Halo- Two Worlds Entwined
by Hados94
Summary: Reach is burning, glassed by the Covenant. Two Spartans and a coalition of UNSC forces that are left amongst the dead planet are trying to survive against the pure onslaught. Along the way they find a lone Spartan nearly dead and discover a strange anomaly that takes them to a world of Dragons and Magic. Will they thrive on this world or perish or find a way back to Earth?
1. Hell into Purgatory

*Arthur note- _Again sorry for the spacing with this, It's being a prick like always. But anyways here is a beginning of a series I started last year. Me and my little brother work on it together, he is the thinker and I'm the writer. Well I hope everyone likes this series (I had to redo alot of it so its a but different to the one on Deviantart but oh well. Enjoy!*_

* * *

Reach was burning, The world glassed and most of all life killed off. In the middle of a UNSC Ship Junkyard a lone spartan was lying on the ground choking on his very own blood. His armor was black with some tints of gray here and there. His helmet lays but 10 feet from him with a hidden rolling camera on it. He is on the ground in a puddle of his own blood from a Energy Sword stab to his torso. The life is leaving him fast and his body is becoming cold as ice.

Two Elite Zealots stood over him bleeding from the physical wounds that this 'Demon' gave them.  
He wandered why they didn't finish him off already. An Elite in Golden Zealot Armor came into view. He was wielding a energy sword in his left hand. The Elites backed up and bowed in respect before the Elite. The Elite now stood before them hovering above the weakened human looking down on him. The Elite's black green eyes stared into the human's ocean blue eyes.

The human was coughing massively trying to get some breath when ever he could. He was too weak to barely do anything now even though he was a Spartan.  
"Vile human...your race will soon face its extinction for the sins it has commited...for the Great Journey" the Elite said in a deep voice that sent a massive chill down the Spartan's spine.  
"TO THE GREAT JOURNEY" both Elites said with a powerful war cry. Nearby Covenant drop-ships continue to bring unneeded reinforcements. The massive Elite raised his sword to finish the human. The human quickly took his what was to be his final breath. Suddenly a shot was fired from no where. Purple blue blood landed on the spartan. A smoke trail could be seen which followed. The Elite hit the ground but not dead to take cover. The shot hit him in the left shoulder making it drop its Energy Sword. The other two Elites turned towards where the shot came but they wasn't expecting it to be very close confrontation...Real close one.

Two Spartans appear from thin air both grabbing Elites and literally ripping their heads off from the base of their necks. One is in a Red and Blue armor coloration with an ODST Helmet and many other ODST attachments on the armor while the other is in a Green Mark V. Purple blood spurted like a fountain from the Elites covering all 3 Spartans. The downed Elite picks up a Plasma Repeater and fires with his good side.  
The Spartans fire away at the Elite in retaliation. One of the Spartans has a Battle Rifle and the other has a MA5B Assault Rifle. The BR only makes the Elite's Shields flare but the MA5B cuts through the shields without bringing them down. The Elite falls over some metal crates but gets help from Elite Rangers and Elite Zealots and large group of Grunts tat seemed to appear from nowhere.

A massive gunfight happens ensues "Cover me as I help the downed Spartan" said the Spartan wearing the green Mark V armor. The Other spartan nods as he fires away with his BR to stop the Horde of Covenant. The Green Spartan sprints to the downed spartan and slides to him. He quickly pulls out a miniature scanner/PC and a med-kit. He plugs the scanner into the Spartans armor and it gives him all detail of his injuries on the screen. He opens the med-kit and prepares shots, he applies Bio-Foam to the Spartans wounds. He applies the shots but the Spartan was injured too badly.  
The multiple plasma and needler shots to his body caused massive damage but the worst was the Energy stab. It tore through his left lung and knicked his main artery causing bad internal bleeding. He continued to give treatment to the dying Spartan. The Spartan just looked at the green Spartan in wonder. He thought he was the only spartan left or matter in fact the last human on Reach except for Jun and Dr. Halsey, if they had made it alive. The Green Spartans com went nuts and he could hear the conversation "Spartan-116 you need to get out of there...we are holding them off but we can't for long" a male voice on a radio said.  
"They are right if they get over whelmed we will have no chance of leaving this planet or even survive" a woman's voice said from the Com within the Spartan's helmet.  
"I know, I know but will not be leaving this Spartan behind to die on this God-Forsaken Planet!" said the proclaimed Spartan-116. He tried to hurry faster to save the Spartan.

The scanner began to go off like an annoying alarm clock. He looked at it and then to the Spartan, he was close to death The Spartan took off his helmet to reveal his face. He had scaring on his face from battles and had a partially shaved head. His eyes were Dark fluid green, he had a shaved face as well and what looked like a burn on the side of his jaw that seemed days old.  
He pulled out a syringe and stabbed himself in the wrist and took some blood but strangely it had a green color in it as well as crimson red. He took it out and stared into the Spartan's dying eyes "Now I'm going to give you this small injection...I wouldn't do this but I have to save a Spartan from Noble Team...Lone Wolf" he said slowly putting the needle into the Spartan's neck and proceeded to inject him with the blood "I'm so sorry for what happens!"

He pulled the syringe out and smashed it in a plasma flame. Noble 6 seconds later started to shake uncontrollably and a weird white fluid foamed from his mouth. Spartan-116 held him down and keep repeating "Forgive me...Please Forgive me" to Noble 6 repeatedly. Noble 6 suddenly went unconscious and his breathing slowed down. His bleeding also somewhat stopped instantly. The scanner said that his injuries are healing but he is not out of danger yet. He puts his helmet back on and picks up the Spartan "115 lets finally get out of here" he barked at his nearby Spartan companion fighting off the endless Covenant hordes. He nods and they both make a break for it.

Banshees and Covenant Vehicles quickly gave chase. Both Spartans ran fast enough to beat the Colonies fastest runner which he was clocked at 24.9MPH. Their shields alerted them that they were about to go out which would be bad if they were shot by any heavy plasma weapons. They ran past many bodies of UNSC and Spartans alike. Spartan-116 saw a Spartan with the same color and helmet as Noble 6's.  
He stopped for a quick second and grabbed the helmet off the the deceased Spartan "Rest in Peace fellow brothers and sisters" he says after taking off again. They finally reach the side of a Junked Halcyon Cruiser. Gunfire and explosions can be heard very close by. Suddenly 2 Falcons can be seen dog fighting over dozens of banshees and a couple of drop-ships above them. Right in front of them a bunch of vehicles came into view, there was over 65 UNSC and ODST mix, many Vehicles occupied the fighting as well.  
2 Scorpions, 5 Warthogs (3 LRADs, 1 Missile launcher, 1 Gauss Cannon), 3 Mongooses, 1 Wolverine, and 1 Cobra. One of the UNSC Marines saw the 2 Spartans and their special cargo. "They found a Spartan...lets give them some covering from the banshees chasing them" the Marine Commanded. Both the Scorpion guns turned and fired at the Banshees and destroyed at least half of them with 3 volleys, the Wolverine finished the rest with one quick volley to all weak-points of the banshees.  
The Spartans reached the large Coalition of Soldiers and Vehicles with great haste. They placed Noble 6 on one of the tanks and covered him with a metal sheet to protect him from any Plasma fire.  
The very same Marine that gave the command ran up to him and said "Sir...the Covenant have completely cut off our escape route...what should we do".  
Spartan-116 looked around and saw a nearby Covenant Corvette that landed on the open glassed plains behind them. It was clear open terrain and no site of Covenant. He just got an idea though it was crazy one but it may work and give humanity a fighting chance against the Covenant possibly "You see that Covenant Corvette" he asked the soldier.  
"Yea" he replied confused than ever.  
"We are going to take to Corvette...it doesn't have many troops in it and we can fit all vehicles in it and it's quick".  
"Sir are you Mad...that's suicide...and if we do that then...how can we get past the armada above Reach".  
"One problem at a time now get the men ready cause that's were we are heading".  
The Marine nodded with a smile "I miss your suicide decisions Sir!" he replied. He immediately started to bark orders at everyone.

Some plasma fire came from what was left of the banshee squadron that was nearly obliterated by the Scorpions 90mm guns and the Wolverines Anti-Air weaponry. Everyone hopped on every vehicle and turned them around and started to speed towards the Corvette head on. Spartan-116 hopped on the back of a Warthog with a LRAD on the back. Every Vehicle was over crowded but it did add in defenses in a way.

They left the company of the Halcyon Cruiser's shadow and headed for their target but it wasn't long until they were engaged by Covenant forces again. All the vehicles carried enough ammo, food, and water to last them for a week in nothing but complete non-stop combat. Wave after Wave of Covenant forces were demolished by the shear firepower of the group. The Falcons on the other hand were shot down by Covenant Seraphs which caused even more problems.

About half way towards their target a strange anomaly opened up near the ground. It looked like a slip space portal but for its size it wouldn't be a ship at all. Everyone was puzzled when they saw it. It had a Dark purple aura around with some sort of ghost like appearances in it.  
Suddenly out of nowhere a large explosion rocked the convoy. Spartan-116 was still on the turret but dazed while everyone else was a bit worse off. Once he got his senses back he looked for the source of the explosion. It was a shot from the Covenant Corvette that they wanted to take.  
He realized that they may not make it with everyone. He starts looking around to find a different way out. To no real surprise there was none because the Covenant are surrounding them with over hundreds or more of their forces.

Though they were at least 3km from them but they would be on top of them within a few minutes. Everyone was finally on their feet preparing for the worst. The strange portal began to change colors and emit distortions since the Corvette shot in response to it in a way.  
The Marine looked up at him in terror cause he knew what was going to happen "Sir?" he said to the Spartan. The Spartan looked around to find out what to do.  
He thought 'If we stand here and fight...we will die, if we continue to the Corvette most of us will die but we might die on the ship or by the armada, or go through the portal that randomly came from nowhere and it could take them anywhere in the universe or somewhere beyond it...or give them death...which one to choose'. Those ideas either way could get everyone killed but how does everyone would like to die...a slow and painful death with the Covenant or possibly a quick and painless death through the portal or maybe inside that portal is a Safe Haven.

The Covenant were at least half the distance away already firing from wraiths near their position. He had to make a decision and make it NOW! "Everyone...through the portal now before the Covenant are on top of us" Spartan-116 barked.  
The UNSC forces, ODSTs, and even Spartan-115 looked at each other for a couple seconds but started to move towards the portal as ordered. Spartan-115 became the bravest by running into it directly disappearing in a flash. Everyone was hesitant at first but they all started to move through together. Luckily the vehicles could fit through the portals. The injured were put on the Scorpions for the protection before they went through.

Spartan-116 was the last one left to walk through but before he could he was knocked to the ground and his shields flared massively. He turned around on his back to see a Energy Sword coming straight towards his face. He moved his body sideways only dodging it missed by mere inches. He rolled more and pulled out a Energy Sword of his own but it was different. It had a green color with tints of red in it and not only that it was at least 8 inches longer and skinnier then a traditional one seen or used by the Covenant. The Spartan saw over a dozen Elite Zealots with Energy Swords ready to kill him. This Elite in General armor stood before him with a Energy Sword in each hand. They both stared each other down with a deathly glare.  
He knew he was outnumbered but he can make them turn on each other very easily. Two of the Elites charged him. He turned his Energy Sword off and put it on his side and waited for the right moment. They lunged their weapons at him but he merely dodged them easily. He placed each of his hands on their heads. They both roared but that roar fell silent. Then it was replaced by screams then replaced into a animalistic like breathing.  
The Elites skin became a slight green color in many areas and their eyes turned from a black to a vomit green. The Spartan released his hands and the Elites turned around and gave a powerful war cry that even did not sound like an Elite. The others looked in horror as their comrades charged them. The Energy Swords slowed them down a bit but they kept going until they were in pieces. The Elite General charged the Spartan head on but to only be tripped and punched in the face. He was knocked unconscious and hit the ground hard with that single hit.  
The Spartan dashed for the portal as fast as he could. He looked behind him as the hundreds of Plasma mortars are coming from the sky towards him. He jumped into the portal as they made contact portal.

All the Spartan could see was white light and swirls like if he was being in some crazy washing machine. Suddenly he came out the other side but with the shock-wave of the Covenant mortars caused him to fall off of a cliff and hitting a hillside that showed damage like something hard hit it before. He tumbled until he hit a soft grassy meadow. He stumbled to his knees as he felt like he had been kicked by a Calisaur. A hand came down in front of his helmet. He looked up and saw his fellow Spartan 115 "What took you so long" he said.  
"Covenant...that's what...how is everyone" he said looking at the others. They seemed to be trying to flip the Warthogs back on their wheels and gather whatever supplies they fell off of them. The Tanks were all right and so was the Cobra and Wolverine.  
"Everyone is alright except for sick stomachs...Noble 6 is alright, the bleeding has stopped and the medics and corpsman said give him a few weeks he will be completely healed of all injuries".  
Spartan-116 sighed in relief to hear all this good news. He and his Spartan companion walked towards a Scorpion tank to talk about current events.

The Spartan looked around at environment around them, it was all beautiful. Fire flies flew around puddles of water, a nearby a stream that glittered from the moonlight, the Forest was glowing with a beautiful green and blue colors, strange Red and Green Crystals could be seen nearby but they just made the place seem more beautiful. He looked up into the sky to see 2 moons with many stars and nebula's. One in particular was one that looked like a Dragon of some sort. His HUD just had finished the analyzation of the area, the air, along with other things. It gave detail about this area showing the Air was the same as Reach's and Earth's with Nitrogen, Hydrogen, and Oxygen. Their was minimal toxins in the air, everything was healthy.  
He admired the scenery and the peace of this new world. No fighting was actually soothing to the Spartan even though he was trained to do one thing and one thing alone...To be a Weapon of Mass Destruction.

When they approached the Tank there was about 12 soldiers around it, 4 of them which they were ODST. Both Spartans removed their helmets and sat them down on the tank. Spartan-115's face had a nasty burn on his neck and he had short brown hair with hazel eyes. Spartan-116 removed a chip from his helmet and plugged it in a holographic stand that was built within the Tank itself.

A women in a Military uniform came into form "So what now?" she asked.  
"I don't know Athena but I hope we are not on a Covenant world or a different Hostile one" Spartan-116 said as everyone stared into the sky wandering 'Where Are We?'.


	2. Nightmare, Anomaly, Unknown

_*Arthur Note- I have shortened the chapter so it's not only easier on myself but easier for the viewers to understand. This Chapter two is different then the other one I have on Deviantart but its the same (Just shortened). Well I hope everyone likes this one. Enjoy!*_

* * *

_Being chased by a monster throughout the night by a monster of untold horrors. He was running away fast as he can. Out of breath and nowhere to go but now cornered by all sides. Flight wasn't an option, fighting is the only option. The defender is a dragon but no ordinary dragon. He is Spyro, Savior of the World and the victor against Malefor. He is the great Purple Dragon._  
_He turns to fight but doesn't unleash any kind of attack. His blood runs cold and his body becomes stiff unable to move an inch. He sees a distorted dragon figure in the crowd of monsters coming towards him. _  
_It approaches him which makes him clearly see what it was, something he feared. It's a black dragoness but highly changed. Her scales deformed with a green color with tickles of red blood leaking from holes in her body, her head dangling some to the side, her eyes all but blackish green, a bulge protruding from her back with tentacle like flowers. She was changed into something you'd throw into Hell and it comes back from its deepest pits._

_She is somewhat larger and made a heavy breathing zombie like noise. The lone purple dragon looks at her with extreme horror and begins to cry intensely "C-cynder...it's me...Spyro...y-your friend" he said to the dragoness but she just stood there looking at him mere feet from him._  
_"Cynder" Spyro says in a weak sobbing voice, he didn't notice his legs were shaking._  
_She continued to look at him with no expression but with a weird smile that sent chills down his spine "Sp...yro" she said in a weak voice. _  
_"Yes Cynder" he said taking some steps towards her. She was silent for some time and all the other creatures backed off at least 30 feet from them both "KILL ME...PLEASE!" She screamed as her scales became their traditional black & red color and her eyes started to turn back to a Emerald color. Convexity formed around her as she squeled in terrible agony trying to fight the presence that has taken a hold of her._  
_"CYNDER" he screamed as he dashed towards her, that was his mistake. He was suddenly knocked in the air by Cynder. Her scales went back to a deformed green color as well the rest of hir body. Spyro hit the ground hard but not even a second he hit the ground he felt a warmth pour out of his stomach. His vision was blurry but when it cleared he was horrified at the site he saw. Cynder was on top of him with her entire arm in his stomach as blood gushed out._

_The Flower like tentacles started to go inside the wound then into his spine. He felt his mind begin to be invaded by an alien force. All his memories beginning to be taken away and destroyed to leave nothing. From the first memory of being hatched and seeing his parents for the first time to meeting Ignitus to when he saved the world many months ago. Everything was being destroyed and replaced with 'Hunger', a hunger that couldn't be satisfied._  
_He fought the best he could but from the blood loss, exhaustion, and the comeplete broken will he was too weak to fight but one thing kept him fighting and never give up, his memories of Cynder. He loved her so much that the creature that now has Cynder can't take away the love. The memories of her could not be purged no matter how much it tried. _  
_A voice can be heard in his mind, It was a deep ancient voice "Resistance is futile...soon your world will suffer the same fate as many others before it...you may be the Purple Dragon but I am Death and Life...welcome to my empire...to your new life Dragon!" it said within his mind as Cynder smiled twistedly._

_Many visions went past before his eyes of Death, Destruction, and War of beings he did not recognize. It showed thousands of worlds being consumed by these 'Things', a mighty powerful Race trying to combat it whilst in a war but failed. The visions showed so much that his primitve mind couldn't take in all these visions._  
_Suddenly the vision stopped and Spyro saw a large Green armored warrior "This being...my brother will bring the end of your world...I just can't wait till he arrives and he will...sooner than you think" The armored warrior became one of those things, it shown him attacking Cynder nearly killing her along with countless others._  
_The visions came to an abrupt stop all of a sudden but his mind was still plagued by the invader._

_A green liquid filled Spyro's body. He felt pain he has never felt before as he began to quickly and violently change into something else. His heart hurt the worse though, the dragoness he has always loved and cared for...Cynder was killing him and not recognizing him at all. _  
_He started to slowly lean up to her face 'I have to say it...I have to say it before I die...I have too" Spyro said in his final thoughts._  
_"Cynder...I...Love you...I love you" he said and with all the remaining strength he had left he kissed her on her lips. It lasted only mere seconds before his head smacked onto the stone ground. He took his last breath and with that last breathe he said "I love you" He died in a pool of blood. _  
_Cynder stared down on him with her mouth wide open as if surprised whatching him turn into a ravenous beast. A couple of tears fell from her eyes at that moment._

_"You will die by the paws of your love...Spyro" It said with an Evil laugh that echoed in his mind._

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh" Spyro screamed waking up in his bed knocking Sparx off making him land onto the floor. His bed was soaked with sweet and tears from his sleep. Spyro started to cry massively and whisper to himself.  
Sparx flew up mad and surprised "Now this is the 3rd time already with the nightmares and I'm..." he stopped before he said anything else. He looked at his brother Spyro in the way he was, he couldn't be mad but feel great sorrow for his brother. He has never seen him like this before in his entire life...ever. He flew next to him to comfort his brother but before he could say or do anything he ran out of his room fast as lightning.

Sparx has never seen him move like that either. Sparx gave haste as he flew into the hallway after Spyro. Spyro was all the way down the hallway bursting through a room door that had a insignia that resembled a Dragoness of Darkness on the front of it 'Oh no...not her room' Sparx said in his mind. Sparx flew faster than ever to the room.

Cynder was laying down in her soft bed sound asleep. Dreaming pleasant dreams of peace with her friends. Especially a one purple dragon that she cared about, even loved though she was too scared to tell him.  
All of that was disrupted by a loud bang which woke her up. She was taken by surprise by a purple, orange, gold blob coming towards her. She was tackled off the bed onto the floor. When she came to her senses she noticed that the purple blob was Spyro crying his eyes out on her chest.  
She couldn't move because he was holding on to her for dear life. His scales were actually more lighter then usual, the way he looked wasn't healthy at all. She was utterly confused at the site.

She has never seen him like this before, in all her life she never has. This means something has happened to him or worse. Sparx came flying into the room trying to catch his breath. He flew until he was one foot from Cynder's face.  
He opened his mouth to say something but "Sparx!? What happened to Spyro?! Why is he acting like this?!" she said interupting him. Sparx just hovered for a couple seconds with a confused but yet innocent look like he was hiding something .  
Cynder gave him a glare that scared him, he knew he couldn't hide it "He has been having strange dreams for the past week ok...he wanted to keep it secret but since this one...I'm extremely worried about him." Sparx said looking down at Spyro.  
"We need to tell the Guardians! If they are this serious then they should know...go wake Flame. Ember, and the the Guardians" Cynder said to Sparx in a commanding voice. Sparx just nodded with no objection and flew out of her room.

Cynder then turned all her attention towards Spyro who was still crying massively and speaking to himself. she started to hum a melody she knew to him while stroking his neck.

Over half an hour has passed by, the only light within her room was the lit fireplace. Spyro was quiet but calmed down, he seemed to be asleep. Sparx comes flying back in Cynder's room and lands on her head avoiding her sharp horns "Everyone is waiting...how is he?" Sparx asked.  
"He has calmed down now and stopped crying and he is now asleep again. He hasn't spoken since then...he worries me so deeply." she said with a worried expression "Come on Spyro...it's time to get up and go talk to the Guardians" she said trying to get him up. His eyes snapped open but he just merely held her tighter refusing to get up. She tried to get up but Spyro would not let go "Spyro please we need to go" she continued to try to get up and Sparx was trying to push Spyro but Cynder could not move and Sparx got squished by the two dragons.

Spyro grasped even harder which was starting to hurt Cynder "Spyro stop...you are hurting me" she said and almost instantly after saying that Spyro let go and sat on his haunches with his head down "I'm...sorry Cynder...it's...it's just I...I...I don't want to lose you or Sparx or anyone else" Spyro said with his head lowered down to the floor.  
Cynder blushed a little but she walked to up him and placed her paw underneath his chin and lifted his head up to eye level with hers.  
He stared into her beautiful Emerald eyes with his own "Spyro you will never lose me or Sparx or anyone else...Spyro I...I..." she sighed, she wanted to say those three words but she couldn't say them and she wanted to so badly "I care for you Spyro and will always be there for you" she said with a smile and gave him a hug. He returned it and they both had a passionate hug.

Cynder did not want to let go and neither did Spyro. Sparx was flying above them with his arms crossed and a grin like smirk on his face "Oh great...they are smoochers now...Yuck!" he said making Spyro and Cynder jump away from each other. They were both blushing badly and Sparx saw this and laughed "Alright you love birds let's get going...the Guardians are mad cause its about Two hours till morning" Sparx said but he stopped "TWO HOURS TILL MORNING...why why do I have to even bother...I'm going be tired all day and unable to eat...Thank You Nightmares!" he finished. Spyro and Cynder laughed at that. Cynder was glad to hear Spyro laugh, made her feel better.

They both got up and started to walk out the room with Sparx coming pouting behind them. After some long stairs and hallways they stood before the Guardian Chambers with all the Element symbols on them; Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity.  
They both opened the doors revealing a massive room. It was at least over 200 feet in diameter and 80 feet tall. In the middle was the Pool of Visions, it was immensly large with a dark green color.  
Standing next to the Pool of Visions was 3 large immense dragons around it. Terrador the Earth Guardian, Cyril the Ice Guardian, Volteer the Electricity Guardian but there was no Fire Guardian. The last one was Ignitus, he gave his life for Spyro and Cynder to continue on to fight the Dark Master Malefor.

They all turned their attention towards the small dragons, they looked very tired. They watched them as Spyro and Cynder took their seats.  
Flame and Ember were nowhere in sight 'They are probably checking on some things' Cynder said in her head.  
They took a seat near the Pool of Visions, Spyro took a quick glance at it, he saw nothing but the ripples in the green water.  
Terrador cleared his throat "So young dragon tell us...tell us about your dreams that you have been having" Terrador said in a calm yet a tired voice.  
"Take your time Spyro. There is no rush!" Volteer said calmly and slow but that was not like him. Cyril just sat on his haunches quietly, waiting for Spyro to answer.

Spyro nodded in response, he was silent for the first 5 minutes until he let out a deep sigh. He started from the very beginning of his dreams. He explained at first he saw the entire Dragon Realms burned completely, no life left, massive strange purple things dotted the sky that caused the destruction. From them were these 'Beasts' that had weapons never seen and multi-colored armor. These 'Beasts' laid waste to all of the lands and to all who defied them.  
The next one was with these ape like humanoids but smaller then a normal ape. They had weapons of fire and brass, they destroyed the landscape with weapons more powerful then the Sun itself. These beings seemed to control the Dragon Realms with an Iron fist and quickly dispatched in the most cruel ways. The Dragon Realms was shrouded in a complete darkness with no sunlight, a snow like substance was falling from the sky, all cities were littered with burnt skeletons in ruin. All of the lands were stripped clean including the mountains, all rubble.  
The next and final most horrifying one was with the monsters. Spyro had to pause for some time, he was reminded quickly of Cynder being one of those monsters.  
He explained all but one thing of the dream, it was the part with Cynder "The creatures...The Monsters were actually everyone but different…they looked decomposed, beyond anything you could imagine. Even the corrupted Apes and Grublins could come close to them." Spyro said finishing his story. Spyro held back the flashbacks of the dream greatly and the emotions. Cynder placed her wing on his back to assure him it would be ok.

The Guardians looked at each other with great worry. They have never heard anything of that detail before.  
They were frightened by this "Do you think it was Malefor coming back with a new force? Or is the Chronicler trying to give a warning of some kind" Cyril asked Spyro whilst looking at the other Guardians.  
"No its not Malefor. I know his voice and methods...this was very different...and if it even was the Chronicler, he would have showed himself to me or give me a test of some sort but he didn't." Spyro replied to Cyril. He saw their troubled looks, this didn't help him on how he felt but he was hoping they could help him.  
"Could this be a new enemy? More worse than Malefor." Cynder said which made everyone wonder.  
"Oh great more evil darky things attacking again...First Cynder, then Gaul and his band, then Malefor, Now its freaking monster like beings...don't even tell me whats next" Sparx said panicking like usually or complaining. Cynder gave Sparx a low growl, she didn't like hearing her past being brought up at all, she regretted it.  
"We hope that is not the case. Perhaps they ar-" before Terrador could finish a bunch of moles in steel plate armor lead by a hooded Cheetah with a bow stormed into the room. He took his hood off and Spyro recognized who it was.  
"Hunter! What is the meaning of this?! Terrador demanded.  
"Guardians something is happening outside...a strange looking lights and sounds." Hunter said before turning around and running back outside. All the Guardians and including Spyro and Cynder and Sparx all followed in a hurry. Once they were outside they could see a strange light in the distance with flashes, and a red glare.

They all took flight and flew towards the walls with great haste. They could see only partially of what was going on, the sky looked like it was on fire. In the distance they could see a heading towards the wall. They caught up with them and several minutes later landed on the wall. Everyone in the city was awake, watching the skies as well. Everyone just stood there in awe at the site.

A strange white like light in the distance was shooting into the sky, it seemed to have purple tints. With every passing second it seemed to be a uniqe twilight effect.  
Suddenly a large 'Boom' was heard which was followed by the twilight turning into something else.  
Before them was large strange distortion that showed the site of burnt mountains, strange structures covered in flames. Ash started to come down from the sky as well as clouds of dust, dirt, and smoke slowly began to cover the sky. Large booms can be heard with some large purple, blue, and white lights before and after them. The site looked like the End of Days.  
Everyone started to get into a state of some panic but still watched. Suddenly out of nowhere a blackish red light flashed from where what the source of the anomaly could be. It flashed for at least 8 seconds before a large pure white explosion spread across the land at impossible speed. Everyone's eyes widened in fear "Everyone get to th-" before Terrador could finish everyone was hit causing them all to black out.

-Hours Later-

Spyro was one of the first of many to wake up. The early morning light blinded him as he opened his eyes, he covered his eyes while he staggered to on all fours. He was slightly dizzy as he held his head, he tried to remember what happened.  
It took a couple of seconds for him to realize what has transpired earlier "The explosion! Sparx, Cynder...anybody" he said looking around. He was greeted by bodies lying on the ground motionless almost. This scared him beyond comprehension, he looked around franticly to see if anyone was moving. He saw all the buildings were not even scratched, there was no damage to them. The city seemed fine except for all the bodies and the ash lying on the ground like snow.  
Spyro move beside himself and he bumped into something on the ground nearly tripping him. He looked down to see what he nearly tripped over, it was Cynder lying face first on the ground with Sparx beside her face first as well "Cynder….Cynder wake up" Spyro said shaking Cynder to death worried that she may be seriously hurt or dead. or worse...dead  
"Hmm" she groaned, she slowly opens one of her eyes to look around.  
'Yes she is alive' he said happily in his mind.  
She imeaditatly was greeted by Spyro nearly in her face, she smiled "Spyro" she said slowly and in a seductive manner causing Spyro to arch back with a slight confusion, it developed to a blush.  
Cynder realized how she said it, she blushed a little bit shooting straight up. Her heart raced a bit but she shook it off. She remembered the bright light she saw but nothing afterwards "What...what happened…all I remember was a white light" she finished.  
"It was the strange explosion of some sort...I don't know why we are not dead…I thought the worse happened" he said to her, his blush was gone as he looked around at everything around him. Spyro looked down at Sparx finally, he went over to where Sparx was laying and tried to wake him up. Cynder came to help him with that task.

He groaned in response "Five more minutes mom..." Sparx said when they were trying to wake him up. Spyro could not wake his little brother but when he looked up to Cynder he smirked, she had a devilish smile as up to something.  
She bent down towards Sparx and started to blow a small bit of wind on Sparx which aggravated him "Close the win…dow" Sparx said agitated "I SAID CLOSE THE WINDOW- " he yelled raising his head up to face whoever it was, but all he saw Cynder as she gave him a hungry look showing her white teeth. His eyes widened in fear and he dashed for Spyro to protect himself. He hid behind Spyros horns shivering in fear and saying "SHE WANTS TO EAT ME!".

Spyro and Cynder just laughed a bit but they needed to see if anyone else was alright. They both heard some coughing nearby and some groans. They stopped fooling around and checked on everyone else. Cynder and Spyro split up and started to wake and help moles, cheetah, and dragon up on their feet. After helping few they continued going around to wake others. It took at least over an hour to wake over 200 Moles, 75 Cheetah, and 23 Dragons including the Guardians. It wasn't long until they had at least half of the city awake.  
After waking most of the city Spyro and Cynder meet up with the Guardians to figure out what exactly is going on. They soon ran into Ember and Flame, they both joined them with the talk.

"So what do we now? And what was that earlier" Spyro asked.  
"I don't know Spyro...what happened or what to do except prepare for an attack." Terrador replied confused than ever "Volteer do you have anything that could give light on what happened earlier?" He asked  
"No I exactly don't Terrador. The anomaly was unlike I have never seen or heard of...it may have been a transportation for a powerful being or maybe a new natural occurrence….I...I..I don't know Terrador I'm sorry. This worries me so" Volteer answering his question.  
Terrador sighed "What about you Cyril...anything" Terrador asked.  
"I'm just as confused as you are." Cyril answering his question.  
"Why can't we just go over there to see what has happened…it's only an hour flight from the looks of it" Flame asked.  
"Yea why can't we" said Ember eagerly "Because I would like to know what is going on here" she finished.  
"That is not such a bad idea after all but we must prepare for the worst just in case" said Terrador "Cyril, Flame, and Ember...you three stay here and help the city get prepared for the worst…Volteer, Spyro, and Cynder you are with me...we are going to gather up some dragons and Cheetah and see what caused this...LETS MOVE" Terrador gave orders to all of them and they all took off. Spyro, Cynder, and Volteer went looking for some Dragons and Cheetah who would help them on this mission while Cyril, Flame, and Ember helped with the people and the cities defenses. Sparx was staying away from Cynder the entire time for what she did to him. After 20 minutes they meet back up with each other. They all had armed 15 Cheetah and 15 Dragons including themselves.  
Terrador waited for them to get back to the wall. Once they returned they discussed a quick plan before ready to take off. The Cheetah had to ride on many of the dragon's backs in order to get there since they didn't have wings.

The place where they were heading to was a forest area near the many ruins, They had some myths about them dating back long long ago. Stories of the ruins said they weren't made up of stone but of some sort of metal. Many say it's just how some structures can change color or look out in the weather but the strange thing was they didn't appear till after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, well most of them.

They took flight towards the destination, not knowing what lies before them.


	3. Chapter 3a

*Arthur Note- Hey all my viewers...Now I don't know if I did the right thing but I split this 'HUGE' part in four different ones...the main part was way to long for one whole chapter and would have confused everyone. I hope everyone understands what I had to do. Oh the Chapters are gonna start getting crazy, I hope you all like Gore and Blood D. I hope everyone Enjoys!*  
*Pvt. Janson belongs to Sithman91. A friend on DA*

* * *

-Hours earlier, after arrival on the unknown world-

"Sir do you think we should camp here or move on" said a Marine, he was Captain Jake 'Joker', he is the 3rd in command of the remaining forces. His face was covered with scars on his face from previous battles, he and 116 were good friends.  
"No...not here, we have no adequate cover." S-116 said.  
"Scans from the Wolverine show what may be a city not that far away in that direction…I suggest we head there" said an ODST. The ODST was 1st Lt. Martinez 'Boss', he was in charge of the all the ODSTs. He wasn't fond with Spartans as all other ODSTs.  
"No not now...we don't know if they are hostile or even human...so we cannot interact yet" S-116 said. The ODST did not like it but S-116 was his higher ranking officer by a lot, the Spartan was a Colonel.  
"So what do we do sir?" The Captain asked his CO. The Spartan looked around for any place for a safe camp. All he saw was some mountain ranges nearby and this meadow surrounded by a forest all around them. He sighed in frustration a bit until he caught a glimpse of something, A huge active volcano not that far away. It was the perfect place, elevation and the caves it may have and all other possibilities.  
"What about that Volcano" he said causing all of them to look at the Volcano. They all turned their head back at him like he was crazy.  
"Are you nuts or did you lose your marbles back on Reach" Spartan-115 replied to his crazy suggestion "That place is filed with many dangers...especially for infantry."  
"Well yes 115 it is dangerous but that is why its a good place" She grinned a bit looking at 116 "He may be nuts or already lost his marbles but he is right" Athena, the AI said "The protection that we can receive is great! The landscape and environment will give us cover, resources, and it will prevent any hostiles from the ground to attack...It be suicide for them" she finished. Everyone took a glance at each other thinking on what she said, 115 even thought for a short few seconds. They all soon nodded in unison making their decision.  
"Alrighty then...we will all go to the Volcano, but what about the portal thingy up there?" said The Captain.  
"We do need to find a way to destroy it...but how" S-115 said as he sat on the tank thinking.  
All knew what would happen if The Covenant followed...certain death!

Everyone instantly started to come up with suggestions for this little problem. Some came up with just shooting it, some wanted to throw some of those odd looking crystals at it, others thought it would be funny to overload 3 Spartan suits to go supernova inside it...The ODSTs came up with that one. No one had a good idea yet so far, some just stayed quiet.

S-116 was pondering on how they could shut the portal. He wished he had the proper equipment to do it but he wasn't on Reach or back at his old home. He crossed his arms looking around, he saw many UNSC Marines, Army, Navy, and Air checking the resting or eating MREs...they all looked exhausted from their recent Battle. He looked over at the other Scorpion, he saw something curious, An ODST sitting next to Noble 6. That ODST seemed to be messing with a Spartan Laser, had the side of it open to reveal all the components inside.  
S-116 remembers this ODST, he saved him from at least 10 Elite Zealots back on Reach. This kid was the last of his squad, they were slaughtered helplessly with no ammo by the Covenant. They were supposed to have honor, that was a huge Lie!  
His name was Janson Jefferson or formally known as "Wolfmage Sniper" with the rank of Private. He should be a Major, have many ribbons, and medals for how much he has done for the human race. His record is one of the best in the whole UNSC. Somehow S-116 always sensed something was up about this kid but didn't know.  
S-116 started to walk over to see what he was doing. Everyone else him slowly wandering what he was up too. The ODST Martinez saw were he was heading, he quickly faced paced up beside the Spartan curious.  
Before the Private knew it they were already on top of him, he jumped in surprisment a bit. Janson still had his Helmet on covering his face, his armor had custom tribal wolf markings all over it along with some weird looking symbols.

116 looked down on the kid "What are you working on soldier?"  
"Oh...Sir I..." clears his throat "I'm trying to solve that portal problem...I linked one of those black crystals I found with the core of the Spartan Laser along with its fuel cell to give it one powerful shot...it might be able to destroy the portal." He said with a cocky smile under his helmet.  
"That is impressive Private but those crystals may have been radioactive and...there is something else isn't there." There was a catch and 116 felt it.  
"Sir I can assure you the crystals are not radioactive and Yes Sir...the weapon will have a massive chain reaction causing it go supernova...a human would not survive but a Spartan could…though the odds are highly against on whoever uses it still."  
S-116 thought over the idea, it was a damn good one too but will it work...no sense in not trying "Alright we will use that idea...I'm going to do it" he said making everyone look at him in shock but they all knew they couldn't change his mind. Janson gave him the Spartan Laser and S-116 inspected it. It was way heavier than a normal M6, The energy levels that showed went beyond the weapons possible potential.  
"Private I want you to take point when we move out...am I understood." The ODST Leader said with a hateful tone.  
"No! He will stay with Noble 6, guard, and watch over him to make sure no incident happens in the next few hours or days!" S-116 said confusing Jenson along with the others. The ODST Leader face got red and looked like he was going to blow a gasket. This made the ODST Leader fire up, he hated when someone else interfered in his command. He stormed off angry towards one of the Warthogs.  
"What do you mean sir?" He asked urgently but ever so confused.

Spartan-116 just looked at him, he lowered his head and just merely walked away "I'm so sorry" he muttered. The ODST just stared at him like 'what the hell'.  
"Alright let's get on the move...I wanted this convoy on the road Five minutes ago...Captain I want your ass along with the rest of these Ass-Holes at that volcano in Three hours" He barked orders to everyone.  
The Captain saluted "Good luck sir...it's been an honor" and he took off giving more. Everyone started all the vehicles up, making sure everything was set and ready. S-115 threw S-116's helmet to him, he caught and put it on. He left Athena with the group for her safety because there is no telling what will happen and she understood.  
"116" Athena caught his attention "Please be careful" she told him with concern.  
116 nodded "You know me. I'm always careful" he chuckled.  
"Pfft" She crossed her arms with a slight smile. 116 objected and threw a pebble at her, she mocked him. 115 smiled at this before taking Athena out of the holographic projector and placing her within his helmet.  
115 gave him a wave before taking off with the convoy in a Warthog. 116 just watched them all leave, all eyes were upon him. He could see them all staring at him with thanks to regret, He hoped this work or escaping would have been in vain.  
He waited a few minutes until the convoy was completely out of sight, he started to move up the Rocky Hill before him.

* * *

-Hours later, Miles from Arrival Site-

The convoy is traveling fast, faster than expected. All the UNSC Forces though vigilant still admired the beauty of this world. They seem surprised by seeing animals that are only seen on Earth like Deer, Rabbit, Boar, and much other wildlife including sheep. There was some other wildlife that was plan weird but they were used to it.  
Some took out cameras or turned on their helmet cams starting to record the landscape. Many of them talking to one a another about actually settling down here after the war, if there was an actual end to it. This was an actual chance for everyone to rest and take in the scenery, no worry to be shot at or being glassed from existence.  
Private Janson thought that this world should be left alone from colonization, but maybe a small settlement to study the world without taking away its natural beauty like the human race has over its entire existence, even though it has mostly learned from its ways, they still do it though.  
Suddenly loud boom broke the sounds of this world behind them echoing throughout the land. The convoy halted all movement, looked behind to see something they never wanted to see again...Reach and her burning landscape. Fear hit them all hard like a ship hitting an asteroid head on. Some of them started to freak out while others began to hide behind the vehicles praying hoping they were seeing things.

Minutes pass by and they still see the horrors of Reach before them. Then a large bright light blinded them, the light was a blackish red color and many seconds later a huge white shock-wave followed racing towards the convoy.  
"TAKE COVER" the Captain yelled before getting hit by the light. Private Janson on that last second threw himself on top of Noble 6 to protect him from any debris or anything else that may injure him before the Captain yelled.

They all blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3b

-Hours later with the convoy-  
The convoy laid silent in the forest they were in, they all survived the blast itself. Slowly some start to awake from their experience, the early morning sun blinded them and it din't help with...how they felt. They felt sick and sore, even some started to vomit. One by one the UNSC Forces that were slowly getting at themselves began to wake up the others.

"Damn...did I get drunk last night cause I am having one hell of a hangover" one of the Marines complained.  
A Marine right beside him looked at him and said "Nah! We didn't get drunk...If we have then where are the piles of naked women? Along with the Kegs."  
The Marine nodded in acceptance and began to laugh. Nearby women Marines, Army, and ODSTs gave them hateful, disgustful looks. That was a sign to shut the hell up, they did real quick.

The Captain started to leaned against the Warthog, he had just emptied his stomach all over the place. After losing his stomach he hollered, wondering who survived. Everyone reported back with no casualties or injuries which was good.  
The Captain looked for Spartan-115, he found him waking to his face first in mud. Nearby ODSTs began to laugh incredibly as if it was the most hilarious thing they have seen. 115 gave them a glare and they quickly shut up.  
"ODSTs" 115 muttered as he stood straight up, he looked around at the Convoy. All was good and safe...strangely everything was untouched by the explosion. He looked beyond the Convoy before to look at the sky.  
"Reach...it's gone" Athena said baffled at what her scans were saying. There was no readings or energy levels going crazy like before.  
"He did it" 115 smiled under his helmet but...was he alive "Eagle One come in" he said out loud on his Com to 116. Everyone became quiet and listened.

Private Janson picked himself up, he shook his quickly whilst checking Six beside him...he was fine. He sighed in relief that the Spartan was not injured. It was strange for an ODST to care for a Spartan but this ODST didn't care. In order to win this war all of Humanity needs to forget their differences and ban together to fight the Covenant...the problem though is like it always has been, Differences. He noticed everyone was silent, he saw 115 just staring at the sky.  
"116, you there Over?" Janson listened intently, he wanted to know if the Spartan made it or not "116! Come in...it's 115 Over!" there was nothing but static. 115 received neural readings, they were 116's...they were flat lined giving no signal whats so ever. 115 lowered his head knowing what was 116's fate.  
"116 come in" Athena she tried "116 please respond" she kept on trying to contact him through every possible...none was going through.  
Everyone lowered their heads or covered their mouths in shock. They all were hit hard by this, even Martinez and the ODSTs. Janson kept his head low...just staring at the ground. Hearing Athena trying to call out to him made all around them more and more feeling a deep sorrow.  
"Athena...he's gone. No point in this" Athena objected to his words as she appeared on his head. For an AI he could see her emotions perfectly clear, it was easy for him to keep a straight face but it was hard.  
"115 we know him...something like that wouldn't..." She stopped herself...she knew 115 was right. He was gone and those neural readings wouldn't lie, it was impossible for them to. She looked away and switched off her link to everything within 115's armor.  
"Atten...Hut" Spartan-115 called an order for all troops to go at attention.  
Everyone was given the order by the Captain to face where he was facing, towards where the explosion originated. "Present...Arms" Spartan-115 yelled the order.  
Spartan-115 along most of everyone saluted towards that very same direction. The ones who had weapons put them at the present arms. The only ones that were hesitant was the ODST Commander and his personal squad that many marines called them the Ass-Hole Band. Many ODSTs didn't like him or his band but he commanded them in which they had to follow. They stood there for at least 5 minutes until Spartan-115 called them to recover from present arms, everyone went back to their vehicles slowly almost. They all mourned their loss, a Hero amongst many and will not be forgotten.

Spartan-115 looked at the Captain and gave him a nod. The Captain nodded, about-faced giving the order for the entire convoy to move out. They were all ready to go but they all waited for 115. 115 just stared into the distance for the next 30 seconds with his helmet off thinking 'First the attack on Sector Gamma, then Reach, Now here...I'm possibly the last Spartan left alive except for Six...you have been a good Loyal Friend and Officer and brother Spartan-116...I hopefully I see you in the afterlife or where ever we may be...the war will finally be over and we shall have peace...I will take care and make sure these men and women survive...I promise you...I will not fail' he said in his mind. He shedded one tear from his eye which hit is armor and slide down hitting the ground. "Semper Fi Spartan" he said before walking off to the convoy that was waiting for him. He never looked back, he wasn't going to. He slowly put his helmet on as he entered the LRV making the convoy move once more.  
115 was curious about how Athena was doing but decided to leave her alone. She lost a dear friend, she needed time alone.

It was quiet for a while, there was nothing anyone saw that changed their mood. All of them remained silent as the grave, well at least they were closer to the volcano.  
"Fifthteen Bogies to our left at 10:00 high" the radios came from the Wolverine alerting everyone. The Wolverine immediately stopped along with all the other vehicles. They all turned their weapons at the contacts but did not fire. The Captain and S-115 looked at the contacts without binoculars. They seemed not Covenant but something organic with wings and they were big. Before the Captain issued the order to fire on them S-115 stopped him. He pointed out that they were most likely large winged birds or reptiles, no point in wasting ammo on them if they aren't hostile. The order to move out was given again but kept a watch for more contacts.  
They soon came unto a huge clearing, this surprised them heavily...they saw the wasteland before them. Nothing was alive and it looks like it has been recently scorched by dozens of Covenant cleansing beams, something did not feel right about this place. They saw some ruins and what looks like a battle took place here quiet recently. As they ventured deeper inside the wasteland they came across ruins that kept on showing some importance to some dragon. The dragon looked ugly as hell though he still looked like he can give out a fight.  
One of the soldiers on the back of the LRV pointed out a huge marvelous city in the distance. The height of the walls could be seen from here and it was big, almost half the size of New Alexandria back on Reach. This was the same city that was talked about long time ago.  
It didn't look Covenant but no one yet has seen Covenant cities before. Only military installations so it might be Covenant but no one can truly know without investigating.

The terrain became flatter like a road or path until as they came up on a cliff with a lake of lava near it. There was many statues of the same dragon but no one cared at the moment. Nearby was a volcano tube and by the looks of it, a path into the volcano. They could see the entire sky from here and there was one way up so infantry could mow down whoever comes up. Cover is already here with the stone walls, statues, and structures and natural Lava rock mounds. This place was perfect for defense but there may be a problem. Soldiers kept reporting strange sightings of bug like creatures that may be drones on their HUDs, they are on high alert.

They came upon a huge 500 meter clearing with a huge lava lake beside it, this place was perfect for their base. This was a positive start to a really fucked up day!

* * *

-Around the same time, elsewhere-

An hour has passed since they left the City of Warfang, they started seeing signs that something was recently here. They descended into the nearby forest before venturing anymore further. Once they landed they saw the amount of damage seen.  
The ground was torn to shreds as if a million soldiers marched through, The trees were knocked down and smashed, the smell was faint but it was a smell unknown to them. Terrador looked around before he noticed some footprints of some sort of shoe and other markings as well like a wagon wheels but larger and much more heavier. Everyone was in utter shock to see just a huge part of the forest was carved away so quickly and violently.

They followed the path deeper into the forest. As they walked the rest of the way they saw many of the unknown ruins hidden by vegetation, they seemed old. Many crystals could be seen nearby, they ranged from green to red to even the rare blue.  
It was strange because there was no damage at all from the explosion at all. 'If there an explosion...there should be some damage' Spyro said in thought looking around. Sparx was still hiding behind Spyro's horns away from Cynder.  
Ash seemed to get thicker on the ground and in the trees as they ventured ever so closer. They came up to a huge meadow with some running streams here and there. This meadow showed signs of activity as many small to huge tracks went to the huge opening in the forest.

Before them was rocky steep hill that was 3 times the height of Warfang's city walls. Something caught their eyes on the rocky hill side. It wasn't only thing that caught their attention other then smashed rock, but it was some Ape and Grublin bodies. There was no explanation for how they died until they actually looked. They were hesitant to climb the rocky hill but they went ahead on the climb.


	5. Chapter 3c

-116, Portal-

116 waited before he treaded up the hill. He looked around at the world around him, he was amazed at the sounds of the meadow and the night sky. He looked back up the sky at the two moons and nearby planets with their nebula, it was beautiful and untouched. It was peaceful, something he hadn't experienced in many years. The fight against The Covenant has taken a toll on Humanity which will continue to do so...he just hoped they could somehow make a decisive win but this wasn't a perfect ole universe.  
116 looked at the Dragon shaped nebula, it was greatly detailed. He liked it's colors and the shining stars. He let out a sigh and started going to the hill beginning his climb. It wasn't a hard climb in anyway.  
It took 25 minutes to completely climb it to the top, thanks for the tanks smashing the rock on their way down. He started to see many stone ruins and statues of what appears to be dragons. There was even these Red, Green, Blue, and some Black crystals growing from some of them. He was fascinated by the site but he had a mission to do.

He finally reached the top and to his surprise it was flat with ruins on each side of it, looked like an old temple of some sorts. The Portal was right in front of him about 52 meters. Two large pillars with some other stone parts surrounded the portal. The structure with the portal was the size of a hanger though back on Reach a tank barley squeezed through it.  
The portal was still open, it looked like something was on the other side about to come through. He took no time as he ran towards it at least 25 meters away from it. He raised the Spartan Laser and prepared to fire as the weapon began to charge, but before he was knocked off his feet causing him to drop the weapon.  
He hit the ground but immediately got back up faced whomever was before him. He shot back in confusion at the site, there was alot Brute like looking creatures with many other bug-like ones too that resembled Drones, they were third the size of a grunt though. He thought of Covenant at first but they wore steel like armor with leather, they had swords and shields and bows, this confused the Spartan even greater. He knew The Covenant had a whole array of different kinds of armor and weapons, not steel looking or even bows or anything they had matter in fact. Now he remembered fighting some Elites who used Metal Daggers, Swords, and Spears but that was a rare case.

Though these weapons may be primitive but they still can be a serious threat, they could be made of an unknown metal that can cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. He decided to throw his hands up in surrender, he wanted to avoid a fight for many reasons. This was a first contact situation for one and for two maybe he can get some allies.  
"I surrender...I am no threat, but I am lost and far from home...this portal will cause bad things to happen and I need to close it to stop it" he explained himself, he hoped they could understand him. They all looked each other and grinned, the Spartan felt uneasy almost from this.

"Are you with the Dark Master...do you serve him?" One of them said as they unsheathed swords and bows. Some of the bug things disappeared into the ground and this made him extremely vigilant, The Spartan took some steps back response as well. He didn't know who the hell was the Dark Master and he didn't care because if that portal wasn't shut this world will be Doomed!  
"I'm sorry but I have never heard of him...please, all will perish...let me seal it" S-116 said so eagerly to them. They looked at him with anger in their faces. He took a stance to prepare for whatever was coming. He counted 82 of them so this is gonna be a piece of cake, if their weapons aren't dangerous.  
"Not an ally of the Dark Master then you are the enemy...bring me his head" a Brute thing said, they all now charged him.

S-116 grabbed his MA5B off his back and pulled his M6D Magnum off his side. He fired away killing many that were charging him. The armor piercing rounds tore through the armor of these creatures killing them and all others behind them but that didn't stop the rounds from hitting the ones behind that.  
By the time the clip on the MA5B went to 32 rounds left the Magnum was empty. As he tried to reload his Magnum the bug-like creatures sprouted from the ground smacking his weapons from his hands. They all started to stab him with their small swords and even tried to bite him, his shields kept them from breaking through. Even their weapons wouldn't even penetrate the Spartans armor.  
The Spartan felt like he was swatting flies as he smacked them off killing them. As they closed in, he jumped backwards grabbing and continuing to fire his MA5B.  
He could make out their expressions, they all were scared but yet terribly angry. He chuckled at this as he let to come to him.  
As they closed the distance he fired again shooting each one in the head with extreme precision. He grabbed a grenade, armed it, and tossed it in front of them. They stupidly ran over it before just a mere 2 seconds later it detonated killing all those within the main blast, the shock-wave made most fall to the ground dazed, the shrapnel tore them to shreds.  
116 looked down at them as most squirmed and screamed in agony. Many lost their limbs or half of their body. This didn't faze the Spartan seeing this pain and gore, he was used to seeing it Alot!

He reloaded the weapon, aimed again, but did not fire a shot. There was only a few dozens left of them and they no longer advanced. The Spartan held his position as he looked at the remaining group, most of them were terrified. Some slowly moved forward to try and help their fallen but stopped, they were too scared to help them. All they could do was watch as their comrades scream in pain, try to put their guts back in, and slowly bleed to death on the ground amongst their mangled friends.  
The leader of the group smiled devilishly at this. He looked at the Spartan with a deep gaze. 116 kept his weapon on him ready to fire again. 116 felt something inside his head told him to look out.  
Spartan-116 checked his sectors but nothing. His new enemy just looked at him smiling continuously.  
It was too quiet for comfort. It was usually stages like this in combat that many get killed quickly.

Suddenly his motion tracker showed a massive red blimp that was straight above him. The loose rubble around him moved from strong wind. The Spartan didn't think as he jumped away but he was still hit by something big and strong enough to take his shields down completely.  
His MA5B was also knocked out of his hands from the force, landing a great distance from him. He landed on his back and slid till he hit a wall. Some of the air was knocked out of him but he still jumped up ready for a fight. He unsheathed his TCK ready until he gazed upon his new enemy, he never thought this was even possible.  
It was dragon, a Big Black Dragon to be exact. It was at least over 18ft tall and over 38ft long with green emerald eyes. It also had green like markings on its arms and wings which appeared to be tattoos of some sort. It faced towards the human's direction and snarled bearing its sharp white curved teeth.  
S-116 has never seen a dragon before, not a single human has in history but only in paintings or story books. As his shields recharged back up his new found enemies went behind the dragon. 116 slowly took steps back, he knew this threat was going to be hard to take down. He didn't know its real strength nor of any so called 'breaths' it could have. He knows in ancient Earth history that 'Dragons' mainly used fire, but they used lots more. From it's sheer size he could possible become its chew toy.

The dragon watched him with a deathly smile. It's eyes showed great disgust which this Spartan was used to seeing when he fought Elites and Brutes. The Spartan only had his 2 Energy Swords, Titanium Combat Knife, 21st Century Ka-Bar Knife, and hidden dinosaur age pistol strapped around his boot.  
He pondered what to do now as he faced this new enemy. He could take off after the Spartan Laser grab it in hopes that he has enough time to fire it into the portal or...he can stay here and maybe kill them all off. All of them were suicide but he was used to that, it was a daily thing to him.

"So you're the new enemy of the Dark Master I presume." the dragon said with women like voice but yet menacing.  
S-116 tilted his head sideways in confusion as he was struck from what he heard 'A dragon can talk' he said in his mind dumbstruck from it talking. There was a silence for some seconds until S-116 spoke his mind. He still couldn't believe what was all going on.  
"Hey now, look here…I don't know who this Dark Master is nor have affiliation with any possible enemies he may have…and your friends attacked me without provocation...all I'm here to do is close the portal or if I don't a force of great destruction will be upon this world so please...allow me to close this damn portal" he said with a demanding tone that made the Dragon growl intensely.

The Dragon stared at the portal then back at the Spartan. She did this a couple of times before just staring at the human for a longer time. 'He has a strong voice for something his size' she said in her thoughts. The dragon suddenly sat on his haunches and stared at the human not showing any hostile signs while the rest of it's party just looked at the dragon as if it was stupid. She was curious with this being but she couldn't let him live. That was until she saw his aura...it was strong and pure but something caught her eye. It was a whole different aura, this one was dark and ancient and not good at all. 'Two Auras? Impossible' she was awestruck but held her complexion. She smiled in her thoughts 'Perhaps I can bring him back...he can join us or die...or I can take his aura, spirit, and soul for myself and my Mate'. She knew what she had to do but she had to come up with a plan, it wasn't long.

"Stand down" The dragon said.  
"But your majesty-" one of the brute like apes said before being struck down by the dragon. The Brute like Ape never got back up from that blow, it was most liekly dead from a hit like that. The dragon turned back towards the Spartan, the rest of her party stepped back in fear.  
"I am sorry for the misunderstanding...I am Queen Makura of the Dark Masters Empire and who are you" the dragon said in a calm soothing voice with a slight bow. The Spartan thought for a couple seconds wondering if this could be a trap or maybe can this be a new ally that can help them get out of this place. Even give them all possible protection from all hostiles on this world. There is alot to offer.  
"I am Spartan-116 of the United Nations Space Command, its an honor to be in presence of royalty" bows slightly too "...the main reason why I'm here is because my kind is in a major war with a group called the Covenant…I ran through this portal to find my salvation…that's why I have to close the portal or they will come and kill everything so please let me close it. After that we can make a peace between us." that Spartan said as he took away his battle stance but still kept aware of them. He has been double crossed before but later to find out it was to save him and others.  
He started to get regular flashbacks of his past battles. One of the Flashbacks showed a Colony ship crashing into a city, that very same city itself sat on a huge structure that orbited planets in this huge sector. He also remembers being surrounded by Covenant but he was saved by beams of light.

When his flashbacks subsided he found that the dragon was walking up to him. He stepped back to a defensive position. The dragon stopped at 10 meters from him towering over him, she smiled down at him but it wasn't a devilish smile but a happy smile which made the Spartan a little more uncomfortable.  
She gave him a nod of acceptance, the Spartan lowered his defenses as he understood. The Spartan began to walk towards the Spartan Laser with dragon following him. When he picked it up he could feel that his space was being invaded. He walked towards the direction of the portal and stood in front of it. The dragon stood but 15 meters behind the Spartan.  
He turned his head to look at her, she just sat on her haunches just watching him curiously. He shouldered the weapon and prepared to fire. He held the trigger down, in response a A dark dark red light with a thick outline of purple around it came out of it to show that it was charging its blast. He still paid close attention towards his motion tracker to make sure there were no surprises. The weapon began to show an overcharge on his HUD, it began to admit black and red electricity from it. His shields were being drained and so was his armor systems, his HUD even started to go fuzzy here and there.  
He couldn't stop here, he had to fire even if it meant for his armor to completely fry.

-Makura-  
'Fool' she said in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that this being was this predictable, even with his destructive weapons. She now knew why her King told her to come here for something special. She was going to wait to strike this being before he used the weapon. She was hoping this attack knocked him out, she wanted to bring him back home for questioning and also some fun of her own.  
This 'Covenant' kept on passing through her head. Maybe she found a way to get back at those Cursed Guardians and their Heroes 'Spyro and Cynder'. She resisted the urge to growl at just thinking those names. She couldn't wait to see Spyro's hide as her carpet and to hear Cynder's daily screams of torment.  
She looked over at the remaining Apes, she gave them a nod with a smirking snarl. They understood the gesture.  
She looked back at this being, the time was now!

-Spartan116-  
116 was near success but something in his told him he made a mistake. It kept on telling him to run, he didn't listen. Next thing he knew he was hit from behind by some energy weapon but what he doesn't realize he was only hit by a half of it as for the rest of it hit the portal itself causing some sort of chain reaction.  
All of his shielding gone and the Spartan laser knocked away from him. Before he could get up he was picked up and thrown into a statue, he went straight through it. The Spartan struggled getting back up as he was once again hit but this time he hit one of those black purple crystals he had seen earlier. Once he made contact it exploded sending him over 32 meters into the air. He fell onto the ground making a small crater where he hit.

The explosion rocked his body but the electricity it produced did the worst, it coursed throughout the Spartan's body causing him to scream inhumanly. His insides all screamed in terrible pain. Two screams was heard by the world, 116 struggled to get up as he was shaking worse then a leaf. It was a pain he has never felt before, something alien to him almost.  
Once he stood he was once again attacked but by the Brute like creatures. He tried to evade their attacks the best he could but he was meet with their swords. He pulled out his Ka-Bar Knife then lunged shoving the 7 inch blade into one of the brute thing's throat. The creature reached up and grabs its throat but soon dies. He jerked the knife and backed flipped away from the group, he growled slightly as his mind was slipping out of reality. He glanced at the blood before him, that was when he snapped.  
The Spartan is now in a complete inhuman blood rage. He leaped at his new foes, his Ka-Bar and fists made contact with many of their heads killing them instantly. The swords hit the Spartan but never penetrated but rather bent or broke.  
The Spartan activated one of the Energy Swords and swung away.

All their eyes widened in horror at this weapon as it cut through everything. Nothing stopped it, it just sliced through their shields and swords killing the owner of those swords and shields. The Spartan extinguished his energy sword, he kind of slowly came back to reality. He was surprised to see the blood and carnage before him but he didn't care.

Now amongst all the dead 1 creature left stood before him with fear. It swung its sword in retaliation but the Spartan just stops it, breaks it in two which startles him. The Spartan lunges with his Ka-Bar and stabs the brute like creature in the gut, it didn't stop there. The entire forearm of the Spartan goes in as well and stops at the elbow. The Spartan grabs a hold of its spine and has a good firm grip on it, the brute like creature screams at the top of its lungs in pain from the attack.  
He looked at the Spartan but only to see his dying face in his visor "What the hell are you" it said to the Spartan choking on its own blood. The Spartan brought it closer to his visor.  
"I'm a Spartan...A Demon!" He said causing the brute like creature to scream as he felt a tearing sensation around his back, he soon felt silent.  
The Spartan has just ripped the brute like creature's spine out with his head still attached to it. The crimson red and green blood blood covered the Spartan almost completely along with dirt and black burn marks.  
The Dragoness looked horrified at the Spartan, she has never seen such carnage since the war many months ago. Let alone done by a single being like this one.

The Spartan turned and tossed the skull with still attached spine to the dragoness's front feet. The eyes of the dead Ape that stared into her green eyes sending chills down her spine. Suddenly a huge white flash behind her made her jump to see what was going on. The Spartan ran passed the dragoness diving for the Spartan Laser.  
The flash they saw traveled up the sky for miles high and wide.  
The Spartan stared at the sight after grabbing the Spartan Laser. It looked like a twilight but extremely blurry, but It soon cleared and showed the burnt landscape of Reach. This brought back so many bad memories of his brothers and sisters that have died there.

Battles still raged on as gunfire and plasma fire raged on. The roaring of a nearby Covenant aircraft incoming was heard for miles perhaps. The Spartan could quickly see hundreds of drop ships, Vampires, and Banshees turned towards them and now coming straight at him.

'The blast from the dragon...the blast from the dragon caused this' he said in his mind and with enormous amounts of rage he stood up and raised his voice at the dragon "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT...NOW YOU HAVE DOOMED EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET TO A GENOCIDAL GROUP THAT WILL KILL EVERYTHING...EITHER YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PLACE OR YOU MUST THAT FUCKING STUPID...I WATCHED AS MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS DIE ON THIS WORLD RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME...IF THEY GET THROUGH IT WILL BE THIS WORLD'S BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS" he screamed at her making her feel like she was smaller than he was, he gripping the weapon harder wanting to shoot her with it.. She was shocked by this move as this lower life form screaming at her.  
She started to get flashbacks of her past of Malefor scolding her, beating her, and of a small black dragoness like her taking her spot by Malefor's side. She was forever tortured by these memories.  
She started to feel rage build up in her like a volcano. That's when she erupted with great force. She lunged at the Spartan actually picking him up over her head and slamming him hard on the ground causing his shields to go offline, his helmet to come off as well. He still had a grip on the Spartan Laser.  
The dragoness looked down on the Spartan's face with actually amazement yet with anger. It showed pinkish white skin, he face was scarred, his green eyes that stared back into hers. Pink and Green were her two favorite colors. Her face was mere feet from the Spartans. She saw something in his eyes that made her feel uneasy inside, it started to become a primal fear like a prey to a predator but she felt like the prey.  
His eyes made her calm down a bit but she was still was angered at him "How dare you speak to me that way you puny weakling...your worse than those damn dirty Apes" She growled back at the Spartan ignoring the current threat coming.

The Spartan needed to close the portal 'NOW' before it was too late, he his body screamed in pain from the slam. The Spartan could not move though, the Dragon's weight held him as well as it's strength. He only had one thing to do, it was something he never wanted to do on this world but he had to do it. He closed his and allowed himself to calm a bit. The dragoness was confused at this move.  
She got closer to his face wondering 'what is he doing'. The Spartan suddenly grabbed her by her muzzle with great strength and open his eyes, his eyes had a dark green tint color other than his main eye color. The Spartan let go and she yanked back ready to fight but she lost her footy, but it wasn't her losing her footy it was the Spartan lifting her leg, as she was rose he lunged punching her in the stomach multiple times making her puke all over the ground. The Spartan shoved her down to the ground and she hit hard.  
She thought she was going to be finished, but the Spartan never did such thing as he grabbed his very own head and yelled "Enough...Enough...we have to focus on the portal not her" he said as if talking to the air itself. The Spartan shook his head before he ran for the weapon. He grabbed it and held the trigger hard. As the light began to show coming out of the barrel the weapon itself began to electrify massively like before.

The Dragoness looked at the armored being, she swore she saw the Spartans helmet get picked up by something that actually came from his back. It handed the helmet to him and he put it on. 'It looked like some sort of tentacle...What is he?' she said in her thoughts.  
The electricity started to surround the Spartan, his HUD went offline so has most systems in his suit. The weapon fired hitting the center of the portal. The portal itself made a huge hissing sound, glowed a reddish black color before violently shaking.  
The dragoness stood up, when she stood on all fours she saw nothing except for a bright white light, it all went black after that.  
As for the Spartan, the Laser did do a chain reaction and blowed up in his hands, his vision went black as well.

-hours later, Makura-  
The Spartan laid on the ground over 43 feet from were he fired the Spartan Laser, the Dragoness is laying on a stone wall nearly dead. She started to awake but her vision was blurred. She waited for her vision to clear, when it did she saw that she wasn't dead. She could see the Spartan lay 28 meters from her. She was relived at this and her mission was now complete in a way, all she needed to do was report back.

She tried to stand but couldn't move her bottom half of her body. She probably hit the wall harder than she thought. Most likely she may be paralyzed or the explosion had some magical effect on her or both.  
She tried to stay calm while laying her head down, she was going to try to sleep. She figured if she rested she walk again later or maybe some of the Dark Forces can find her and help her if they don't mistaken her for the enemy. Before she could go to sleep she remembered being told of her mission by some large purple crystal in the center of the world that held her King inside.

She remembered them getting married as a King and Queen but it was short lived when he commanded her to run away but head to these ruins out in Concurrent Skies, and he will find her in a later time. She did not dare question him and she did as she was told.  
She actually lied and she hides nearby, she saw everything. She growled at the moment when the Purple Dragon Spyro and the Former Terror of the Skies Cynder fighting and defeating him. She wanted her revenge but it was going to be hard to get it.  
Half of Malefor's forces worldwide left and the rest are so disorganized she couldn't even tell them to guard a daisy without them having to fail. Malefor and Her Reign were over at the moment.  
She could see the victory before her eyes seeing Spyro on a crucifix and Cynder hung with wire and all the other guardians dipped into Mount Malefor's lava pits, it showed her sitting beside her king ruling the world. These thoughts made her get calm as she slowly went to sleep but one thing entered her mind, 'The Human and his green eyes, his beautiful green eyes...but what was behind them' she thought in her mind and this sent her asleep faster than the conquering visions.

Her sleep was full of nightmares of her past. Malefor beating her, torturing her, and replacing her. She hated these memories but something quickly invaded the dreams and made them worse. It was something she could never imagine. Creatures with impossible strength and hellish beyond imagination. Something ancient kept on torturing her repeatedly, almost worst then what she received when she was young. It kept on saying "I am the monument of your Sins. You will perish like all who else die in this world." whatever that meant.

-116-

The Spartan started to come back but slowly. His head was banging back and forth, his body ached, and his armor is very stiff. It took him some time to get up. He didn't feel pain at the moment cause of the adrenaline rush he had, his armor even kicked in to help his pain and injuries. His HUD no longer functioned so all his armor abilities though, everything else refused to work.  
He took off his helmet to be blinded by the sun. He closed his eyes and stood there letting his senses come back. A few minutes her opened his eyes, his vision was good but still foggy like the rest of him. After doing so he looked around to see his weapons or what happened to the Dragon and the portal too.

He saw that The Portal was gone...gone forever and he was glad for it. He looked over to see the Dragon lying next to a stone wall, he could see her breathing was slow and calm but her injuries were bad. She had deep gashes, bad burns, and what looks like a terrible swollen on her back.  
The Spartan walked towards her grabbing his M6D along the way. He put a fresh clip into it and chambered a round. He stopped next to her and aimed the Magnum at her head, he was going to kill her. He suddenly found himself with a struggle with killing this creature. He had to make a decision but this one was actually hard. He didn't want to kill her but something in the back of his head was shouting him to do it.  
'Do It! Put that ignorant creature out of it's misery' The deep ancient voice in the back his mind kept telling him.  
116 shook his head but every second that passed it repeated the urge to kill her was overwhelming him. He clinched the Magnum tightly, he lowered it "No!" he said sternly while grabbing his head.  
It just growled in the back of his head and leaving it be.

He looked at her while holstering his sidearm, he reached his hand and touched her shoulder. He smiled because he always imagined dragons at a young age and always loved them, when the scientist weren't checking or looking. He decided to help this Dragon with the medical supplies he had, luckily he had extra supply packs he has top of the line medical serums for this kind of job.  
He pulled out a serum that was designed for cell, skin, muscle, and all other bodily organs to repair at a fast rate which he used on Noble 6 back on Reach along with all the other serums. The next Serum was a stabilizer that helped stabilize all functions in the body. The final one was a Blood Clotting serum which stopped/clogged up injuries inside or outside of the body to stop bleeding. On the wounds the outside he slowly cleaned them and placed bio-foam into the wounds to heal. After doing so he patted the dragon's shoulder and smiled again. Though she attacked him but he knew that it may have been out of fear and it is understandable.

The Spartan walked away looking for all his weapons. He found every single one and all worked except for his favorite, the MA5B Assault Rifle. It refused to show ammo count, compass, and along other gadgets it had.  
Before he needed to work on the weapon he needed to fix his armor and helmet. He took off his breast and back plates and began. He felt great pain now on his right arm. He looked at it and it showed 2nd and 3rd degree armor burns that somehow went past the black suit underneath burning it and hit the skin and possibly bone, The Spartan ignored.  
He pulled out some small equipment he could carry.  
He worked on it for an hour and all the systems began to come online. Once he placed it back on it connected with all other armor parts and his armor functioned perfectly. He then concentrated on his helmet. He took some of the parts off and worked with the wiring and panels. It took quite some time to fix it but he did fix it. He put everything back on it, looked at it, and put it back on.

It did a 2 minute reset before all the systems came back. His shields came back, his health meter came back as well, motion tracker was twitchy but worked, and all other information came into view that showed the armor's function diagnostics and his injuries. He was right on the injuries he had 2nd and 3rd degree armor burns and 3rd degree burns in his entire arm to the bone but only in certain areas. He was bleeding too but if he didn't do anything serious he would be alright. He was covered in pretty bad bruising but he didn't feel it.  
He picked up his MA5B and started to work on it. He had to mess with the main power supply which was a 125 lithium miniature fusion battery. Its the newest for weapons which it gives the weapon unlimited service work but if it blows up which is impossible, it can kill a human or possibly a Spartan if he or she doesn't have their armor on. He finally fixes it and hopefully for good. He puts everything back together and inspects it quickly.  
'It looks good working order' he said to himself.

-Spyro and the Others-  
It took them almost an hour to climb the hill itself. It would have been longer if it wasn't for the rocks that were already smashed. When they reached the top of the hill they could see it was unusually flat, stone and metal structures could be seen scattering around the area, but what caught their attention and shocked them the most was the carnage before them. Dead Ape and Grublin everywhere. It looks like they all been torn to pieces from the inside or by something they don't know.  
Not that far away a huge black dragoness laid on her side against a stone wall, badly injured and out cold. Sparx that was still being silent which was never like him, he was scared at the site even though he was used to it from the war.  
Spyro was horrified at the site of all this death. Something caught Spyro's eye, he looked over to see something that was plucked from his nightmares, literally.

It was sitting near this stone gate like thing. It held something in its hands with some sort of black odd shaped device that could be a weapon. It was very big and probably tall as well. The only thing that hit most of the dragons and Cheetah's minds were 'It's an Ape…but a strange looking one'.  
The Guardians, Spyro, Cynder was thinking about taking him back to Warfang for questioning. They all made a plan to surround him from all sides. The ruins will give lots of cover for Cheetahs and Dragons. The Guardians, Spyro, and Cynder will confront him first to see if he will come back willingly but if not then the numbers will make him come back.

"Now, all of you" He whispered to all the Dragon's and Cheetah "Surround the area up in that cover and wait for the signal to strike" they all nodded in response and moved quietly "Spyro and Cynder...you follow our lead" they nodded. Spyro had a look of determination in his eyes and Terrador saw it. They all knew this is something that Spyro saw in his dreams but if the dreams were true, then they would have to end it here or get answers from it 'Alive'.  
They went on with their plan as most of all dragons and cheetah started to move silently into the surrounding ruins to get ready. Once they were all in position they made their move. The 2 Guardians and the 2 young dragons started to slowly walk up to this unknown figure.  
They noticed some brass cylinders lying on the ground as they tried not to trip over the bodies. They got closer by every step, It didn't even looked up at them as it jumped up in surprisement and held whatever it was that he was messing with tightly in his hand. This made them stop in their tracks curious on what it would do. They were at least 20 meters from it.  
It took a defensive stance ready to be attacked, it just stood there looking at them.

-S116-  
Suddenly his motion tracker showed large white dots to his right flank. He jumped up with his MA5B aiming at the unknown contacts and that is when he saw them. 2 large dragons and 2 smaller ones and what appears to be a glowing dragonfly. The Spartan was highly confused by the dragonfly cause at first he mistaken it for a lantern at first site almost, until he saw wings. The biggest dragon was the green one and the other was Yellow. The smaller ones didn't look like a threat but doesn't mean that they weren't. One was Black and the other was Purple.  
He still had his weapon ready as they approached him because he wasn't taking any chances like last time. He stared them down ready for any attack. As they approached closer to him he took a more noticeable defensive stance and made himself look threatening. The Dragons all stopped in their tracks.

"Please don't be alarmed...we are here to help" Terrador said in his deep voice. The Spartan just stared back at the dragon. The Dragon could easily see his reflection in the Spartan's golden visor.  
"What do you want" It asked in a serious voice.  
"We want you to come with us Ape…we have some questions that need to be answered" Terrador replied being highly serious.  
"Ape…I ain't no big hairy Ape…and why should I believe you or anything you say" Spartan said back raising his voise.  
"You don't have to...you can either come with us peacefully or we can force you too".  
"Good luck with that…because if I don't trust you then…I am not going to go anywhere with your posey." Spartan replied back.  
"Now this is your last chance to-"  
"Piss off" Spartan said interrupting Terrador making him madder than ever.

'Now it was a complete standoff now and what will happen next' everyone thought or said in their minds. The Spartan was ready to fight to the death. The Guardians, Spyro, and Cynder are ready for a fight along with everyone else. Well except for Sparx of course.

* * *

*_Arthur note- This isn't the end of awesomeness. Be prepared for the next chapter! D_*


	6. Chapter 3d

*Arthur Note- Sorry for this being a bit late, been busy with family and other things. This Chapter is long and may not be good, I only had time to work on this at night when I'm really really tired. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!*

* * *

The Spartan stood there ready for them the fight to come. The large green dragon began to make a clicking noise which confused the Spartan. The Spartan didn't know what it was but he did not like it.

Suddenly his vision turns green, his HUD shows he has been hit from his right flank. He started to get hit from all sides with some sort of strange green orbs.

He just stood there as they hit his shields, 0% damage to his shields. He merely chuckled at this cause they were throwing glass bulbs at him, there was no way in hell they could do harm to him.

Something suddenly hit him from under making him eat his own thoughts. This knocked him back some good distance, he looked quickly to his right just in time to see two spears coming straight at him. He moved to left slightly to allow that spear to whiz past him, the other spear hit his side but shattered into hundreds of pieces causing .98% shield damage.

Arrows and more spears started to come straight at him in all directions. His HUD labeled them as enemy projectiles now giving him detail of each one of its speed, size, and where it's gonna hit.

It was all useless to his shields and armor. They merely shattered on impact, practically no damage, the Spartan got a bit lazy allowing that very few to hit him because there was no current threat from them. He now found himself being hit from under into the air for about 5 meters but landed perfectly back on his feet. His shields flared signaling it was a heavy hit, his shields now at 82% He realized they are a greater threat so he yanked his body towards the ruins and aimed his weapon but before he could fire he was hit from underneath again.

Whatever it was it knocked him 20 meters back, it was with extreme force almost equivalent of an IED explosion. He landed on his back sliding for some meters before he jumped up. He could not find where it was coming from as he was hit again and again. His armor took all the hits but they continued to hit harder and harder especially more around his head.  
He looked over to the group of Dragons quickly and saw the big green one have a grin on his face. The Spartan realized that the huge green one was doing this somehow. He took off around the ruins and boulders to keep from being hit. More of these shots came from the ground missing him by mere inches.

-Terrador-

His eyes widened as this ape like creature ran faster than anything he has ever seen while dodge all the earth shots. Before it took it all and still got back up like it was nothing. This was nothing like he has never seen before, this worried him.

He saw the path this Ape was coming, it was coming straight at them "Everybody NOW" he yelled giving an order to all the Cheetah and Dragons in the ruins hiding to now engage. They all jumped from cover to attacked the Ape without warning.

-Spartan116-

His motion tracker showed many contacts on both sides coming at him. He pulled out his Titanium Combat Knife and held it along his wrist like he was hiding it. He did this to make perfect blocks, slashes, and stabs.

Arrows, spears, fireballs, earth shots, ice shards shot past the Spartan as he was engaged by Dragons and some weird anthromorphic Cheetahs. Only some hit their mark but it did not damage him barley.

He saw tall bi-pedal Cheetahs coming at him from all sides with great speed, this speed could be almost that of an Elite but with more fluiditic speed. The Spartan was astonished but he wasn't going to be stopped by these 7 foot plus cats.

He did a flip over the first group of the Cheetahs landing directly behind them, he started to use CQC on whoever came at him. No blade or hand made contact with the Spartan even though some were so close.

He was lightning fast hitting, kicking, slashing, and stabbing the Cheetahs and the Dragons that came at him. He stabbed were pressure points, ligaments, tendons are to make them immobile before knocking them out with a well good placed punch or kick.

-Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and The Guardians-

The 2 Guardians including Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter watched as their fellow Cheetahs and Dragons, most of which whom are veterans of the Great War being taken down by a lone Ape. They missed every stab and slash at him. That small blade in his hand sliced through the swords and daggers of the Cheetah. All the forces they have came with are either on the ground knocked out or can't move as if paralyzed. Sparx shivered in fear behind Spyro's horns "s-s-s-s-scary...g-g-green guy."

Spyro and Cynder knelled down like a predator and growled, Terrador and Volteer were the only ones standing tall and proud looking down at the site before them. Hunter stayed in the shadows with his bow ready to strike, he just had to wait for the right moment. His arrow tip was made entirely of crystal. He obtained many of these crystals during the Great War. This are used to disrupt anything alive or basically destroy any structure. He collected enough for at least 300 arrows and has tested 2 of them a month before, they worked like a charm. He readied his bow and aimed for the Apes head, he decided to aim at the black thing underneath instead.

-Spartan116-

The Spartan started to take steps towards the group. He started to run straight towards them with great speed and force behind him. He knew it could be suicide somewhat but he had to take out the main threat. He was at least 32 meters from them but before he could get any closer he was hit in the shoulder by an arrow but it hit the black under armor and it glowed...It exploded a few seconds later.

-Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and The Guardians-

Everyone's eyes could have shot out of their skulls at the site. They see the Apes body get tossed like a rag-doll across the area. The Explosion itself was small but extremely powerful, causing them to use their wings to protect themselves.

The Ape hit and slide across the ground before coming to a halt, its body was covered in a blue electricity.

To their surprise he got back up gripping his arm, it screamed with a sound they have never heard before but Spyro recognized the sound a little bit. This made him feel that he was cursed, his dreams told of a being of Green Armor coming and bringing the End with him. His mind was slowly twisting along with his heart, he growled deeply as his scales slightly changed color a bit. The Ape grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Crimson red blood with a green tint ran all the way down his right arm.

-Spartan116-

The Spartan went down on his knee, the electricity played havoc with his systems for some seconds and they came back online. His right arm had blood oozing out. He could see a hole inside the black under suit. His HUD alerted him that his shields were down and he had severe injuries. His muscles, ligaments, and whatever was in the impact zone was obliterated. His arm was now forever useless, 'The shot came from the ruins...they still have back up' the Spartan said holding his arm tightly in terrible pain.

"My...My arm" he said out loud. The pain went throughout his body. He can hear screaming in his body that wasn't his. He tried to stand up, but once he did he was hit again but this time in the knee in the same black area. It did the exact same result though this time the power was more powerful then the last.

-Spyro and Cynder-

Spyro and Cynder was sneaking up to the Ape to restrain him or finish him off but yet another arrow from Hunter hit the Ape in the knee. They covered themselves with their wings from the shock-wave. When they moved their wings away the saw the Ape surprisingly trying to stand one both legs, it couldn't.

-Spartan116-

The Spartan let out a scream that was more inhuman than ever. It could be heard over miles around. The pain was so much that not even the Spartan training could prepare him for it. More electricity passed through his body, disrupting his armor systems again.

He sat down the best he could and let his busted leg relax but he could not fell his right arm or right leg much anymore. HUD came back online and showed that the same thing happened to his leg like his arm. Only the bone and half of his muscle is still actually holding it. He was bleeding out fast, his body was slowly becoming cold. He looked over slowly, he saw the Purple and the Black dragon coming towards him slowly. He looked into their eyes, he saw that they had a warriors fight in them. They have been through Hell and back, this was only a look he saw in some. The Purple one made him worry the most, he saw that it's eyes were filled with great rage and conflict and...something dark. He diverted his look to his arm and leg, he was dumbfounded.

He has never seen arrows do this. They are probably less primitive then he thought. His MA5B was somewhere and his knife same thing. He remembers he still had his KA-Bar and the M6D Magnum, he could still fight.

He reaches for it, grabs it, and aims at the two approaching dragons. Before he pulls the trigger he sees something behind them in the ruins. He flips to Night Vision, he now sees the one that shot those arrows. A hooded Cheetah and he had his bow aimed at him ready to fire again.

The Spartan had enough of this shady Cheetah. He aimed at the Cheetah and fired without second thoughts. The 12.7mm round left the barrel and zoomed past the 2 dragon's heads and hit the Cheetahs arrow making it explode. Smoke covered the area and the Spartan sighed in relief. The two dragons looked behind each other towards were the Cheetah was.

-Spyro and Cynder-

"HUNTER...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Spyro and Cynder yelled at the same time.

The Guardians looked at the site in horror 'What new weaponry could do this' Terrador said in his mind. He looked over at the Green Armored Ape, he saw a shiny white object in his left hand. He felt cold shivers go down his spine, he has seen no weapon on this world that can cause that kind of damage. He felt great sorrow for Hunter, he was a proud Cheetah Warrior.

Cynder went into a instant trance. She could hear everything around her, including heartbeats. She looked towards the Ape, it was on its good knee trying to stand back up. The red crimson blood with green tints covered the ground.

She could hear two heartbeats in the ape but she didn't give a damn. Rage built up inside her, she charged in for the kill. Spyro along with everyone else looked as the dragoness charged at the Ape with blind rage. Spyro couldn't help but smirk in a sadistic way.

-Spartan116-

The Spartan's motion tracker lit up with a dot coming to his front. He saw it was the black dragon charging him roaring. Before he could fire a shot his M6D it was knocked out of his hands by some shadow.

The Dragon was on top of him a second after latching its powerful jaws around his throat. The teeth slowly went through the black under-suit slowly entering his throat. He felt the teeth puncture part of his windpipe and jugulars.

Blood started to fill the dragons mouth of not only her blood but the Spartans as well. He grabbed her by the throat with his left hand and squeezed.

He was getting weaker by the second. He continued to squeeze harder and harder than ever for dear life. The dragon began to lose breath so she let go of the human's neck, she then dragon unleashed a small torrent of purple lightening onto him. This sent him into a busted pillar at least 30 meters with enough force to smash a warthog like a tin can.

He slowly came to a halt, he grabbed his own throat to stop the bleeding. Blood was squirting out of the holes like a fountain.

He knew he was going to die "Well...I gu...gu...uess this I..s...it..." He said trying to speak as blood filled his mouth and leaked on the inside of his helmet.

'It's not over yet my old friend' an ancient voice said to him 'Now...lets teach these primitives a lesson'. The Spartan sighed in relief as he felt his body come back together once again. He felt everything heal at a fast rate, this adrenaline like feeling felt wonderful...he seemed to miss it but shunned it.

-Spyro and the others-

Everyone looked at Cynder, she has never been this vicious before. Spyro walked up to her side and placed his wing on her but she growled at him causing him to back off.

"You should have came with us Ape...now for your arrogance you will die here along with your brethren" Terrador said in his deep voice "Cynder...Spyro lets go" Terrador finished but he didn't expect for Cynder to act so aggressively.

"NOOOOOOO" She screamed "I will make sure this Ape is ripped limb from limb for what he has done...and for what his race has done to us Dragons, and Me!" she finished launching herself at the downed Ape.

"Cynder Stop" Spyro yells at Cynder but she doesn't even hear him.

She continues her attack at the downed Ape. She quickly found herself grabbed by the throat by this Ape she was going to kill. He is now standing and holding her above the ground over him. All his injuries are healed enough for him to stand, which makes everyone's mouths drop.

He squeezed so tightly that Cynder began to squeal like a pig. Spyro leaped at the Ape but was met with a kick in the chest by it. Volteer ran to Spyro's side to see if he was ok.

Cynder Grabbed the Ape's bloody throat to push him away, it was useless, she quickly began to lose the world around her. The Ape now through her into a pillar behind him making her go completely through it. Once on the other side she laid still as the stone she just went through.

Volteer shot a electric bolt at the Ape, it made him do a back flip but he landed on his feet again. It was shaking badly as if it hurt him real bad. Then it looked up at Volteer and ran towards him. Volteer used more electric attacks, they all missed. Volteer saw the Ape come straight at him, he tried to move out of the way but he ended up being tackled to the ground. Terrador used many Earth boulders to allow Volteer to get up but the Ape merely punched his way through them all or dodged them. Terrador joined in the fight...him and Volteer had another thing coming.

Spyro limped towards Cynder body with Sparx close beside him. Spyro now stood above her, he saw blood slowly coming out of her mouth, nose, and ears, and many cuts she obtained. She was still breathing but from the blood she had internal bleeding and possibly extreme brain trauma. Spyro teared up massively and proceeded to cry. He felt something inside him build up, it was very familiar dark feeling. He began to smile as he felt nothing but pure power. His mind slowly twisted and snapped, he closed his eyes and started to painfully chuckle, it started to become a small but twisted laugh.

Terrador and Volteer were beaten all to hell. The Ape slowly walked towards them, it began to take off his helmet. Once it was halfway off blood poured out of it and revealed and bloody pinkish face with many scars. They both gasp at the site cause they have never seen a Ape like this before.

Its eyes were green in color but, something was different about them like they could see something on the other side. He smiled and looked into Terrador's eyes. Terrador never thought that a lone Ape can do such damage or fight this way.

The right out of nowhere a purple blast hits the Ape from behind and knocks him face first into the dirt. He gets up quickly and faces were it came from.

-Spartan116-

The Spartan looked at the Purple Dragon as if he was looking at the Flood for the first time. A large distorted purple aura was around the dragon's body with black electricity emanating from it. Scales are black as coal but could see some tints purple. His eyes were a pure white which made the Spartan feel so uncomfortable, he took some steps back. He felt a strange feeling as if the dragon was trying to stare into his soul. He put his fists up ready for an attack but didn't know what to expect for what was going to come.

He was hit from behind, then the front, then the side knocking him to the ground. He jump up quickly but discovered the dragon was gone, nowhere in sight. The other 2 dragons charged him using their abilities to disable the Spartan while they had a chance. He was able to dodge most of the attacks.

He needed a weapon, he looked around quickly. He saw his MA5B was lying some distance. If he ran as fast as he could he can have it and use it. He ran for the weapon dodging whatever came at him. He did a baseball slided grabbing the MA5B, he moved around into a kneeing position and aimed at the 2 large dragons. Almost before pulling the trigger he was hit by a large purple blast of energy that coursed throughout his body knocking him into a large boulder. The hit was powerful, dwarfed that of a Hunter's shield by a million. He started to bleed from the skull and he was dazed.

After he came back to his senses he saw the purple dragon. It was merely inches from him with claws and teeth. The Spartan moved his arm to take the brunt of it but instead he was knocked to the ground with large amounts of force.

The purple dragon bit down on the humans arm trying to tear it to pieces but the armor prevented that. Spartan-116 rolled over on top of the dragon and punched him in the face one good time driving its skull into the ground. It looked like a cartoon almost to him but with blood, lots of it.

All movement ceased, The Spartan rose, turning around to face the other two dragons. he took a step until something grabbed his boot pulling him straight onto the ground with great force.

The Spartan fell to the ground and was surprised that the purple dragon only had some cuts from the impact of his fist. The Spartan saw nothing in its pure white eyes. Not even a single emotion which made him fell something he hasn't felt in a long time, Fear.

He saw the back of the dragon's throat light up with a dark flame. The Spartan had to move now or he will die. He reached up for his knife but was not there but he felt something else, a necklace. Not his dog tags but a necklace and he remembers it well.

It was a gift from a Marine Priest when he was a child in the Spartan Training. The Priest gave him a necklace with a cross on it.

He never saw the Priest again but he got tragic news about the Priest when he was 16. He was killed by the Insurrection on Angus II. He died a War Hero saving thousands by giving his life.

Spartan-116 wasn't that religious at all, not many Spartans believed in that sort of thing but everyone is different. Thats the part of being human.

The Spartan ripped the necklace off, held the cross, and stabbed the dragon in the eye. It roared in pain halting its attack.

He pulled it back out, wrapped it around his hand and ran. He was looking for his helmet, he saw it lying with the 2 other dragons. They attacked him head on. He was lucky not to be smashed by the green ones tail or being bitten by the yellow one. When he finally grabbed his helmet he slipped it on and took off again but this time to the ruins. He quickly put the necklace in one of his armor compartments to keep it safe.

He wasn't able to get far. He was hit from behind by a powerful electric blast. It was powerful enough to make his shields go offline and his HUD as well. It traveled throughout his body. He heard more screaming from inside his head, he stumbled but kept on going.

A shadow grabbed the back of his neck and threw him into the 2 dragons. The green dragon brought down its tail and smashed the Spartan into the ground and the Yellow one used what looked like lightning out of his mouth on the Spartan. He armor went into a lock-down by the power over load. Though he couldn't move for a few seconds but the pain he was going through was extreme, enough to make even a Spartan blackout.

The Green dragon kept on using his earth attacks on him trying to crush him for good, which was having little effect on that part. The Yellow Dragon used more of his electric attacks which made the Spartan still feel the pain that coursed throughout his body.

The Purple dragon flew above them and unleashed a black flame all around him. The other two was lucky not to be killed by the heat or the blast itself.

The heat built up quickly and the Spartan felt it 'This was similar to being glassed by a Covenant Battle Cruiser years ago' he thought as the heat built up so much.

He started to force move the suit slowly and trying to get on his knee. The weight of the armor was almost stopping him along with the weight of the flames pushing down on him. He was able to get on his knee but could not move anymore. The weight was too much to bear but he stayed in his position as if his life depended on it.

He slowly reached for the Energy swords he had. He was able to quickly grab one but the other wasn't that easy but he grabbed it. He felt the one in his right hand was cold as ice even with the flames, the other was hot as the flames themselves but it did not harm the Spartan. He turned them on giving off the 'Skeeeeesssshhhh' noise they make along with the light they made.

The Flames were being bounced off by the blades. The right one put the flames out while the other took in the flames as if feeding off of them. The strange symbols started to flash and glare very brightly. The swords power became more and more brighter by the second. He started to use them to block the flames to allow most of his systems to come back online. It took 12 seconds for them to come back online, The weight of the flames became less on the Spartan. His armor lockup went away and he was able to move again. His shields came back online but the Spartan felt completely drained for some reason.

It felt like death, he knew this feeling very well. He wanted to drop the energy swords and allow the flames to kill him slowly 'I ain't going down that easy' he said to himself as he was preparing to jump. He knelt down in a squat position and launched himself out of the flames and stabbed the purple dragon in ribs with the energy Blade.

It screamed terribly and loud, It fell out of the sky howling and snapping it's jaws at the Spartan. With all the weight of the Spartan smashed the dragon into the ground creating impact crater. To his surprise it wasn't dead and it threw him off.

They both started have a stare down with one another, both walked a circle around each other. The purple dragon was laughing as he stared at humans visor, the Spartan underneath had a cocky smirk. It charged him, he moved slightly to the right to allow the dragon to miss but the Spartan didn't. The blades sliced all the way down the side of the dragon going through the bone and flesh of the dragon. It fell as crimson red purple blood gushed out of the dragon. The Spartan had a great deal of it on him but he was use to it.

The Spartan smiled in satisfaction but was shocked to see the dragon begin to laugh in a strange distorted voice. The bone suddenly healed and the flesh sewed itself back together. The Spartan prepared for another attack.

The dragon charged again and the same results accord for the next 2 minutes. The dragon kept on getting hit again and again with the energy swords but the same thing happened again. He decided to use range attacks with the energy swords so he aimed the left blade and activate it.

The Blade went away but the device itself morphed in thin air around the Spartan's hand into a pistol shaped weapon. The response was always pleasing when it fired a energy blast hitting the dragon square in the chest knocking him about 28 meters back.

It screamed loud in pain, The dark aura around him began to dissipate. The Spartan just got an idea. He charged the downed dragon but was engaged by his friends. He used the swords as a quick advantage. He knee capped both dragons, he used the left energy swords range ability to knock them down but not kill them. He turned to the purple dragon that was struggling to stand, he charged at full speed.

The dragon saw him coming and charged a purple electric blast was bigger than the last one he used a while ago but it wasn't accurate at all. He dodged it only being missed by mere centimeters. He thrusted with the right blade and stabbed him in the chest into its heart, he did the same with the left blade. He charged them both up and they sent a massive electric shock throughout the dragon's body making him scream like bloody murder. Spartan pulled both blades out and deactivated them, he kicked the dragon in the stomach making him hit a metal type wall. The Spartan's mind slowly faded, he was acting different now.

He walked up to the purple dragon and started to kick him and punch repeatedly. He picked him up by the throat and squeezed. The eyes of the purple dragon faded back to purple back to white many times. Blood began to come out of his mouth.

The 2 bigger dragons couldn't barely stand. They watched in horror at what he was doing to the legendary purple dragon.

The dragon jumped up quickly and bite down on the forearm of the human. The teeth could not break the arm or even penetrate the armor but they went through the exposed black part. Blood began to fill the dragon's mouth and it tasted awful. It had some strange oozy feeling which made him let go. He was met with a kick to the stomach again and being stomped on.

He felt something begin to wrap around his neck and squeeze with powerful strength. He looked up a saw a long greenish tentacle coming out the Apes hand, it was wrapping around his neck like a snake. The Ape just stared at him like in a trance. The pressure became more and more increasing on his neck. The purple dragon's eyes went back to normal and the aura went away but in his head he could hear 'you win this time'.

-Spyro-

Spyro looked at the Ape with extreme hatred and prejudice. The pressure increased on his neck making him unable to breathe. He started to struggle trying to catch his breath and escape. The Ape bent down and grabbed his muzzle, it held it tight to the point were could not breathe at all.

His eyes were bloodshot from this. His vision started to go blurry. All he could see was his own dyeing reflection in the golden visor, this angered him. He thought he was going to die here but he saw something coming up behind the Ape. It was big and black, It limped closer and closer behind the Ape.

"Ready to die mongrel" the Ape said in a darker similar ancient voice, it was similar to the one of that in his dream but this one was more dominant and ancient.

Out of nowhere the Ape grabbed its own head, trying to pull himself away. He looked around then back down on Spyro. Spyro heard him gasp and pull away but the tentacles refused to let go.

"Let go of him...not here...we have done enough...we must leave" the ape said as if talking to thin air "I don't care...let him go" He said again. Now the pressure started to let up, they started to go back into his arm and hand. Spyro still could not get his breath back. He stared at the Ape with even more hatred but confused on why he didn't kill him. Spyro could see the huge black thing behind more quickly now. It was the dragoness that was lying on the ground some time ago. She shot a green fire ball at the Ape and hit him in the back, this made him stumble to the ground. The Ape got back and faced the dragoness. He pulled out that strange weapon of light again and began to slowly walk to the dragoness.

An arrow hit the Ape in the back making an explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed the ape picking himself up. The dragoness ran up to the Ape placing its paw on his head and with a green light the Ape fell unconscious. The weapon turned off and the Ape just laid there.

The Dragoness looked at the purple dragon and snarled at him. She began to approach him slowly with a devilish smile. Spyro could easily see the hatred in her eyes at him and he could see nothing but darkness.

"Stay...Stay away from him" a voice said behind him. He looked up and he saw Hunter. Almost all of his clothing was burned as well as many parts of his body was burnt. He had a bloody scar on his face that started from under his chin all the way up to forehead. The Dragoness smiled and Hunter prepared his bow slowly. She could tell he was weak and tired but she stopped when she heard a similar voice.

"Back away from him Makura...nice and easy" Terrador said in a threatening tone.

"It's been a long time since we seen each other...the last time I saw you, you was at the battle of Verna Isles...I remember our fight." She said with a huge smile on her face as she turned her head in the Guardians direction.

"I remember it well now back away from Spyro" He said taking some steps forward and gave a menacing growl. She saw Volteer walking behind her to thrawft any escape.

"Oh this little purple worm..." she said with hate in her voice "I just want to her him scream" she said with a smile as she stared Spyro down. Spyro backed up closer to the wall. All of his wounds were healed except for broken bones, some cuts, but lots of bruises. The wounds he received from the strange weapon is nothing now but a long bruises.

"You will not do such thing traitor" Volteer said as he gave her a growl.

She just smirked "He needs to be punished for his crimes...Him and His slimy traitorous whore" she said.

"The only one that needs punished is you...you're the one that allied yourself with the Dark Master and worst of all you became his mate" Terrador said. Spyro looked in confusion like he just got hit by a stampede a couple times.

Hunter took his bow out and slowly pulled it back with one of those special arrows. He was struggling to even have it pulled back.

"Now surrender or else" Terrador finished and she just smiled.

"Or else what...you will kill me...yeah sure" she said looking down on Spyro. She sighed in frustration "Maybe next time I can get my chance to kill you and your friends...Spyro" after saying that she disappeared into black smoke.

Terrador and Volteer now ran to Spyro's side and helped him up. Hunter helped the best way he could but he was badly hurt too. Once Spyro was on their feet he was hit by something in his heart. It was a feeling that he felt about Ignitus at the Ring of Fire. 'Cynder' he said in his mind. He looked in all directions for her. He then saw her lying on the ground some distance away.

Sparx was knocked out beside Cynder. Somehow in some way he was. Spyro ran for her falling many of times but was soon by her side. The Guardians were right beside her as well worried.

Hunter was busy trying to wake up the Cheetahs and Dragons on the ground that were not dead.

Cynder was in bad condition. She had blood still coming out of her mouth, nose, and ears. Spyro touched her shoulder and she was cold which made him worry so bad. He started to shed tears. Volteer place his tail on Spyro's shoulder to comfort him. One of the once was knocked out Cheetahs limped to Cynder's side and checked her.

"She is alive...but if we don't get her back to Warfang within ten minutes...it will be too late" the Cheetah said to them with a worried look. The Guardians looked at each other and back down on the Cheetah.

"How are we supposed to get back to Warfang in ten minutes" Sparx said finally awake "Ow my head hurts" he finished.

"I can use Electric Teleportation" Volteer said making everyone look at him with confusion. He looked at them like they were stupid "Oh..I'm sorry but it's a ability I just learned before the war ended...it allows me to bend the electromagnetic field of the world and turn us into little bolts and send all to the coordinates the user wants at any given minute or choice" Volteer finished but everyone just looked at him in confusion.

"English please" Sparx said annoyed but still trying to get over a headache.

"It allows me and whoever else near me teleport across great distances in a short time frame" Volteer said "It can allow us to go to Warfang in 30 seconds" Volteer finished making everyone excited. He felt overwhelmed by the attention now.

"You're a Genius Volteer...let's do it now so Cynder can be saved" Spyro yelled in excitement and yet being serious at the same time. Volteer was happy to be called a genius but he became serious. He told the Cheetah to tell the others to gather all the Apes strange weapons and for everyone to meet in a circle. The Cheetah wasted no time. Volteer picked up Cynder and Spyro carrying them on his back. Terrador knew what next to do. He went over and picked up the unconscious Ape.

"My ancestors he is heavy" Terrador said picking him up onto his back and carrying him. All the remaining Dragons and Cheetah had all the strange weapons and meet up with everyone else in the center. Volteer looked at everyone and asked them if they were ready, they all were. He closed his eyes and his entire body started to electrify. They all suddenly levitated in the air about 25 meters. Suddenly they were all gone in a bright flash.

30 seconds later they flashed in the middle of the plaza in Warfang. Cyril, Flame, and Ember saw it and flew down to them. They were confused but saw the condition they were in. Moles came and helped everyone to the Healers in the Infirmary.

When they reached them the healers began their work. They treated the worst first then the rest.

Cynder was the first to be worked on since she was the worst, they worked on her for some time.

Spyro was worried out of his mind, Ember was busy helping. She had healing abilities that healed even the most wounds quickly. Flame was helping others with anything he can.

Whilst all of this was going on, Terrador and Volteer was telling Cyril about their encounter. Terrador just now now remembered his cargo, he nearly forgot about it. He allowed the Ape to roll off his back and he hit the ground with a loud metal thud.

The Cheetahs and the Dragons that were carrying the weird weapons and tools ran to the Guardians and gave it to them. Volteer told some moles to carry them to his study and take the Ape to the dungeon inside the temple. The weapons were light but the Ape was so heavy that they couldn't even make him budge. Some nearby dragons that were on guard ran over and helped to move him. They now could move him easier but it was still heavy as hell.

After some time everyone was healed but Cynder was still being worked on. Spyro was waiting outside the room for any news. Ember appeared from the curtains which made Spyro jump up, he wanted to hear the news. Sparx was with him but he was asleep on the waiting bench. He was tired from today but he didn't do anything, almost like half of the damn time. Ember looked at Spyro sadly but gave hims a sly smile.

"Will she be alright...Is she ok...can I see her" Spyro said frantically making Ember back up from Spyro.

She smiled more and giggled "Yes...yes she will be fine...give her a week and she will be completely healed...you can go in and visit her if you want but recommend not to cause she needs her rest and so do you" She said making Spyro happier than a hatchling getting a birthday gift. He knew he needed to get some rest yet he wanted to see Cynder first.

He decided to see her in the morning to allow to rest though it killed him inside to do so. he cared for her so much.

Ember gave him a room to share with Hunter. Spyro walked in to see Hunter with lots of bandages covering his body. The room had two beds and 2 dressers to put clothes.

"Hey Hunter are you ok" Spyro asked with concern.

"The Healers said I will heal but I will have many scars for life...each scar is a 'Badge of Honor'...so yes I'm ok...how is Cynder is she ok?" Hunter asked Spyro.

"They said she will be fine...she just needs rest...I'm glad you're ok as well and speaking of rest I think we both need some" Spyro said as he laid on his bed.

"Thats good to know and I agree with you Spyro on that" he said with a chuckle and they laid down in their beds. Spyro had many things go across his mind from his dreams to his encounter with this unknown green armored ape to many other things. The one thing that was always in his mind was Cynder. He could have lost her today but he was glad she lived through it, she was a tough dragoness. He would do anything for her, he would die for her.

Before he fell asleep Ember walked in the room laughing which made Spyro and Hunter jump up. Spyro saw her carrying Sparx and he was still asleep.

"Aw crap I forgot that Sparx was left out there...Oops" He said making Ember laugh even more. Hunter just could not help but chuckle at this so did Spyro. She laid Sparx on Spyro's pillow next to him.

"Thanks" Spyro said thanking her.

"You're welcome...you purple knight" She said giving him a flirtatious wink and smile. She walked out of the room after that with a giggle.

Spyro was dumbstruck for a second, he could not help but blush. Hunter laughed hard and long at Spyro, he received a glare at him. Hunter finished laughing and went to sleep.

Spyro laid his head down and started to go asleep slowly. He knew Ember had a thing for him and probably still does even when she is with Flame, or if they was together. They hung out all of the time but...where they going out?

He remembered the fighting between Ember and Cynder. Ember kept on flirting with him and Cynder for some odd reason got angry but that wasn't really it. Ember grew up alone with only a mole to raise her. All of this because Cynder when she was corrupted.

Flame when he first met him was a hotheaded and always looking for a fight. Him and Flame had gotten into it before, once got so serious they almost killed each other. Flame has a deep, hidden dark past he won't tell no one about.

Now they are the bestest friends in the world and Flame has changed almost completely but he still act like he is all that. Ember is now trusting Cynder and they are good friends, though they have their times.

Spyro continued to sleep over the annoying snoring of Sparx. Images of Cynder passed through his eyes and head. This made him pass out. As Spyro slept and all the Citizens of Warfang were in their houses with their doors shut preparing for the worst and with the armies of Warfang ready for a fight somewhere right now a battle will begin shortly and they may have to help.

The strangest thing is...Spyro can't remember what had happened for him to receive his injuries. Not a single thing.

-Base Camp Alpha/Volcano-

Everyone was tired from the travels but had base camp up and running. Tents were up and cooks began to cook whatever they could. The Vehicles were all lined up ready for anything to happen. Many soldiers went to sleep to rest but most stayed awake. Spartan-115 and the Captain were going over all the weapons they had in stock and planning.

"Ok Captain...how much to be exact" Spartan-115 asked.

"Ok sir, we have 98 of the MA series assault rifles like the MA5A, MA5B, MA5C, and MA37s...As for Handguns we have 42 M6Gs and 18 9mm and 12 M6Ds...We have 47 DMRs...20 M90 and M45s...9 sniper rifles which are the SRS99 and the S2 series...and some rocket launchers and grenade launchers along with some M247H machine guns, a few H-165 TLs, 3 Spartan Lasers. We have enough grenades to level a huge skyscraper, also including some stolen plasma grenades...we also have enough ammo to last us 2 weeks of constant combat if we rationed it" the Captain gave the weapons report to his current CO. The ground shook a couple of times which made everyone look around. Spartan-115 got worried and put Athena's chip into his interface to keep her safe from anything else. He also had an AI already and his name was George. They worked good together over the years. Athena and him worked good together but they had their disagreements. They felt more shaking, it felt like something walking around underneath them. Everyone figured it's the volcano activity and nothing more.

"Damn Volcano...we are damned not to become part of the earth!" Captain pointed out.

"Athena and George notified me that even if the Volcano did a major eruption...we would not get turned into ash. We are safe captain...don't worry yourself." 115 replied to him.

"Ok Sir...well, I have to get going sir, I'm going with some of the scouts for patrol" he said giving him a quick salute before about facing and taking off with his MA5C on his back. 115 just merely shook his head, he knew the Captain always wanted to be on the front lines. That man loved it as much as a kid on Christmas.

115 looked over at their own base, though it wasn't military sharp it was good enough. They can worry about looks later. He now entered the command tent and proceeded to rest a bit, he needed it for what he and everyone has been through, he'd hoped they wouldn't have to fire a shot here.


	7. Some Trust gained, Old Problems

-Warfang, 2 Days after the incident-

"We need to scout Mount Malefor Terrador...it's the only way to be sure that the Dark Army isn't preparing for a strike!" Cyril said in a bit of a panic. Though it has been many months after the Great War has ended, there was still sightings of the remnants of the Dark Armies and their allies "Not only that my friend we must know if there are more of those weird apes around too" the Ice Guardian added as Terrador nodded. Cyril had a point, if there was more then they needed to be either dealt with or captured.  
"I will volunteer myself to scout the area" Spyro said stepping forward. There was a cough behind them which made them look.  
"I think if you take a message from me to my men... I think they'll be more cooperative" said S-116 from his cell. Inside the meeting room was a small cell, it had a small metal wooden bed with a night stand, a curtain doorway for the bathroom, and a small crystal giving it light. The Cell had iron bars but where glowing green of magic to prevent anything evil from escaping. 116 was still in his armor except for his helmet, it was on the nearby table outside the cell.

"And why should we listen to you Ape?" Terrador asked with a growl deep in his throat.  
"Because there are two more humans like me there" he said simply making Terrador visibly pale. Terrador gave glances with everyone, they all slowly nodded. They knew what would happen if they attacked these strange...apes with those certain two there.  
"We'll do as you say...but what if they don't believe the message?" the Earth Dragon asked.  
"Oh trust me they will... but if they don't…then I pray for you" S-116 said with a sly grin as he held a chip in his hand on a chain "give this to the one in blue armor" he said finishing as Spyro took the chip from him putting it on.  
"What's the catch ape?" Spyro asked in a harsh tone of voice.  
"That in exchange for doing this...allowing my men refuge in your city…I will along with my chain of command will give you all the information on our race so that we won't have any more...misunderstandings" the Spartan said hands intertwined with some weird glowing green metal.  
"Fine! But if they cause any trouble...it will be brought on top of your head" Terrador said as he turned to the mole guards "release him" he commanded.  
"**WHAT! YOUR LETTING HIM GO AFTER WHAT HE DID TO CYNDER! HE'S AN APE AS WELL!**" Spyro shouted and ripped off the chain "find someone else to fight your damn battles" the purple dragon said and ran off.

Spartan-116 watched the purple dragon run out as the moles untied him. He understood how the young dragon felt for Cynder. Days before he tried to explain the situation but they refused to listen to him. Now he was confused why they would listen to him now, perhaps from their small weak interrogations and fear of of his race made them change their minds. He walked over to the chip and picked it up. He walked over to the Earth Guardian but paused in front of him. He extended the chain to allow it go around the dragon's neck. Terrador understood the action and he allowed the Spartan to get close enough to put it around his massive neck.  
"What are you all going to do with Spyro" the Spartan asked with a worried tone.  
"We need to leave him alone for now…let him calm himself" Terrador replied back to the Spartan.  
"You want me to talk to him" he said asking Terrador and everyone in the room looked at him. He noticed all the looks "What? Don't think I can't help…I have had experience with children and teenagers" the Spartan finished as he remembered children in the sector he guarded before Reach and parent-less children on Reach during the attack.  
"I wouldn't think that would be a good idea...because of how he feels about you" Cyril said to the Spartan and he nodded in response. He knew that if Spyro attacked him in the same way days ago he could be killed. It also was not his fault, he was defending himself but only half of the incident was his doing.  
"I understand…do you mind if I can get my old equipment back and possibly go with you when you check out this...Mount Malefor?" The Spartan asked. Terrador along with the other Guardians looked at each other for several seconds before looking back on the Spartan.

"No…you cannot come with us but you can still have your equipment" the Spartan sighed "You cannot leave the temple as well! Is that understood!" The Earth Guardian said in a serious voice. The Spartan nodded but the thought of him not going made him worry for the dragons and their forces "Your equipment is lying over there on the table but you are not allowed to use them in anyway am I understood!" Terrador added with the same serious tone.  
"YES SIR!" S-116 said in a sarcastic way as he walked over to the table. He checked everything to make sure it was all there first before anything else. After doing so he picked up his helmet and put it on.  
All his systems came online and it finally showed all the problems he was having with his armor including what injuries he had. His wounds have gotten better over the past 2 days, healed faster then a normal human since he was a Spartan. The so called 'Moles' even gave him some...'Primitive Medical Care' but anything helped.  
His Active Cameo was out, his thrusters were offline, his Drop Shield was disabled, and finally his EMP-A/D Ability which allowed him to shoot out an EMP burst that disabled all enemy electronics which included Shields, Armor Abilities, Life Support Systems, Motion Trackers and basically anything else that has an electric output to it all the way down the micro-scopic level, it even protected him from EMPs. He placed all his weapons in their right places and all his tools as well. He made sure everything was sharp. He knew he had to fix his armor completely before he went anywhere or entered any conflict. He knew this was going to be a problem and a really bad one at that.

After getting all the equipment on he turned around, everybody was looking at him curiously yet cautiously. He just shrugs his shoulders in response, he kneels to the ground and takes off his chest and back armor revealing his black suit underneath. After that he starts to press some buttons on some hidden panel that no one could see.  
It starts to emit white electricity which makes the mole guards grapple their weapons quickly and the Guardians get very nervous but ready for anything. The electricity stops as the armor shuts down. The Spartan removes his helmet and places it right beside his armor. He sits and sighs in frustration 'The armor has to do a 30 minute shut down and reboot in order to get temporarily fixed…I haven't had much trouble with this armor since I was in that Covenant Carrier when it blown up... and I was still inside it' the Spartan said in his mind with great frustration.  
"Cyril…I want you to try and find Spyro or at least find out where he has gone…I will rally some troops to assist in the search of Mount Malefor…Volteer I want you to study this Apes new armor and be our back-up if things get out of control at the Burned Lands" Terrador orders and they all nod. Cyril walks out of the room but as for Volteer he walks anxiously at the Spartan which startles him a bit.  
"I can't possibly find out those marvelous secrets you have with your armor. I don't even know where I can begin. The armor has so much electrical power in it. I can't wait to get started" Volteer said very fast but like a child which the made the Spartan raise his brow and his mouth drop. He looked up at Terrador, he could tell which the message was. 'What in the hell is up with this dragon…he is almost as bad as that soldier that loves turtles too much' the Spartan said in his mind but he remembers that little cookie.

-Back on Reach during the attack-

_The Captain, 115, and himself just got done killing some Covenant platoons to save a squad of Marines. At that time the Pillar of Autumn was giving its evacuations before Noble Team even got close to it. The Squad leader was thanking them and so was the rest of the squad but it was interrupted. They all look over to see a Lance Corporal freaking out about a couple turtles in a puddle near a dead skirmisher. He is acting like a child jumping up and about. The Captain started to raise his weapon but S-116 stopped him._  
_"Why can't I shoot 'IT'!" the Captain complained._  
_"Cause though how much I want you too but…let him have fun before Reach becomes a lifeless planet" S-116 said._  
_"You can have him if you want…The Covenant can't even kill IT" the Squad Leader said. He was a Staff Sergeant._  
_"Hell no Staff Sergeant…you can keep him…we have enough to worry about." 116 replied back which made the entire squad sad for them not taking the Lance Corporal. After the LCPL had his fun he picked up the Turtles placing them in his ALICE Pack. The squad sighed and took off but not without saying thank you to them. _  
_The last they heard from the squad was when the Autumn took off away from the planet. It was a transmission or more like a video up-link sent to S-116 and 115. It showed the squad in the hanger bay covered in Covenant blood, just right in the middle was the same LCPL with the turtles in his hand._  
_The most interesting thing though was that they both saw was the Cyro-Tube with a Spartan in it. He had the same color of armor as 116 and looked just like him in every way almost. The nameplate said John-117 which instantly sent old memories into his mind of his training as a child. A child with the same name and number. This kid rose to become the best of the best and became very famous on many planets from Harvest to Arcadia to Reach. No wonder Noble Team had to deliver a special package and defend the Autumn before its take off._

-Back at Warfang Temple/Present-

'Maybe not as bad' S-116 quickly thought. Throughout his entire freedom if you call it that, Volteer would not leave the Spartan alone. So the Spartan used his helmet and checked out audio files he had in the helmet and put on some old classical music. Volteer was confused when the Spartans helmet started to emit music and this made it worse for the Spartan. The Spartan was starting to wish that they killed him two days ago.

-Warfang Infirmary-

In the infirmary Cynder was resting as Spyro watched her very intently. His scales were a darker shade of purple, though there wasn't a really good visible difference. He just sat there, within the shadows somewhat whispering to himself.  
"I'm sorry Cynder but I can't stay here anymore…not after that Ape being let off the hook after what he did to you" he said through tears and left a note on the table next to her. He left the infirmary taking to the skies with extreme speed. Guards didn't pay attention to Spyro leaving to the nearby forests that were right beside the Burned Lands.  
Spyro pondered where to go at first. He could have went to Avalar were Hunter returned to or perhaps to the Mushroom Forest were Sparx and his family is right now. But he decided to go here for now, this was somewhere he could be alone and think. He felt a great hatred for the Armored Ape, he wanted to hurt him for what has happened to Cynder and all the pain his kind has caused. All he felt was pure rage for those people, that Ape, and its other companions and he wasn't going to allow the Ape to get away with it if it's the last thing he does.  
He started to whisper to himself as if talking to himself after that while huddling against a half burnt tree.

Minutes later after Spyro's departure, Cyril starts to ask if anyone has seen or heard from Spyro. He asked Flame, then Ember first but they haven't seen him. He starts to ask some of the moles that see and talk to Spyro on a daily bases, then to random citizens but at no avail.  
Spyro almost every day went to the gardens, then to the market, then to reconstruction areas of Warfang. This sent Cyril everywhere, almost all over the city itself by just running around. No one knew where he was.  
Cyril finally hit the Infirmary and asked a Mole Head-Nurse and Head doctor if he was here. They both said he has left some time ago, towards the City Walls. Cyril hoped Spyro did not leave the city at a time like this so he rushed to the walls.  
When he arrived, Spyro was nowhere to be seen sadly. He asked some of the guards, they said that he was seen leaving towards the forest a while ago. Cyril could not believe Spyro but he was deeply upset. Still, it was reckless for him doing this.  
Cyril didn't think, he spread his wings and took off to find Spyro. He decided to head to the Valley of Avalar and then to the nearby forests. That would be the most likely places Spyro would be. But what he didn't know Spyro was closer than he thought.

* * *

UNSC-BASE CAMP ALPHA  
TIME-1800  
PLANET UNKNOWN-SYSTEM UNKNOWN

As the moons rose, S-115 was speaking to the ODST commander "LT. Martinez! I need a few of your ODST's to scout around in this area" the Spartan ordered using the holo-map they made of the area while traveling to the base of the volcano. The highly advanced tracking systems of the Wolverine helped greatly.  
"Yes sir...I'll get my best Men on the job" Martinez responded with a half-hearted salute as he turned to his troops and started to bark orders at them. With a sigh S-115 walked on heading for the command tent, the Captain was waiting for him when he noticed something odd.  
He saw Janson on the tip of the Scorpion Tank Cannon squatting as he stared at the moon. The Spartan noticed that he had taken off his helmet. Janson had from what S-115 could see from his HUD that Janson had black hair with red highlights, this wasn't usually allowed in the ODSTs but they did make exceptions before.  
"Well doesn't he look hansom" said a female voice inside his helmet.  
"Quiet Athena…now is not the time to be joking around" S-115 stated making her scoff.  
"Fine" she said in exasperation when a howl broke the silence of the camp making Janson straighten up in his squatting position.  
"115 are those wolf ears?" she asked him making the Spartan use his night vision and sure enough right there on top of his head were two wolf ears perked up and in full alert 'What the hell is he?' thought the Spartan.  
"Athena I need his file…can you get it for me" he ordered as Janson looked right at him, his wolf ears were now gone, replaced by his human ones. He jumped down off the cannon next to Noble Six and before he put his helmet back on Janson using his right hand started to scratch above his right ear like a dog would and when he was done his tongue was hanging out of his mouth then looked to his right and noticed a Marine was watching him. The Marine looked at him with his mouth dropped and with an expression that you see in movies.

"What?" he asked putting his helmet back on as S-115 walked off to the command tent. S-115 was baffled by what he just had saw. He heard rumors of non-humans being in the UNSC Military and had experience with Covenant Rouges back in the old sector him and S-116 and the Captain was stationed in before they came to Reach.  
He got slightly depressed on the thought of his friend Spartan-116. He remembered them fighting in a streets of a city he can't remember the name of against the Covenant, him getting shot by a Sniper Rifle that a Covenant Skirmisher stole off a dead ODST, and the both of them being hunted by Covenant inside a ruin littered swamp which led them to fight their worst enemy...and to have S-116 to become what he is now.

At the tent 115 took out Athena's chip and placed it into a holo-projector before he sat down in a titanium reinforced chair, it was the only thing able to take his weight with his armor.  
"Athena did you get those files I asked for on Janson" he asked her as a long haired woman wearing Marine BDUs appeared on the holo-projector.  
"Yes I have and...I took the liberty to break through the ONI encryption codes on half of his files but the rest I couldn't hack…for now at least" she stated making the Spartan freeze in removing his helmet.  
"You said you only decrypt half of his files?" he asked her, she nods.  
"Yes Sir that is correct…the other half of his files are so heavily encrypted only someone with Dr. Hasley's clearance in ONI or Hasley herself are allowed to access them" she stated as S-115 removed helmet, setting the helmet next to the computer terminal.  
"Who is this guy? And why have I not heard of him before?" he asked rubbing his fingers against his temples.  
"I don't know myself but I do know that this private should be at least a Major from what I've read about his operations and commendations" Athena said as she put up the decypted files on the terminal. 115 looked through the files, he was just amazed at what this kid could do until he came across a video file.  
"Athena is that a Fleet Master ranked Elite?" he asked as she ran the armor configuration through her data bases.  
"Yes it is why?" she said.  
"Look at this!?" the Spartan simply said and they both watched as Janson drew out two black scimitars off his back and dropped into a fighting stance holding both blades in a reverse grip, left blade in front of him the right had the hilt pointed away from him.  
"Your death will further my way to the great journey human" the Elite snarled as he charged at Janson stabbing his blade at his chest only to be met with one of Janson's scimitars edge glowing and crackling with energy.  
"I'm not completely helpless split lip" he said as he shoved the energy sword aside and leaped back getting some space and circled the alien who followed his movements until Janson charged again swinging his left blade at the Elite's neck only to be parried as Janson's right blade swung for the alien's chest meeting the energy sword. Switching the grip with the left blade to a traditional grip he swung the blade as the Elite shoved his right blade away with blinding speed slicing through the alien's knee followed by the right blade slicing through its sword arm. Janson decapitated the Elite before his leg came off killing him.  
"Holy shit Athena this guy is good" the Spartan said.  
"That he is 115. His skill almost is as good as you and 116s put together...well 116 was best with a blade then you" Athena agreed and applied.

Back in the camp, Janson was sitting on top of the Scorpion's cannon turret again cleaning his custom sniper when he hears a groan and looks to Noble Six. He sees him starting to wake up. Putting his weapon back together with such speed no one saw his hands move, He jumped down next to the Spartan as he opened his eyes. Blinking as his eyes slowly focused he saw Janson's ODST helmet. He looked at him when he noticed the blood red wolf head on it.  
"Shadow-" he started to say when Janson's hand covered his mouth.  
"Not here Six…my name right now is Janson and keep quiet about my other secrets right now as well" Janson said as he looked to the Captain as he walked by.  
"Captain Sir…Six is awake" he informed him saluting.  
"Good! Bring him to the command tent right away" he ordered as he quickened his pace to the command tent.  
The Captain arrived at the tent and entered "Sir…Noble Six just woke up from his beauty sleep" he informed the Spartan as he turned to him.  
"Good Captain…have him brought here...there is much we need to tell him" S-115 said as he turned the terminal off. A few minutes later Six entered the tent with Janson who hung back at the entrance.

"Noble Six reporting Sir!" he said saluting S-115 who returned it.  
"Before we begin, Janson I need you to scout near that city from what the Wolverine saw and what our sensors have picked up there's been an increase in activity over there…I want you to see what the hell is going on because right now we can't afford a war with the locals right now...or possibly be discovered by possible covenant forces" S-115 ordered Janson as the trooper salutes.  
"SIR YES SIR" and leaves the tent grabbing his custom rifle, silenced pistols, scimitars, and hidden assassin blades on his wrists. Armed and ready he walked out of the camp and once he was a good distance away he started to run at a speed clocked as twice as fast as a wolf.

Back in the command tent S-115 was briefing him on the situation. About an hour later of telling the story from Reach to this unknown world. Six was confused but took it all in like nothing, he was used to it.  
"WOW...that is a lot to take in Sir" Six said utterly confused.  
"Indeed and Six...there is no need to militarily formal...you have been through a lot and you deserve some RNR from all you have done...in the matter in fact you're a hero" 115 said with a smile sitting in a chair looking up at Six. The Captain was standing beside him and Athena looking at Six nodding.  
"With all due respect Sir I wish not wish to be a hero. I'm not dead yet so I want to keep fighting...I deserve no RNR...I need to finish this fight for Reach...for Earth...for Humanity Sir!" Six said to everyone in the room.  
Everyone looked at him with smiles in their faces. 115 were astonished at this Spartan and was proud to be in the vicinity with him. He reminded him of 116 all too much, they could be mistaken for clones because of their personalities. 115 smiled and stood from his chair, he walked up to Six. Six straightened up and stared into 115's eyes.  
"Very well then Lieutenant...you can help us finish this fight but I think you need something to help with that" 115 said as he extended his hand out and out of nowhere a helmet was thrown to his hand and he caught it. He gave it Six and Six held it.

Six looked at it long and hard. He thought this was his helmet, it just looked like it in every single way. But he knew it wasn't his, it was busted back on Reach. The memory of Reach was still fresh in his mind.  
Kat, Emile, Jorge, Jun, Carter are all dead but not forgotten. He also remembers all the other Spartans and UNSC Soldiers that stood by his side in the valley where he made his last stand. He put the helmet on and it instantly updated his armor. On the HUD, it said that Active Cameo was online, so was Armor Lock, Drop Shield and many other armor abilities he had installed. He was confused for a sec but realized that he had these upgrades all along. Every Spartan had their choices of armor abilities to use for combat to give them an edge against the Covenant and to get them out of sticky situations. This has saved many lives!

"Now Six...lets finish this fight" he said to Six as he put his helmet on and nodded "Now Six...we have gotten reports of Drone like creatures running around, also reports of larger Brute like ones seen...They seem to wear old armor that seems Medieval Era and weapons but that doesn't mean that they can't pierce Titanium like a hot knife through butter. Our ammunition could just bounce off like nothing too...so we can't just engage and we need more information...We think there could be some camp inside the volcano or a settlement. I'm just hoping they aren't Covenant and not Hostile. I want you to use your stealthy abilities to sneak behind their lines and get all the information you can get and report back to me immediately...and do not engage unless you have to but make sure its non-lethal...only use lethal as a last resort am I understood B312!" 115 said briefing him on his newest mission, Six nodded "but the mission doesn't commence for some time...It doesn't needed to be commenced in three hours...also the Head Field Medic has sent me an report of your vitals 10 minutes before you awoke and they aren't good so...I want you to go get some chow in ya and something to drink and rest if needed before you go...alright" he finished.  
"Yes Sir" Six said with acknowledgment. He pondered at this because he felt fine and he wanted to do this mission because he went through worse but an order is an order and he had to obey it.  
"Your dismissed Six. I want you to report back to me before you leave" 115 said dismissing Six.  
"Aye Aye Sir" Six said with a salute but before he turned to leave he wanted to ask something very important "Uh Sir...where is the Spartan that saved my life...I would like to thank him" Six asked 115. 115 looked at him with sadness and so did everyone else. The Captain walked to Six and placed his arm on his shoulder.  
"Son...he is killed from the tremendous explosion that was caused by the portal we came through...he gave his life to save us and this world from the Covenant...I'm so sorry to burst your bubble son" The Captain said to Six. Six got more saddened by hearing this bad news. Yet another brother has fallen in giving his life for many, but he died for humanity, to protect it and others. Six nodded and about faced but before he left the tent he said these words that made everyone spirits rise "Spartans never die...they're just missing in action Sir". He left the tent and everyone looked with a smile and then at each other.  
"Semper Fi Noble Six...Semper Fi Spartan-116" 115 said with a smile.

Noble Six did what he was ordered to do as he headed for the tent fashioned Mess Hall. But he couldn't help but just wonder 'What is the strange feeling I'm getting in my veins' as if something was moving in them. At times since he awoke it has hurting a little bit though it wasn't all that much. He ignored it and went to the Mess Hall but he couldn't feel but being watched by something not that far away.

-Pvt. Janson hours later-  
At sun down he reached the area he was supposed to scout out so he brought out his rifle and connected the scopes optics to his HUD through a port in the back of his helmet.  
"Let's have a quick look-see" he whispered to himself as he zoomed in to see a search part of the immense the forests around the city "I wonder what their saying" Janson spoke to himself again as he watched the anthromorphic cheetahs and moles look around the forest when a massive green scaled creature appeared in his sights.  
"No way a dragon I thought they didn't exist" he whispered excitedly as he zoomed in on the magnificent creature "And from the looks of things he's in charge…I wonder what their looking for" Janson said to no one as he watched the party for a few more minutes. He heard a twig snap behind him. 'Thirty meters behind me, no need to add wind speed or direction' he thought as he brought the charging handle back silently and rode it forward loading a round into the chamber.  
He aimed but did not fire a single shot. He stared at nothing but trees and bushes. He sees nothing till something jumps out of the bushes at him. It was brown and it was too close for a shot so with lightening speeds he pulls out one of his scimitars and stabs it in the throat. It knocks him to the ground, when he gets up to finish he realizes what it is, a Deer, a Buck to be precise. 'I don't believe a Buck startled me' Janson pondered himself. The Buck seconds later died and Janson resumed his mission.

He stared through his rifle scope on the huge Green Dragon. Suddenly over 25 other dragons of many shapes and colors with many anthromorphic cheetahs and moles behind them. They were all armed and ready for a battle.  
"Looks like they are preparing for something and by the looks of it they are about to move out" he said quietly to himself. Suddenly a large boom can be heard along with distant 'Tak Tak Tak' sounds. Janson looks at the source of the sounds and sees nothing but flashing lights at the volcano. He turned on his radio and he was horrified on what he heard. The sounds of people screaming, giving orders, and sounds like they are fighting for their lives.  
He just ran towards the volcano yet he was met with a large boulder that came from nowhere. Luckily he wore the ODST Armor or he would be dead, the wind was still knocked out of him though. When he looked up he saw a Purple Dragon with Orange wings and Dark Purple scales, he looked pissed.

* * *

-Warfang Walls-

Terrador just got enough troops ready for an offensive and scouting. At least 25 Dragons including Flame and Ember, 40 Moles and 15 Cheetah. This was big enough to scout the Volcano very well and take care of any small opposition. The Moles and Cheetah will have to ride on the dragons and luckily most of the dragons are Adults except for two of them. They were planning for the worst when a large boom was heard with distant 'Tak Tak Tak' noises.  
"What is that sound…I have never heard anything like it" Flame said looking around.  
"Yea me too…Terrador what is it" Ember asks him curiously.  
"I don't know Ember…I really do not know" Terrador said as everyone looked around for the source of the sound. Then suddenly another boom broke the silence but this time it was continuous and the sounds were heard even better to allow them to pinpoint the position. They all looked at Mount Malefor in awe at the flash of lights. It sounded like a battle going on, it sounded bad.  
"I think it's time to move ahead of schedule" Flame said with a cocky attitude. Ember rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.  
"I think your right young dragon" Terrador said as he spread his massive wings but still allowed the Moles and Cheetah climbs his onto his back "Stay close to me...we need to stay in a tight formation!" After everyone had a full load Terrador started to flap his wings slowly to get some lift "Let's Fly" He yelled as he took off. Slowly everyone followed getting into formation.

An hour of low and fast flight, with the help of the powerful wind gusts in the Burned Lands, they reached the source of the sight. When they got above the battle they were horrified by what they saw and they had to act immediately.

-Warfang Temple-

Spartan-116 was finally finished with his armor and the wounds he received felt better. He was happy but annoyed by the Electric Guardian asking so many questions. He put all his armor back on and all systems were online and working fine, for now at least.  
"So…how did the Apes make this type of unseen armor" Volteer asked eagerly.  
"For the last time I'm not an Ape…I'm a Human and this armor is the most advanced in our military…only a certain few get to have it" The Spartan said raising his voice which made Volteer give him the evil eye. Volteer saw his own facial expression in that golden visor and stopped giving the expression, it creeped him out.  
"So…you are the Electric Guardian…a protector" 116 asked.  
"Yes..Yes..Yes I am…I took this responsibility years ago when I was young and it has been a tough life especially with the Great War" Volteer said real fast. Luckily for the Spartan's super human hearing he understood it all.  
"Great War…my species are in a War right now with genocidal bastards called the Covenant…they have killed so many of our race and glassed planet after planet…all for a religion…it also reminds me of us thousands of years ago." the Spartan said to Volteer which he was shocked at what he had just heard. He felt sorrow for him.  
"The Apes have done the exact same thing to my kind as well" Volteer said and this caused the Spartan to look up at him "There is not many dragons left in this world…Malefor...the Dark Master tried to kill off the dragons to have nothing but power…his own kind…so sad!" Volteer said to the Spartan with sadness yet hatred in his eyes. The Spartan understood and was slightly shocked by this. From what he saw of dragon culture here it was bent on peace but from the looks of it was almost the same as humans.  
"The Human Race knows that action well" he said and Volteer looked at him more intensely "Genocide has been in human history since the beginning of our time...it's either for Religion, Money, Power, Cults, Racism, and many other things...the most famous one in human history is Adolf Hitler...he was the leader of Germany and the Nazi Party and led a complete massacre of millions...it soon developed into the Second World War and caused the deaths of over 70 million people in a war, only lasted 7 years" This made Volteer eyes widened by the amount of killed in that war alone "even after him there was many people that did genocide throughout history...even still today but luckily they don't have huge armies like they used to have back in those days...only of few have large armies but right now we all have united to fight against an enemy that has the ability to kill millions within seconds...we have that ability as well. Oh I wish I could have seen the Covenant's faces when we launched are most powerful weapons on them and worlds we have found of theirs. I heard stories of the Covenant almost halting their advance by them but they kept on going...glassing world after world. I have been fighting for so long that this War is almost all I know...though I'm a Spartan and breed to fight and kill but...but I really want this War to end...I really do." S116 finished with a low sad voice. Volteer was horrified by all he heard. He never thought one human could be worse than Malefor almost and this still continued till this very day. S116 after staring off into space sometime, he started to walk to the same table but he suddenly fell to his knees in pain. Volteer rushed to his side worried but yet curious. S116 throws his helmet off and pukes greenish like liquid all over the floor, it seems to have some small yellow blob that is no bigger than the human's hand. It slowly rose and fell but not much of this action could be seen by Volteer nor the Spartan.

"Are you ok? What happened? Are you sick?" Volteer said in worry as he stood right beside the Spartan. S116 looked up at Volteer and he felt fear in his eyes at the sight. The Human's face was pale white, he had blood trickling from his nose, and his right eye had a slight different color. The white is now a red greenish color and his pupil was dilated as well. He then grabbed his head and struggled to stay conscious as his eyes repeatedly went to the back of his skull and started to gag as if being choked.  
S116 was seeing images of a battle raging on in a first-person perspective. He saw the same soldiers from Reach he saved, gathered fighting the same exact enemy he was fighting but several new ones. They struggled against this primitive enemy. He realized who he was watching. It was Six and he was killing those Apes with his Assault Rifle and his knife but he is getting hit a lot by their gigantic clubs. His vision blurs from a massive impact from something huge. S116 fells pain in his body as if something is tearing his insides. He starts to feel hunger and the need to protect.  
'He needs help...they need help' a voice said in his head. The voice was ancient but sounded human. S116 knew who it was and he answered out loud which confused everyone that was in the room, "I know we need to help them but I...I can't leave".  
'Why not...oh you still want to make good relations with these primitive "CATTLE" and those "REPTILLIAN" breathe heads...I know this is not you...you put your people before everything even me but why the change?'  
"I know you want to show yourself but not now or anytime soon...the hunger is so great" he said struggling to stay a awake or even think. Volteer didn't know what to do and he was so confused. He noticed something odd about this.  
'All living things have a electromagnetic field' Volteer said in his thoughts 'but why am I seeing two different fields like two living things in one'. Volteer was so curious yet too cautious to even do anything.  
'That's what you think' it said and S116 starting to clinch in extreme pain which made Volteer step back.  
"Stop it now...you have no control over me and you know that." he said he then stood up slowly but still cringing in pain. Volteer swore he saw something move up his right jugular vein.  
"I have changed...you have changed back to your old self...you are not the friend I once knew...why did you change...is it because you sought an opportunity or has the hunger has taking control...we have been through so much...we are like brothers" he said in a calmer tone but still had the emotion of pain "Please stop...I know we need to save them and I have an idea but please let me do this by myself first...you will be able to come out later just please stop" S116 said and seconds later the pain went away including sickness, he was relieved.  
"Thank You but we will discuss this matter later" he said bending down to pick up his helmet 'we will indeed' the voice said with chuckle and 116 just smirked but he was really pissed. Once he picked up his helmet he turned to see Volteer wide eyed looking down on him with great curiosity. The Spartan was somewhat over whelmed by this.  
"I will explain later Volteer but I need your help...I need you to take me to Mount Malefor." He said to Volteer. He didn't respond for some time and just stared at the Spartan.  
"No...I can't..." Volteer responded to the Spartan.  
"Why not...I need to help my men...they are in trouble"?  
"Terrador said you cannot leave and what just happened just now? and who were you talking to?" Volteer said curiously.  
"Forget what Terrador said...and that...it was...it was a medical condition I have had since I was a little kid" He lied to Volteer and he heard the voice in his head say 'nice job for lying but don't call me a medical disease or defect again!'..."there is people's lives at stake here Volteer so please take me" S116 pleaded with Volteer to take him.

Volteer sighed at this and thought for a second. He couldn't go against Terradors orders but as a Guardian it is his responsibility to help others. He doesn't know what to do; Go against orders and possibly lose a friends trust or Help him save lives like a Guardian should. Many do out way the few in importance but Terrador has been like his family. He sighed as he turned back to the Spartan "Yes...I will help you" Volteer said with sadness in his voice. It was over going against a friend but he had to help others. S116 smiled greatly at Volteer. He started to tap buttons on his wrist pad that he used for tactical purposes.  
"Thank you so much Volteer" He said to Volteer very happily "Ok if we leave now we can get there at least 15 minutes after Terrador does. I want you to drop me from 10,000 feet!" He said to Volteer as he checked his weapons to make sure they are locked and loaded and his armor is ready as well.  
"What? Ten Thousand feet...no living thing can survive that kind of fall!" Volteer said extremely baffled.  
"This Armor allows me to fall from orbit no matter the gravity and hit the surface of any type and survive...I may have some bruises, possibly other worse injuries but I will be fine...it will surprise those damn dirty apes and their friends" The Spartan said putting his helmet back on and walking towards the door. Volteer sighs excitedly cause he discovered something fascinating about this Armor. He hurries right beside him to make sure no guards try to stop the human but not for the human's sake, for the guards. The Guards stare at the Spartan scared to death but ready to fight him if necessary. While back in the room the green bulge is gone and nowhere in sight.

They both found a balcony large enough to take off on. There was a great wind gust going on that allowed perfect flight. The Spartan jumped almost over the dragon's head in height and landed square on Volteer's back. This made him clinch in pain by the massive weight of the Spartan.  
"Opps...sorry I just excited. I have never rode a dragon" The Spartan apologized to Volteer.  
"It's ok...just give me a heads-up next time before you jump on me...you almost just broke my damn back!" Volteer said with a chuckle.

Volteer began to flap his wings to gain lift. Seconds later Volteer was hovering over the balcony and with great speed, he took off like a rocket. The Spartan guessed since he was an Electric Dragon that he is among the fastest of the Species. Volteer and he climb high above the city, 116 took a look at the city before him. It was beautiful and almost 3/4 the size of New Alexandria back at Reach almost.  
The Spartan has seen many beautiful Human Cities before but none could compare to this one, this place was made of Marble, Stone, Granite and many other stones.  
Natural stones are actually an excellent defense against Plasma Weapons the Covenant have so that's why new bunkers or military installations have natural stone before the armor. Stone can take heat more than metal depending on what it was, but the best thing was Titanium which still rivaled half of the Covenant Armor and this has helped the Human Race in fights. Steel melts at high temperatures while Titanium can take most of everything.

"Hey Volteer where are you going with that Ape" a random voice was heard that made Volteer jump and the Spartan too. They both look behind each other to see a Blue Dragoness with White Lines that move down many parts of her body, She had 2 curvy horns on her head but they were not very big, her wings were a very light blue. When she got right beside Volteer and the Spartan she stared at the Spartan with hate in her eyes.  
The Spartan was getting used to it by now but it aggravated him badly. He could see that she had Beautiful Deep Blue eyes. The Spartan loved the color blue. She was also almost the size of Cynder but a little more built then her.

"Katrina I am going to assist Terrador...and the Human is coming with me because he is more of an expert of his people and weapons. He can convince them not attack us better then Terrador could" Volteer said with a serious tone.  
"Human...is that what your calling that Ape...I don't know what that Ape has told you but what if he is lying to you...it could be a plot to kill you and the Guardians and lead the Dark Armies here and destroy us all." Katrina said with great worry. This thought did go through Volteer's head but he did trust the Human a bit but lives were at stake. He had to help the Human save them.  
"Katrina listen...Terrador along with everyone else may die if we don't go and help...This Human can help...he is a Warrior and a powerful one at that. So just trust me on this" He said to the little dragoness.  
She sighed and nodded "Ok Volteer I will trust on this but you won't do this alone" She said with a whistle after that. Almost simultaneously many dragons of different colors and sizes rose from underneath them. Volteer looked in surprise while the Spartan smirked. He was extremely impressed by the quick action of these creatures. 'Maybe they could survive an attack by the Covenant' he thought to himself. He also heard a cocky voice in his head say something real freaking smart but he ignored it.

Volteer was proud of Katrina. She was a little naïve and stubborn or act like a child but she was a caring young dragon. Volteer resumed course as they just passed the city walls. Loud booms and other popping noises can be heard in the distance. Volteer looked in awe as well as the other dragons but S116 looked in worry. S116 knew that were probably being hammered badly, hopefully they are surviving, and hopefully giving them one hell of a fight.  
Volteer and the group of dragons rose above the clouds. They picked up great speed. The Spartan loved to fly when he wasn't being shot at. After some time staring off into deep space he finally came back to his senses and stared at the Volcano below. He could see explosions from Tanks, a Cobra, and a Wolverine and many other weapons. The Spartan looked at Volteer and the rest of the Dragons. He was thinking of a plan that can give them the element of surprise when they attack. He figured if they all dive into the areas where most of the enemies are located and use their abilities to decimate the enemy numbers and moral.

"Everyone listen" he said standing on Volteer's back getting everyone's attention "Ok this is the plan...When I jump off of Volteer's back at least 2 seconds after I do I want all of the you to dive too" everyone looked confused and nervous at this notion. The Spartan saw this "Ok it may sound suicide but it will work...if you use your powers to concussion most of the impact when you hit the ground most of blast will kill or mam all the surrounding enemies...just make sure you land in a pile of them and not a few or you may die" he said trying to convince of his idea. Some seemed to listen while most acted like they were ignoring him. The Spartan has had enough of this attitude.  
"HEY LISTEN" He roared at all the dragons which made them look at him wide-eyed "If you listen to the plan and do it correctly you will live and I'm getting sick of everyone of your attitudes towards me...You all may think I'm an Ape but when you enter that battlefield down below you will see the difference between my kind and those Apes!" He said as if he was giving a speech but everyone could tell he was actually chewing them out. Many Dragons looked at each other and nodded while many others rolled their eyes and smirked which pissed the Spartan off real bad but he had discipline. If this continues, it won't stop him from tearing those dragons, moles, cheetah or any other creature on this world a 'new ass hole'.

Katrina looked at the Spartan with amazement. She could tell this 'so called Human' was a leader and not to be messed with. She heard the story of it nearly killing Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, and Terrador, and whole legion of Warfang troops. This sent a chill down her spine, she tried not to imagine what it would be like if she had to fight something like that.  
"Now is everyone going to go forward with the plan. If not...then go back to Warfang?" he asked everyone. They all looked at each other and whispered then all stopped and nodded at the Spartan and none turned back.  
"Good...Good now let's get started" The Spartan as he jumped off of Volteer's back. The Spartan was falling like a rock. Two seconds later everyone followed, none could not meet the speed of the falling Spartan.  
Everyone charged up their elements at their best and was ready for the impact. Katrina and Volteer exchanged worried looks before looking down below. They both knew that it was hell down there and they could see it. Flashes and miniature yellow, green, and red lines went in all directions. They also could see what looked like fire, ice, rock, and electric bolts as well. They hoped along with everyone else that they are not too late.

S116 was hitting the speeds of a fighter jet almost breaking the sound barrier. He used his thrusters to increase his speed lightly until he hit 4000 feet. He used them to slow him down so he won't get a major injury.  
When he reached 1000 feet he activated his armor lock to take the brunt of it. He was aiming for a large group of them, he was going to get a bulls eye. Katrina started to emit with powerful electricity but gray like swirls surrounded her like a tornado. Volteer made himself an electric shield and many others created their own types of barriers. 

Seconds later he hit the ground killing all in a large radius. Second later all the other dragons hit the ground with their elements charged shooting Ice, Electricity, Wind, Fire, Earth, Poison, Fear and many other elements everywhere killing those nearby. The battle was halted as a colorful mist went everywhere blocking everyone's vision. Everyone stared at the impact craters that were made. Many figures rose from the mist all dragon except for one.


	8. Ole Ghosts, A New War!

-Noble Six, 15 minutes before Terrador acts-

Noble Six was sitting next to the far end of a lake, lake of liquid hot lava. He was staring off at it as the fires danced on the surface. He was getting flashbacks of Reach, all of Noble Team dying in front of him. He remembers how they all died exactly, it played like a holo-video on replay. Jorge died giving his life to destroy the Covenant Carrier, Kat died from a sniper shot, Jun probably died on Reach along with every other poor soul, Carter sacrificing himself to save him and Emile, Emile died with a energy sword but he killed an entire group of Elites doing so, and possibly the rest of Beta Company before he was part of Noble Team. He was the last of Noble Team and he felt so alone.

A voice was with the flashbacks, It sounded like Carter and the others but he figured he was going crazy yet there was another voice. A darker more ancient voice, it sounded sorry for what has happened to him. He thought he was going definitely going crazy or perhaps the food is getting to him.

He stood up and started to walk back towards the main camp until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up a large cliff from the source of what he saw, looking down on him was a figure, it looked like a Spartan. He stared at the Spartan looking figure intently.

It was huge and carried a massive MG on its back. It looked so much like Jorge in matter of fact. It turned and walked away from the cliff up into the nearby cliffs, Noble Six gave chase. Nearby Marines saw this and turned on a Warthog LRAD and chased Six up the steep cliff. Nearby soldiers just stare at the site or kept on minding their own business.

"Wait?! Who are you!?" Six yelled at the Spartan looking figure as it disappeared from his site. Six was almost to the top of the massive hill when he saw the figure again. 30 meters away this figure stopped and looked at Six slightly. Six could see the color more clearly and he recognized it immediately. It looked like Jorge's armor and color. This made Six move faster than a regular Spartan as if he felt an In-Human adrenaline rush enter his veins. The Warthog struggled up the hill but climbed it.

The figure walked away once again, Six did one final leap and grabbed the ledge. He slowly pulled himself up and took off like a bat out of Hell. He went into a maze of rock formations and burning rubble. His motion tracker came up with a yellow dot for friendly and he followed it with great intent on finding out who it is.

He followed until he reached a cliff face that showed a valley and a great city in the distance. Nothing was showing up on his motion tracker. He looked around in circles looking for someone but, no one was there. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it in frustration. The Marines in Warthog LRAD pulled up behind, everyone except for the gunner disembarked. They ran up beside Six aiming weapons in all directions looking for what he was chasing but saw nothing.

"Sir what were you after" the Marine asked Six with his MA37 aiming up a hill.

"I don't know...it, looked like a Spartan almost" he said with frustration but yet with a tint of sadness. The Marines lowered their weapons and looked at Six. They understood and felt sorry for the Spartan. They all knew he has been through so much, had to watch all his friends die in front of him, the same with them sadly. These Marines knew the feeling but they knew no body on Reach. They were from the same place as 115 and 116 was at before Reach. They didn't say a word to him but walked back to Warthog. Noble Six stood there at the city thinking 'Why? Why would I be here to have a view of that immense and beautiful city? What if I'm supposed to go there but...I can't leave everyone here...maybe I have gone crazy and become a complete nut' he thought it in his head.

He decided to return back to camp until a loud boom stopped him dead in his tracks. A huge flash appeared along with many others. Sounds of gunfire was heard and the radio went nuts with people giving orders saying of an attack by unknown hostiles.

"Six" one of the Marines yelled "we need to get back there...I think you don't want to get there on foot" the Marine finished with a cocky smile. Six chuckled as he jump onto the Warthog , he held on as the Warthog was yanked around as he was driven up the rough terrain. The Warthog bounced up and down against this volcanic landscape. He slammed a fresh clip into his MA37 Assault Rifle, made sure his M6G, and DMR were locked and loaded. The Warthog climbed up to what they thought was a flat surface, it was the face of cliff. "Ah Shit!" The Marine on the M41 said before they fell off the face of cliff. They landed on a rock ledge with a small path nearly hitting a pair ODST Sharpshooters, this made them literally shit their trousers.

Somehow in some way the Warthog landed on all four wheels. The ODSTs cuss everyone out but they all ignore it soon after.

When the crew of the Warthog look below, they 'gasp' at what they see. Brute-like creatures with many drone looking bugs and other ugly looking monstrosities attacking the camp head on. Flaming rocks fly over-head and hit the camp hard, clipping the tents and metal structures. Many Marines, Army, and ODSTs are down below fighting these creatures in point blank range.

The Warthog opens fire down on the unknown enemy ranks tearing them apart. Six sees 115 and the Captain below in the midst of them killing all in their path.

Six disembarks the LRV and jumps off the cliff. He landed directly on one of those Brute looking things smashing it.

The only difference Six saw or what left he could see is that with these things its face, they look more like Mandrills or Baboons.

Six looks over and fires his MA37 into the first group he sees, they drop within seconds as the 7.62 rounds tear through their bodies.

He slams yet another clip into his weapon before taking off shooting and killing what ever gets in his way. 115 sees Six coming to his right at 4:00, he waves at him to regroup.

Six links up with them quickly for them to become an unstoppable barrier.

Captain was using his MA5C, 115 with his 1st Generation Battle Rifle, and Six with his MA37. In front of them seem like hundreds of this unknown enemy. They were not Covenant cause they didn't have the armor or weapons. They used swords, shields, spears, and Bows n Arrows.

A huge volley of arrows were launched at the camp and the inhabitants. They activated their bubble shield which the Captain took refuge in. When the arrows hit they did some damage to the tents but not to the vehicles or anything else. Only some were injured but merely flesh wounds. The Titanium armor and vests of the soldiers and of the ODSTs stopped the arrows as if it was nothing.

They charged at the camp once again. Hundreds at once with wooden and thin metal shields, it didn't work on to block the ammunition. Snipers above are taking the leadership out to demoralize the troops. They still charged at the camp gaining 10-20 meters a second.

Suddenly the enemy ranks get obliterated by a huge volley of missiles. The group of 3 look behind themselves to see all the vehicles they have in their arsenal scattered at different parts of these nearby hills and cliffs lighting the enemy positions up like Christmas. The enemy Battalion all screamed in terrible agony, ordering a complete retreat.

"That was too easy which worries me" 115 said.

"It was...and this makes me uneasy too. Perhaps they were testing our defenses" the Captain replied to the Spartan's comment.

"Well just to be sure I think we should send the Two Mongooses to figure out if there are more coming" 115 added and the Captain nodded. The Bubble-shield went offline, 115 contacted the drivers of the Mongooses and told them to scout ahead. 30 seconds later both Mongooses went ahead into the canyon. Nearby Marines, Army, and ODST went into the hills with the vehicles while many others made a defensive lines with the Captain and Two Spartans.

"Sir...all weapons emplacements are ready of use and all vehicles are ready to give them all HELL Sir!" a Marine said to the Captain with a salute. The Captain gave a salute in return and told him to take his post and prepare for an incoming attack. The Marine ran to his post which was near one of the Barricades they started putting up. Most of the barricades were only big enough to fit 3 people and maybe a light MG.

The long range weapons stay high while the medium and close range weapons stay on the defensive line which was the plan. Some the soldiers didn't even have their combat armor on which made them venerable to the spears, arrows, and swords. Everything was silent except for the lava lake nearby, it was making its same old noises.

Everyone waited to hear the response from the Mongoose scouts. It was a deep pure silence for minutes. They heard the engines of Mongooses engines roar back up the canyon coming back for them. They quickly came around the corner nearly going over 52mph nearly hitting some nearby boulders. Large fire-balls can be seen flying over-head coming straight for the mongooses.

They hit home, the drivers get knocked off their vehicles and slid into a nearby rock wall. One of the Mongooses flips on top of the soldier crushing his torso while the other gets knocked out by the impact of falling off.

115 sprints over with many medics and corpsman behind him. He flips the Mongoose off of the soldier and allows the medics and corpsman to do their work.

Chanting can be heard in the distance. Everyone immediately starts to take steps back aiming weapons at their 12:00. 115 looks over to see even more of them and this time it was thousands by the looks of it in the hills. They all were wearing pure black thick armor, most of them didn't seem actually living but...115 couldn't explain how they looked. He also sees large 9-15ft tall monstrous green creatures wielding huge spiked clubs, large towers of metal carrying hundreds of archers and spear-men. The army in front of them is huge and is looking for a fight.

"How long do you think are we going to survive this" Athena said to 115 in his helmet.

"I don't know Athena...maybe we can hold out long enough to show them what we made of." he said to her.

"I hope so...but I think we should get everything ready for a quick run!" she said to him in worry. 115 nodded and told many of the soldiers to get everything ready for leave. One of warthogs went with the soldiers to make the process go faster.

The enemy began banging their shields and stomping their feet on the ground doing a war chant. Everyone began to become uneasy and started to take some steps back. A large boom is heard behind everybody which makes some turned around to see what it was. No damage is done to the base.

'The way we came in is out...I repeat the way we came in has been destroyed Over!' a voice was heard over the radio. Everyone eyes widened cause they had no way of escape now. 115 and Athena sighed in frustration at this.

'All Snipers take out there leadership and those big green things...all vehicles aim for the large enemy vehicles, take out any air units, large groups of enemies on the ground...as for everyone else...kill all who get in your sights but hold your ground no matter what' 115 said on the radio to everyone. Everyone responded with a 'Yes Sir' on the radio. Everyone held their ground, aiming their weapons at the newly founded enemy. Everyone picked their targets and was ready.

Snipers took their shots killing all possible leadership and dropped many of those large club wielding monsters. The enemy looked around but to only hear a loud roar like thunder from the weapons. Seconds later the army roars in defiance. They charged immediately after doing so. The charge made the ground shake underneath their feet. They army seemed like a massive tidal wave coming towards them. Everyone waited for the right moment to fire. They came closer and closer to the UNSC forces. When the snipers shot again, that's when everyone fired at the same time.

Row after row of enemy forces fell. Though the armor they were wearing was blocking half of the shots but the MA5B rifles that were used went through the armor and out the other side into a couple more of them. The LRADs of the Warthogs tore the infantry to pieces, the Missile Launcher and the Gauss Cannon made bodies fly all over the place, the Scorpions along with the Wolverine and the Cobra destroyed any Tower that posed a threat.

The Army trembled at the non-stop firing of the UNSC Weapons, It looked like an easy day. The only problem there was a non-stop horde coming after them, like the Covenant. More and more came like an endless wall of water. Some soldiers were hit between the armor plates by the arrows and spears. It hurt them real bad but luckily they didn't go deep enough to cause serious injury. The medics and corpsman were starting to get overwhelmed by the amount of injuries. Most of the actual injuries were from the Fire Balls coming from an unknown location behind the canyon were no one could see to give a shot at the source.

The little bug-like things actually started going underground and tunneled their way behind the defensive line to attack the troops. The Spartans were quick with their blades and so were many of the soldiers, but some weren't so lucky. This tactic gave them an edge, get access to not only to the camp but to a straight attack on the vehicles which they tried to do but failed yet still kept on trying.

A loud screeching roar pierced through the fighting making many clench their ears. Six and along with many others looked up, up above coming down on them was a large number of bat-like creatures with smaller looking Brute-looking riders. They wasn't the only ones, large 2 winged creatures that looked like dragons, and some snake like creatures with flaps like a flying squirrel.

They started to shoot fire balls and some sort of primitive grenades at them all. 'Grenades' someone yells on the radio making people scatter. Many soldiers got knocked to the ground from the explosions, some were hit by the shrapnel. The Wolverine fired a huge volley of missiles at the large group flying down on them. Within seconds pieces of them were flying all over the place but some survived to cause havoc on the troops below. One unlucky Army soldier was caught off guard when the two-legged looking dragon grabbed him and shook him violently.

The bones of the human can be heard breaking and muscles tearing apart. Six ran after the creature head on. It throwed the lifeless body away, turned, and roared at Six. It was at least 15ft tall almost. Six jumped in the air tackling it and with the massive strength he had to its legs it collapsed. Six climbed onto its chest grabbing his knife and bringing down on the creatures head.

It isn't dead so Six violently stabs it to death in the head, throat, and its main jugulars. Blood was spewing all over the place. The steel colored armor of Six was turning dark crimson red. After it was dead Six stood on top of its body, he felt all eyes upon him. He looked at the blood on his hands and something felt thrilled inside of him, something that enjoyed bloodshed.

He felt something move in his veins and throughout his body almost like an adrenaline rush. It felt so alien he thought but his mood changed from a controlled disciplined warrior to and uncontrollable blood-lust killing machine. He grabbed his MA37 with his knife in a downward position next to his rifle, jumping into a crowd of them with guns blazing and knife slicing and stabbing. The amount of bloodshed Six was causing wasn't something anyone seen except for a few. Six showed in-human abilities and movements as if he was careless.

115 watched while shooting his BR. He has only seen one other Spartan almost act like this. 115 got worried over Six and what was happening to him but at least he was killing the enemy real fast. The fight was getting close and deadly, many reported injured and 5 KIAs. This fight was getting overwhelming pretty quick.

"We are getting overwhelmed over here Sir...Over" The Captain said on his Radio. He ran from the front line to assist some downed soldiers and he ends up fighting hand to hand with these creatures. Other Marines and ODSTs assist him in any way they could.

"I know just...just hold out a little longer. Just keep on firing Over" 115 said on the Radio, 115 was overwhelmed too. Every few seconds he had to switch weapons and knives to kill his enemies. He was getting so frustrated at this enemy.

"Man these guys are more annoying than the Covenant." 115 said allowed on the Radio accidentally. All he heard was laughter and people agreeing with him. Athena laughed a bit at this and 115 couldn't help but chuckle. All he heard was jokes and random comments on the radio. Even in all this hell everyone was laughing and having fun with the radios.

"All prepare to throw grenades on my mark" 115 ordered everybody and everyone primed grenades from impact, frags, and plasmas "3...2...1...release". Everyone threw 1-2 Frag and Impact Grenades into the oncoming army. Seconds later all the grenades blew up simultaneously. All was heard was screaming as many of those creatures that lost limbs or half their bodies. 5 soldiers ran back into the tents of the camp. A few seconds later they came out with Flamethrowers, Rocket Launchers, and Grenade Launchers and lots of ammo. They struggled to carry them, they started to hand them to everybody they could. 115 saw this and told them to only use them when they are in large groups or when necessary.

Everyone held their ground and prevented them from crossing the line. Everyone was either injured by a lucky shot or from being stabbed to death by those bug things. The enemies bodies laid in a long pile before them. Some of the soldiers ran into the tents again and collected ammo, the bad thing was that they had to re-arm the Warthogs, Tanks, Wolverine, and the Cobra which was going to be a living hell.

At least half of all the soldiers on the line had to go re-arm everybody which meant trouble for the front line. They were now getting closer and closer than before. 115, the Captain, and Six had nothing but their side arms along with everyone else. The Snipers had to resort to their side arms as well which pissed off the ODSTs. No one could see the ODST Commander.

115 was wondering where he was at. He suddenly remembered the scouting mission he sent them on hours earlier to look for things in particular and to assist Six in any way possible when he started his mission. Even though he hated the ODST Commanders comments but he was a soldier. The Commander was young and cocky which could lead him and/or to his doom in the future.

Six finally got into control a bit and he stood there amongst the bloodshed he has caused confused. 'What happened' Six said to himself. He looked over and saw everyone fighting with these new enemies. He finally remembered everything that transpired.

The ground shook greatly, a shadow laid over Six and everyone looked up in horror. He looked up to see a large lava rock creature of immense size, it was as big as a Scarab almost. It back handed him into a UNSC Heavy Barricade busting it all to pieces, his helmet flung right off of him.

During this time this large creature killed 5 more people by just one attack. This thing was relentless, attacking everything in sight. When the vehicles shot at it, the weapons barley even fazed it. It went after the Hogs first knocking them into the air with the occupants still inside. The Tanks fire at it, causing good amount damage blowing many parts of it off but not enough to kill it. It roared in defiance before going underground.

Six slowly rose from the rubble, he looked up to see the battle still raging on. He felt something warm and wet inside his suit as he rose to his feet. He found his helmet and put it back on. It said that he had laceration but at the moment, that wasn't the least of his problems. Everyone was retreating back towards the camp. Even the MG Emplacements weren't even safe from the enemy now. Six grabbed some badly injured, carrying them back to a spot where they can be safe. He was able to get ammunition for his weapons from a army engineer.

He didn't see 115 or the Captain anymore, he feared the worst. He looked over to see a large wave of the bug-like creatures come towards the camp. Six aimed with his MA37 and fired a full clip into the oncoming platoons. A nearby Scorpion takes the rest out with 2 shots with MG fire mix.

The ground started to violently shake once again. Six looked around for the massive beats to return, he saw the same Scorpion Tank that assisted him fly straight into the tents that were constructed flattening them with its 66 metric ton weight. The creature rose form under where the tank formally was, it roared and attacked the other Scorpion tank. It was lucky to back up out of the way of its massive arm. Many UNSC fire at the creature in retaliation. Sadly the 7.62 and 12.7mm rounds just bounced off its rocky hide, Snipers had 0% effect on it too. It was useless but not for the Cobra which fired its powerful rail guns which went straight through its body. It fell from the impact and roared in agaony. Before a second shot was fired to finish it off, it went back into the underground for protection.

'This hit and run tactic was going to be the death of us all' Six thought to himself as he used his DMR to kill some of the Mandrill looking Brutes creatures from a distance.

Up above another wave of those bat things, two winged monstrosities, and those serpent things coming down on the UNSC Forces. They wasn't aiming for the infantry but the Wolverine and Cobra, the vehicles didn't have time to react in time. They used fire balls to try and kill the Cobra, its armor was too strong though the ledge it was on was not. It gave away from the abuse it had and the Cobra fell to the ground below. Luckily for its highly advance wheel and suspension system the fall was absorbed but it did receive a damage wheel which slowed it down or possibly crippled it for a while.

The Wolverine continued to fire its volley of missiles and killed that wave of air units. It turned its attention to the enemy ground troops which were blown to bits by its barrage of hell-fire.

Bodies laid mangled all over the battlefield of this 300 x 900 meter area. The UNSC forces were overwhelmed by the pure onslaught, but they stood their ground fighting against these things even if it meant to get into a fist fight with a group.

Six was about to be ambushed by many of these little things until they were all taken out by someone with a really big gun.

Six looks over to see 115 carrying a heavy MG and The Captain using his old MA5C Assault Rifle. He is thrilled to see them both still alive. The blue on 115's armor is a dark purple, yet the red was darker now. The Captain's armor, clothing, and projectile-proof vest underneath was completely red and other colors. Six remembered all the blood that was on him and how he got it.

He waved at them as they fired at the incoming enemy forces. The Army before did something strange, they stopped advancing and just stood their. They started to do their War Chants again in a language they didn't even know.

'They never give do they' a soldier said over the radio, no one gave a reply. This was time to patch up, lock and load, and prepare for more onslaught. They all knew this could be their last hour, there is no way out and nothing else they could do. Half of all the UNSC forces were now seriously injured. A couple of soldiers broke out some small containers of liquor they hid and Cigars they kept with their magazines and started to hand everyone one shot and one cigar. Some thought it was stupid but they all thought or said 'What the hell'.

Most of everyone took at least one of them or both or none at all. Everyone started to crack jokes about something or someone. 115 thought that he was in a middle of a roost, many soldiers cracked jokes about him. He felt embarrassed so he expressed some jokes of his own. The Captain even got in the middle of it which made it worse for the Spartan. In the commotion Six was watching everyone having their last bit of fun which he understood why they were doing this. He saw 115 getting hammered by everyone with jokes so he decided to help out the lone Spartan.

Six cracked one joke which made everyone nearby shut up and look at him for a while with mouths dropped. Everyone looked at each other and started to laugh their heads off completely. Six and 115 started to laugh as well to the point they were crying and could not breathe. After some laughing everyone calmed down, started to talk about their family and friends back at home or that are with them right now. Some had girlfriends or boyfriends, some had fiances, some were married or single. Some had kids but most didn't.

"You know man...I wish I was drunk with many babes lying with me on some random 5 star hotel with a large pool for just that room" one of the Marines said and his buddy right beside said "Hell yeah man...I would be there with you but I will be getting all the women while you are stuck with the Vacuum Cleaner". That made everyone laugh and his buddy smacked him on the back of his head. Many nearby Women soldiers shook their heads in disbelief. The look they gave them was a look of killing intent and lucky for they wasn't paying attention.115 started to mess with his Tac-Pad activating something, Six was curious.

"Sir...what are you doing" Six asked S115.

"I just activated the self-destruct in my armor but don't worry...its designed by voice authorization only...and Six" 115 said walking towards Six. Six was confused but he did know the self-destruct system that certain Spartans had to prevent the enemy from obtaining certain special equipment. 115 pulled a chip from the back of his helmet and handed to Six "Now tell me Six...will you guard her with your life? No matter what happens, she must be protected...I know you will survive this. You have what many Spartans didn't have back on Reach...Luck" Six took the chip and looked at for a few seconds. He then placed the chip into the back of his helmet. He felt a sharp but cold feeling hit his brain and spine.

"I will make sure she is protected Sir! Cole Protocol Article 2 Sir!" Six said with great respect in his voice. 115 reached out his hand, they shook hands.

"Your architecture is no different than 115 and 116" She said to him in a funny tone "Ok I have not had experience with AIs so don't get any funny ideas" Six replied back to her and she just giggled and it turned to laughter.

"Don't worry" she said coming online to a video feed on the upper left corner of his HUD "I won't do much" she smiled. Six rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm proud to have served with a Spartan like you" he said to Six with great respect in his voice as well. The enemy chanting is getting louder and louder as if calling something. 115 never done a final words saying before. He has gotten into many situations like this and gotten out but this time could be it. Six was curious on what happened to him when he got knocked out but he didn't want to ask. They both walked out to were the former front line was to see nothing but Carnage.

They both had their weapons ready for anything yet nothing was coming, all they could hear was the war chant. The Captain followed up behind them. Then one by one a Army, Marine, or ODST walked up taking the line. Many others went to the downed vehicles and took cover. Snipers re-took their positions and aimed for some targets. There wasn't many of them giant club wielding things anymore thanks to the snipers. The main thing that everyone was worried about was that giant lava rock looking creature that has been causing them trouble coming back.

Most of their weapons wasn't doing much damage to it but when the Tanks, Rockets, Rail Gun, or the AA Missiles were fired at that thing, it tore it to pieces. Somehow it was still alive, still fighting them. 115 knew its next target, the 'Wolverine'.

The ground shook again and everyone aimed weapons waiting for that gigantic creature. It was answered when it busted from the ground in front of them. It screamed in pain as it was met with barrage of weapons fire but it went on a rage causing all to scatter when it started to pumble the ground in a effort to squash them.

It looked down on 115 while he was shooting at him. It brought its head back breathed fire at him. He activated his bubble shield allowing him to be ok. It now brought down its fist and he activated his Armor Lock just in time.

It got angry and started to hit him over and over again. The Captain ran and jumped onto its face when it lowered it, he started to shoot in its eye. It screamed, and started go around in circles trying to shake the Captain off. The Captain jumped off landing on ledge with some ODST snipers perfectly.

Six ran over to 115 which was on his knees trying to stand. Six saw blood coming from underneath his armor. He helped 115 up on his feet, he received no thank you but a push away, 115 started to fire his BR once again. S

ix fired his DMR at the large creature as well to try and kill it. Six got a idea with some grenades. He remembered he had plasma grenades left from Reach. He pulled out two of them, activated them, and threw them on one of the legs of the creature. They brightened, then exploded taking the entire leg with it. It howled in pain and fell as the plasma melted the rock.

"Throw Grenades at that thing" 115 yelled. Grenades started to land all around its other legs, seconds later they all detonated so perfectly. Rocks went everywhere and a loud howl was heard. It went silent, even the army before them was actually finally quiet. It was silent for several minutes. All eyes were upon the smoke cloud were the creature fell.

The smoke began to clear and they saw something. Once it cleared it showed the massive creature lying dead on the ground in pieces. Everyone cheered loudly, this cheer went throughout the canyons and hills with a loud echo.

The remaining army before them marched slowly towards them and the air units flew at just 40 meters in the air above the army. This was the determined final strike.

All weapons are aimed back at the army but this time no one waited. Bullets went into the army, something shocked all, for some odd reason not killing them. All shooting was ceased soon after. A sniper looked at the army and by the looks of it some sort of invincible shield was placed in front of them. It was slightly purple and it blocked all ammunition from penetrating it.

'Sir...it appears they have some type of shield in front, nothing got through. I'm going to try and find the source Over' the sniper radioed 115.

'Well hurry it up, they are gaining ground...call in when its destroyed Over' 115 said back to the sniper.

'Yes Sir' he replied on the radio.

He looked and looked for the source. He looked at the leadership than the smaller creatures but could not find it. The Army was getting closer and closer to the UNSC Base Camp. He started to see something shine in the crowd. He zoomed in on it and from the looks of it, one of them purple crystals in the hands of one of those mandrill-brute things but he looked different. His body was swaying back and forth, his eyes are yellowish white, and the purple crystal mutated his hands and causing purple electricity course throughout his body. It looked up at the sniper with its eyes. The sniper got creeped out by this and he wanted to get less disturbed. He compensated for wind, elevation, and humidity. He squeezed the trigger and 'BOOM'. The shot rang throughout the entire area. The round hit the crystal and split the creature in half, but once the crystal shattered a huge purple explosion was caused.

When the dust finally cleared all eyes widened and they gasped in amazement and horror. The Army was changed, their eyes yellow or a white or green, their weapons changed in colors and absorbed the nearby fires and earth even their arrows, and they all seemed more disturbing looking. They gave a roar that was different than before that sent fear into almost everyone quickly. 115 crossed his arms and chuckled. He has fought worse than these things but still a chill was sent down his spine.

'They almost look like Zombies' someone said on a radio.

'Yeah they do...hey everyone shoot them in the head...it's the only way to kill them' another said on the radio. Some chuckled while most kept their mouths shut.

They charged, the UNSC Forces fired. The Weapons lost effect since that explosion. They took the bullets in like if they were throwing pebbles at them, it took some certain shots like a vital shot to kill them. When people saw this they aimed for head-shots which helped very well. Six ran near the dead lava creature and started to get nothing but head-shots with his DMR.

All of a sudden he felt something grabbed his leg, when he looked down he saw nothing but rocks around his leg. He was going to ignore it when he felt pressure increase. Thats when he realized that something wasn't right about this picture. He looked over at were the lava once poured out before, he was stunned to see it was now blocked up and looks brand new like it never got hit. Before he could saw a word he was shot into the air and grabbed. The same creature stood up and stared at the Spartan. The Spartan raised the DMR and fired but the bullets bounced off pissing it off.

The army was only 10 meters from all the UNSC Forces, they clashed hand to hand. The overpowering strength of the army overwhelmed them but they had superior firepower, CQC training, and Spartans. Noble Six was thrown onto the ground with great power knocking the breath out of him. He looked up to see the same creature bringing its fist down and the Spartan could do nothing about it. Athena kept quiet this entire time, she was busy with something. She didn't realize the situation at hand.

Six just sit there accepting to be crushed until a random rock hit the creature in the head making it miss the Spartan. A powerful roar was heard, when Six looked up int he direction of the roar, he saw what he could not believe it, Dragons and many of them with some creatures on their backs.

The Dragons swooped down and breathed fire, ice, and many other abilities that caused great destruction to the enemy ranks. They all landed and allowed anthromorphic moles and cheetahs in cloaks and armor to disembark.

They immediately started to attack the enemy ranks. All the UNSC Forces were amazed but didn't stop fighting. Six joined this possible newly found ally and started to engage in close quarters which he ruled with his trusty knife but yet again he felt something in his head snap and his mind went blank like before. Athena was continuing to get higher readings but this time something was trying to keep her from observing the data itself. 

She was determined to get what she wanted to see.


	9. Struggling Battle, Struggling Minds

Terrador was shocked, these apes carried weapons that were never seen before. Weapons of fire by the looks of it. Then it suddenly hit him, 'Spyro's Dreams...could these be the apes he was talking about' Terrador said to himself.

He didn't realize the group of Grublins coming straight at him, luckily we was able to notice them before it was too late. He crushed them with an Earth Boulder before they were close enough for danger. Thats when he noticed their features, all of them were changed and different. The Convexity, it morphed them into blind monsters. He remembers the Dark Master using this as a last ditch effort to win the war but it had failed.

Flame and Ember were flying together releasing a large torrent of flame on the Dark Forces. They have never seen weapons like this being used in their life, they seemed to be small yet so strong and powerful.

They both saw one of the strange Apes being surrounded by many Grublins ready to kill him. It looked like it was trying fix some sort his weapon. They knew it needed help, both of them swooped down with great speed and force. Together they created a huge fireball of death sending at the Grublins killing them instantly. Whatever was left died slowly from the fires.

The smell of Grublin, Ape, Orc, Troll blood was in air along with other strange scents. The soldier looked at both dragons in awe. He smiled as he walked up to Flame and Ember with no caution at all.

"Thanks for helping me...I can't be-" he stopped when Flame and Ember growled at him. He gripped his pistol but backed off, he chose not to raise his weapon at them for fear of being lit up.

* * *

In the Midst of the battle, the Dark Armies were trying to make a last ditch effort to kill the remaining UNSC Forces and Warfang Forces. A large wave charged full blast at them with monstrous strength killing many in their wake. An Ice dragoness, half the size of Cyril yet the same colors charged her attack before unleashing a massive Ice Beam that froze half of the charging forces. One un-lucky Army Corporal's arm was caught in the blast and was shattered, but lucky for him his arm was already torn to pieces so he got an early amputation. He was taken out of the fight like half of everyone was.

Nothing but bodies remained on the battlefield as the Dark Armies were sent back. 115 was happy that they survived but not everyone was so lucky. He saw the Dragons, the anthromorphic looking Cheetah, and Moles that helped them out in their struggle.

He saw all of them checking the bodies of the dead, to actually see if they are alive or not. 115 could not believe that Dragons were real, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was his troops, he needed to make sure they were all safe.

Six was nowhere to be seen which was a good and bad thing but at least he probably got Athena out of this mess. It was part of their secret plan. He looked over and saw a Marine staring down two of the smaller dragons, they looked pissed. 115 ran over and stepped in between them with his hand extended to keep them from each other.

"Ok...Ok, alright let's not kill each other now! We have other things going on right now!" 115 said in a stern voice. The Marine stood up straight and nodded but kept his eyes on the red and pink dragon, he was scared. The 7ft Spartan towered over Flame and Ember which just growled at him.

'Is this the other same type of Ape that we have back at the Temple in Warfang? It sure looks like it' Ember thought in her head. She saw that this Ape was trying to stop from something happening.

Flame didn't like the Ape putting its hand in front of his face, he lunged and bit down on its hand. The Spartan quickly looked down on Flame, grabbed his head and squeezed. Flame felt the powerful pressure of the Ape so he let go releasing a torrent of flames into its face. He eyes nearly came out of his skull when he saw the Ape was not even damaged or fazed, it just looked down on him.

The Spartan kneed Flame in the chest taking the breathe out of him before throwing him away like trash.

Ember watched in horror when Flame hit the ground. She suddenly heard a strange noise, when she turned her head she was staring into a barrel of the Ape's weird weapon. She backed up all the way to Flame and growled deeply.

The UNSC Forces all saw this and so did Terrador, a second later all of them was at their throats keeping their weapons on each other. Terrador growled at all the UNSC Forces. Snipers took aim for the biggest and baddest looking. Even the Scorpion tank that was giving fire support on the ground aimed its gun at Terrador.

It was a stalemate even though the UNSC Forces were outnumbered. Some soldiers couldn't do nothing, they were too injured to even move.

115 checked his surroundings, He focused on the larger Dragons even more. He saw the largest one, it was the huge and green with a large clubbed tail. He noticed something dangling from its neck. He used his optical upgrade in his visor to see what it was, he was shocked when he saw it. It was a chip but no ordinary chip, it was Spartan-116's. He couldn't believe this on how he got a hold of it. 115 slowly walked but with his aim still on everything.

He prepared his hologram just in case he was charged. He passed many Mole, Cheetah, and Dragon as he was heading towards the big green one. He watched his motion tracker very well to make sure nothing snuck up on him. He wanted to know how he got that chip, it was going to be the easy way or the hard way.

Many eyes were set upon him as he was moving up. He wasn't that far from the large green dragon. When he could stand in front of the dragon he lowered his weapon, looked up at the dragon. It stared back at the Spartan with a menacing growl, he could see a deep and strong hatred in its eyes. The Spartan just stared back with no fear.

"How did you get that chip" he asked not knowing it could speak or not.

Terrador looked puzzled for a second, then he remembered. He looked down and he saw the chain with the chip that was given to him by the Ape or Human. He remembered what the Ape asked of him, if he was an Ape. He looked back at the Spartan for several seconds. 'Blue armor like the green one said' Terrador thought. Terrador brought his paw up, grabbed the chain, and yanked it off. He tossed it to the Spartan, he grabbed in mid-air and looked at it. It was a message chip with 116's service number on it alone. It was almost like a digital dog tag.

Terrador watched the human stare at it for a long period of time.

Multiple thoughts went in his head of how the dragon obtained it. 'Maybe he is still alive...could it be' 115 said in his own thoughts excitedly. He looked up at the dragon and took some steps forward. Terrador watched him to make sure he wasn't trying nothing. During this time he placed it inside his pouch for safe keeping.

115 he realized that he was approaching to fast so he slowed down. He didn't want to make the dragon attack him. Suddenly his vision blurs quickly and all he hears is a ringing and the dragon disappears in an orange and white and noises. Nothing but a booming sound is heard. He feels the ground but why.

'What happened…was there an explosion' he tried to think in his head? He tried to stand but felt like he was falling on how bad he felt. He felt something grab him and it felt big. He could not struggle or even move. 'Maybe it's a Armor Lock' he thought.

His vision started to come back slowly and his hearing. He was able to move parts of his body now. 'Ok this is definitely not Armor Lock' he said to himself looking around and all he could see was black figures. He could not recognize them either which worried him. He could finally hear voices.

One of them sounds loud and deep while the other ones he slightly recognizes them. He finally came to a stop but he keeps on hearing bangs and booms. Someone jumped in his face, and started to smack his helmet trying to get his attention. He just stares at the figure. His vision becomes better and he can finally see its and ODST armed with a silenced SMG. His hearing comes back so does the rest of his senses.

"Sir get your mind in the game and help" He yelled at the Spartan "Hello…is anyone in there…or did you lose your marbles from that small fire cracker you PANSY" he said to 115. The Spartan now knew who it was. It was the ODST Commander with his unmarked armor. He had two sets of armor from what he remembered; one was for combat which he wasn't wearing and the other one was a pure black armor for recon missions which he was wearing. From what he heard it is the most advanced ODST suit there. Its has applications that are only in MJOLNIR Suits which are only for Spartans.

He stood up and extended his hand. The Spartan reached for his hand and grabbed it. The Commander with all his strength he pulled the Spartan up but 115 did the rest. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge flaming rock hits the ground nearby causing a huge explosion knocking many anthromorphic Cheetah, Moles, Dragon, and Humans to the ground. Dozens of smaller rocks feel after that one. Arrows repeatedly hit the surrounding landscape.

The Spartan looked out in front of him. The Dark Armies had control so this time they are being pushed back completely even with the help of their new found allies. The ODST Commander along with his recon squad started to fire upon the enemies silently killing them with silenced SMGs, MA5Cs, and 1 M90. The Spartan looked for his BR but could not find it. Something was tossed at him and he grabbed it. It was his trusty BR and the person that tossed it to him was the ODST Commander and it had a note on it.

It said 'You're supposed to a Spartan and you forgot your weapon'. 115's eye twitched as he looked at the ODST Commander shooting his SMG. He checked it quickly and started to fire his weapon after. It felt weird fighting with non-humans again but this time they wasn't carrying plasma weapons like before but primitive weapons.

"We are being pushed back" a mole said.

"Hold them back the best you can" A mole Commander said to everyone "form a defensive column" but it was useless. The Dark Armies kept on pushing and pushing. Six was still nowhere to be seen so this was really bad. 115 was worried if something happened to them. He heard a whistling noise and it was coming from up above the battlefield. When he looked up he saw what looked like a missile.

"Take Cover!" 115 yelled on the radio and out of his helmet which caused so many to dive and take cover.

It made contact with the ground which caused a massive explosion, it was followed by many others as well which made it worse. All in the battlefield stood back up staring in the middle of it. The dust took a minute for it to clear, all were shocked by the site. Dragons of many shapes, sizes, and colors, Volteer stood among them. Terrador was happy but upset by the site of this and if it wasn't bad enough he saw Katrina. He was really angered by this.

The dust didn't clear in the middle of everyone could see a figure in the dust. A humanoid shape that stood staring down at everything. 115 walked through the crowd of Human, Mole, Dragon, Cheetah and their new found enemies with ease. He stopped 30 meters from where the figure stood. The dust just suddenly gave away in an instant showing the figure. Terrador, Spartan-115, the Captain, the ODST Commander, and the rest of the UNSC Forces gasped with their jaws hung low.

Spartan-116 stood before them which this made the Dark Armies surprisingly take steps back. This also sent great motivation for the Troops of the UNSC. Some got some ideas as they radioed everyone for a quick plan. Marines, Army, and ODSTs grabbed some Explosives which consisted of Grenades, Semtex, Incendiary, and some Plasma Grenades; they went around and strapped them on the backs of the un-suspecting enemy. Some soldiers snuck to the some nearby Warthogs and tried lifting it back up. They struggled by the weight of the vehicle but something flipped it with ease.

When they mounted they saw no one but saw large boot tracks lead to the vehicle from the hills and then back to the hills. They went back to making the LRAD working. They all smiled when it was working and they waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Spartan-116 felt like he was hit by a freight train. He ignored all his surroundings when he stood straight up. His armor gave him detail of his injuries, he just had bruising and one hell of a headache. It quickly went away within seconds when he felt a sudden sharp cool liquid release in his body.

He saw the crowd before him. He saw his friends and fellow comrades bloodied, injured, tired, and drained of life. He looked down and he saw his best friend Spartan-115. He was happy to see him, he knew he had to answer very important questions later. He looked closer and he saw blood coming out of the armor itself. This made him feel uneasy for his friend. He looked back up at all the dragons that came with him and gave a slight nod.

Without warning they all attacked the Dark Armies with no mercy. The army before them didn't know what to do for the next few seconds as they were slaughtered real quick. Volteer was using powerful bolts of electricity killing huge groups of enemies, Katrina was using powerful wind and electric attacks, 116 grabbed his MA5B from his back and fired away killing many in his path.

The fighting started again with each side trying to survive this long struggling fight. Seconds later large explosions littered everywhere killing large groups of enemies.

115 just stood there amongst the fighting staring at 116 as if he is seeing a ghost. He can't even catch his breath either. Nothing passed his head in thought or anything else. His entire surroundings were blank to him. 116 ran towards him with great speed waving his hands. 115 slowly turned around and he found himself in a shadow of a huge creature holding a large wooden metal spiked club. It swung its club hitting 115 in the head. He didn't fly but hit the ground head first but that wasn't the end of it. The creature brought the club down once more with greater force on his neck and head. His helmet took most of the hit on his neck and head. 115 felt dizzy and everything was a blur.

He felt something warm and wet running down his head within his helmet, a very sharp pain hit him. His vision suddenly went dark.

116 saw his fellow Spartan fall to the ground. He ran very fast as the creature brought the club down again onto 115. He extended his hand, he caught the club stopping it from hitting 115 again. The creature looked in disbelief when it saw this smaller humanoid grab the club and stopped it in its tracks. It growled at him but 116 put his M6D in its mouth and fired half of the clip in it spilling its brains all over the ground. As it fell dead, 116 quickly grabbed his friend on the ground and slowly picked him up. 115 didn't respond which wasn't good.

There was no movement at all or sign of life. He held 115 in his arms to carry him. With his M6D he defended 115 as he jogged past enemies. He dodged everything the best he could but he was still hit by blades and creatures that thought they could overpower the Spartan.

Some nearby UNSC soldiers saw 116 carrying 115 in his arms. They gave him covering fire and helped him to a nearby tent. All the tents looked like they been through hell. When he entered everything was a mess but he found a spot to lay 115 down. A Medic came in with some arrows stuck in his Titanium armor. 116 stood away from his friend but hoped he will be alright.

The sound of explosions could be heard outside with the straight weapons fire. He looked outside to see everyone being pushed back really fast and hard but the enemy was losing units just as fast which was good. He also saw many of the dragons dog fighting with the bat looking things as well with the dragon like ones as well in the sky. Moles and Cheetah clashing swords and shields, as for the UNSC Forces they used their firearms. Every few seconds they clashed with their rifles and knifes against over-sized swords and shields.

"Sir! SIR!" 116 heard someone say. He turned his head and saw that the medic was calling to him "He has a severe concussion, a major laceration in his abdomen, and internal bleeding. He was hit hard enough to be equal to a Gravity Hammer." the medic said to 116 which sent great worry for his brother "And I give him at least Thirty minutes to live by the looks of it…if we don't get him in surgery immediately". S-116 can't believe what he had just heard. He has served with this Spartan for so long and he has been through worse. He knew that they can't do surgery here cause of the battle. 'Warfang is only an hour away on foot for a Spartan but 25 minutes for flying'. S116 knew either way 115 would not make it.

"Do your best to save him" 116 said to the medic. The Medic nodded and went to work. He pulled out his radio and reported serious injury but no medic or corpsman could assist.

The Spartan took out all his medical supplies and gave half of it to the medic to assist him, he took them.

116 walked up and knelt down right beside 115's body. His armor was covered in blood and black in many areas from explosions. He put his hand on the Spartans helmet and murmured some words. He got up and walked towards the tent entrance.

'I'm sorry for your friend...he was a good friend to us both' the voice in his head said caringly. S116 agreed with his thoughts as he exited the tent.

Once he did he ran into a group of injured dragons. He raised his weapon at the nearest enemies and fired. The 7.62 armor piercing rounds tore through the enemy ranks though the MA5B lost a quarter of its accuracy at 40 meters. He sprinted into a group of them small bug-like creatures killing them with just impact of his body. They yelped in surprise and pain when the Spartan began to kill them with his rifle and kicking them. Every group he finished he went to the next killing in every way possible. Many eyes were upon him on both sides in complete awe and terror.

116 felt a lust to cause more and more blood and death and hunger. He hasn't felt this anger in a while. He heard a voice say in his head say 'YESSSSSSSS'.

This caused him to stopped, he looked at the battle. Him being careless caused them to be pushed back even more. He ran back to the line but he saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked over to see a lone pink Dragoness protecting a crimson red Dragon from Apes and Grublins.

He recognized them to be Flame and Ember. He remembered them from the temple when he was held prisoner. The Spartan came around running towards them. Ember was about to be struck in the head when S116 spearhead tackled the same Ape to the ground and with one good punch its brains are all over the ground.

He hops off the dead Ape pulling his M6D and knife out, he fired the first shot into the closest Ape dropping it. He fired another killing yet another. A Grublin came in too close, he used his TCK stabbing it dead center in the chest before throwing it away. After that he was only able to give off two shots before they were on top of him. They all tackled him and tried to use their numbers to kill him but like before none of the weaponry could pierce the armor of the Spartan or even scratch it.

He activated his Armor Lock, he charged it up and up until he felt the time was right. He deactivated it causing a huge electrical explosion that sent all of the Apes and Grublins back. 116 with his MA5B gripped it with one hand and fired half of the 60 round clip in a 360 degree circle killing them all. He looked over to see Ember still over Flame protecting him. He saw that she had lacerations and gashes on her body.

Flame from the looks of it a Concussion, many deep lacerations in his body, a broken wing, and possibly broken ribs and internal bleeding. Flame needed help but all the UNSC Medics and Corpsman were held up, none could not spare time on anyone. He walked up to Ember but to only be growled at.

"Ember please...he might be able to be helped...please let me take him to the nearby tents away from the fighting" 116 said to her. He looked around to make sure nothing was coming up on them. Ember knew that this Ape or Human was right.

"Fine then...just help me carry him" she said but it was the opposite as 116 picked Flame up and held him in his arms with his M6D out "or you can carry...I have your back" She finished and 116 just nodded. He took off faster than she could run but that didn't stop her from trying to catch up. She was surprised on how fast he moved.

She sent flames and mortars at whatever came towards them. 116 ran to the same tent where 115 was located. He ran in setting Flame down on some nearby clothes. The same soldiers from before ran over to Flame and immediately started to help him in any way they can.

116 looked over at 115 and saw that the Medic somehow took off the top part of his armor and stopped the bleeding.

Ember soon came in out of breathe. She took several seconds to catch her breath. She looked over to see Flame being taken care of but what caught her eye was the Spartan just standing there looking down on something. She looked over to see that it was the blue one with the top part of its armor off and lots of blood all over the place. She looked back up at the Spartan then back at the one lying on the ground. She wanted to help so she walked up to the downed Spartan.

116 and everyone else in the room watched her intently. She looked at the Spartan and found the wound. She placed her paw on the wound and the other paw the Spartans helmet. She closed her eyes and started to whisper some unknown words. Her necklace began to glow and her chest began to glow including her wings. It became bright enough to blind everyone except for the Spartan due to his Visor. When the glowing went away everyone was puzzled on what just happened. Ember was about to fall over but 116 caught her, he made sure she didn't hit the ground. She seemed weakened and dehydrated since that light.

The Medic went and checked his holo-panel to continue working 115 but he paused. It looked like he just had seen a ghost by the looks of it. He looked up at 116 which was already looking at him. He had his mouth open to speak but he could not. Instead he reached it over to 116, he grabbed it and took a look. 116 could not believe what he was seeing. It said that almost all internal injuries were healed, the concussion is no longer there, he had a 90% survival chance. 116 handed the device back to the Medic. He looked down on Ember who was staring at him back. He smiled under his helmet in happiness. He helped her back on her feet. A Marine gave Ember a canteen of water for her to drink and she guzzled it.

"I want your full attention on Flame over there...he is in need of urgent medical attention" he said to the Medic. The Medic nodded and took a quick look over 115. Ember looked at the Spartan with happiness for what he was doing, 'maybe these aren't apes after all' Ember said in thought.

He slowly took the helmet off revealing a blood dry face. He placed the helmet to the side and looked again. When he was sure he ran over to Flame and started to work on him.

The medic looked at the body and started to pull out all sorts of devices to save Flame's life. 116 felt Ember move away towards Flame.

Ember took weak steps towards Flame's body. She felt herself be pushed up a little and this helped her walk better. She looked up to see S116 helping her again. She couldn't help but smile and she could guess he smiled back. When she was able to look down on Flame she placed her paw on his chest. She did the exact same thing again.

Light shined for some seconds than died down. This time she feel unconscious and S116 kept her from hitting the ground again. The Medic was astonished but still kept working. He had to switch back to Flame and Ember over and over again.

"Looks like from her doing that again made her unconscious but she will be alright...so will Flame. I still can't believe what I have just seen" the Medic said astonished. 116 couldn't believe it. It was like a dream with lots of fantasy in it, similar to a child's dream but with blood and violence.

116 was proud of Ember for what she did. Before he walked out he almost forgot something. He went over and picked up 115s helmet and checked to ports. He was shocked at the site of no holo-chip. He set the helmet down and ran out the tent. He went looking for the Captain to find out were Athena was.

He could not see him in the middle of the battle. It looked like there wasn't many of these dark forces left. He decided to look for him after the battle so it can be easier to find him. He gripped his weapon and found the closest enemy, he fired killing them.

Not even 30 seconds later all the enemy forces laid dead and this time no reinforcements. Everyone cheered loud in victory but it was short lived, they had to attend to the wounded, MIA, KIA, and the downed vehicles.

116 moved through the crowd and he started to ask were the Captain was. Someone finally was able to point him out. 116 looked to see him on top of a pile of Apes and Grublins with a cigar in his mouth with MA5C by his side. 116 could not help but chuckle at this because this brought back many funny memories.

He ran up to the Captain. The Captain stood straight up and smiled to see his friend. His body was covered in non-human and human blood all over him, and possibly some entrails. The Captain walked off the pile of bodies and patted the Spartan on his shoulder pads.

"You almost missed the party...but better late then never I suppose" he said with a chuckle.

"Yea, I almost did...do you know were Athena is?" he asked the Captain. The Captain thought for a second.

"Oh...Six has her...115 gave Athena to Six for him to protect her and to make sure that she was safe...just in case we all died and he was the lone survivor".

"Do you know were Six is now?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I can understand and" He paused "Oh Shit" The Captain said with worry 'I need some engineers to shut down the self-destruct in 115s armor before something happens alright' he said over the radio and 116 heard it. He was shocked to hear but this wasn't the only time a Spartan has done this.

The Captain looked in every direction. He saw something in the middle of the battlefield. A figure standing on top of a body. It was Six holding his MA37 in one hand and a bloody combat knife in the other hand. His steel colored armor was covered with blood. The body he was standing on top of was a large green creature with a wooden club. The Captain pointed his finger at Six and said "there is Six Sir".

116 looked over, he was happy to see him but deep inside he could feel that something wasn't right. It felt like something else was there and not Six. Before he could walk over to Six he was blocked by something huge and big. The Spartan looked up to see that it was Terrador and he looked pissed. Terrador had gashes and lacerations here and there with a spear in his shoulder. The Spartan knew this was going to be trouble.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID" He growled with anger at the Spartan. Deep inside the Spartan just felt the urge to smack him.

"I needed to be here with my troops...I am responsible for them. Surely you can understand that" he said in a low but calm voice. Terrador honored the Spartan for the act but heavily disliked that he disobeyed.

"I can understand that but I told you to stay in the temple...I know Volteer had some doing in this! I am-" he said in a harsh tone but he never got to finished when the ground began to shake. The ground began to crack open, magma started to seep from them. Many parts of the ground collapsed as hot lava spew all over the place.

"The Volcano is going to erupt and we are in the spot" Terrador yelled. The Spartan figured since he was an Earth Guardian he can sense things in the ground. Everyone was falling to the ground from the ground shaking.

Volteer knew what to do but he didn't know if he could get everyone, he had to try.

He concentrated real hard, harder than he has ever before. Lightening cracked straight through the smoky ash clouds, thunder rocked the entire area. Electricity began to pulse around everyone, all the UNSC Vehicles, Equipment, Tents, and Personal. All was confused except for Terrador, he knew what Volteer was doing.

Suddenly the ground caved in and lava was underneath everyone. They all screamed in terror at the site. Before anyone hit the lava a huge lightning bolt struck everyone. They all disappeared into the clouds as lava covered the entire area burning all of the dead.

* * *

-In the nearby dark forests of Warfang earlier and during the battle at Mt. Malefor-

Spyro was cursing out loud and hitting trees knocking them to the ground. He hated that the Guardians let the Ape or what it called itself a 'HUMAN' free. He liked Cynder so much that he doesn't want anything to happen to her, deep inside he had strong feelings for her.

He has always had these feelings for her since the Eternal Night. He hates the so called 'HUMAN or SPARTAN' nearly killing her, and worse he got a slap on the wrist. Spyro wished he made him pay with his blood in that cell. He wished he had gone in that cell when no one was looking or around and make him pay for it with his life.

So many dark gruesome images passed through his head of him hurting the Spartan. He even had thoughts of hurting his other companions at the volcano that he sensed. Over this entire time of day dreaming of hurting others, someone was watching Warfang.

It was Pvt. Janson, an ODST that is as secret as Six is in ONI. He was already startled by a buck and he killed it. Spyro smelled the blood of a deer and slightly heard a disturbance, he went to investigate.

He stopped in the nearby bushes and saw a dark armored warrior that resembled the Ape back at the temple but shorter and only half of the size. It had red marks on the helmet and other parts of the armor, from the looks of it, a wolf.

Spyro growled at this, he could finally get his chance to hurt someone that the Spartan was close to possibly. He waited for the right moment, he checked the electromagnetic field on the ODST and it showed ad normal power level as if he is super charged like Volteer. Out of nowhere strange sounds and noises filled the air. Spyro looked at the Volcano, he saw lights and sounds coming from it, he was somewhat happy at this. He swore he could hear the screams, this satisfied his ears.

Spyro came back his senses a little, his scales were darker then normal now. He saw the being start to run back to the Burned Lands. He used a Earth missile to stope him, it hit him in the head and knocked him off his feet onto the ground. Spyro leaped out and stared at the ODST as he got up quickly but could tell he was out of breath. They both stared at each other for what seemed like days.

Pvt. Janson was so surprised to see a dragon but that hit had to come from somewhere and it most likely came from the dragon. Spyro did a menacing low growl. His body began to emit yellow, white, and purple electricity steadily around him in some areas. Janson saw this and took some steps back while Spyro took some forward.

Janson knew he might not be able to get away without a fight. He used his Visor to find the most likely place to shoot on the dragon's body without killing it. He found one so he quickly aimed up but before he even fired he was hit from the front by the dragon, it was like a blur to Janson. He hit a tree with great strength sending a crack all the up it, luckily he had ODST armor to take the brunt of it.

He got up to see the dragon feet from him with a crooked smile upon his face. He tried as fast as he could to raise his rifle and fire but it was hopeless when the dragon wrapped its jaws around his helmet and throwed him into another tree. Then into another, then into another and another. With each time it getting harder and harder. He was thrown into the air and hit by a powerful lightening blast which temporarily messed up all his systems.

Spyro was pleased at the site of him tossing this weak thing around, he loved his time power. This allowed him to slow down time to do things faster than anything else, this proved highly useful to him in the past. Spyro slowly walked towards his newly found prey laughing under his breath.

Janson had a headache from hell. He slowly got up but he felt a great pain in his side. His HUD came back online and told him he had a broken rib, slight bruising all over his body with some pulled tendons and ligaments. He stood up, he quickly looked ahead of him to see the dragon facing towards him slowly approaching him. He reached for his handgun but it was not there or neither was any other weaponry of his, he reached behind him and pulled out his scimitars and red electricity began to emit from them.

Spyro looked in puzzlement at the site. 'It looks like it's coming from his body' Spyro thought in his head. He quickly set the thought aside as he prepared for his next attack.

Janson waited for the dragon to attack again and sure enough he didn't have to wait for long. Spyro lunged at Janson and two scimitars meet Spyro's body 12 times before Spyro hit the ground. Red electricity passed throughout his body paralyzing some parts of his body and injuring him and possibly permanently. He was actually surprised at the speed of this so called 'HUMAN'. He slowly stood up but felt something push him down to the ground and hold him there. He also felt something hot on his neck and head. He looked slightly to see the very same 'Human' holding him down with both of his blades on his throat and on the back of his skull.

Spyro growled at him as he felt the convexity rose in him. Janson wondered what to do at the moment. Kill the dragon or knock him out and leave him here and return to the volcano. Spyro began to laugh slowly but manically, Janson was utterly confused. 'Why is the dragon laughing' he said to himself. He noticed some of the purple scales on the dragon started to become slightly darker and darker by the second. He looked at the dragon but he nearly jumped when he saw the dragon's head turned completely backwards facing him like in the exorcist movies. The pure white like eyes sent chills down his spine.

Spyro felt something ancient and dark enter his mind and he felt more powerful than ever. He has felt this presence before at the Well of Souls when he killed Gaul, then at the Volcano after Ignitus died, then when he fought Malefor, then at the place where they found that cursed 'Human'. His vision narrowed and became darker.

He turned his body completely around and stared at him. He could see his heart beats and his blood flow and the brainwaves in his body, he could also see things that didn't look ordinary. He smiled like a demon at the ODST.

Janson became hard at breath for what he was seeing. He was hit in the face by a purple fireball that sent him flying. His helmet came clean off revealing his face. He hit the ground hard, he stood back up quickly but to only have a levitating dragon in his face.

Spyro could see he had red highlights in his hair and also he looked very young and strong, he also saw something in his eyes that was not normal either. He was getting closer and closer to the 'human' and he saw that the same blades were being charged up and brightening a little.

He swirled low slicing the dragon open in its gut, sides, and stabbing him in the chest hopefully in its heart but when he looked up he did see blood gushing out but the dragon chuckled. It hit him in the chest with a powerful swat. He flew and skidded across the ground. He got up to see that he dropped his scimitars and looked at Spyro with amazement and slight fear. Spyro's wounds healed super fast and with no problem at all.

'What in God's name am I fighting here' Janson said to himself as he stared the demonic like dragon down. He looked around him to find a weapon to use. He looked and just behind the dragon was his S2 Custom Sniper Rifle. He thought hard to find a way to get his sniper rifle. He remembered he had some smoke grenades on his belt. He pulled the pins on all of them and seconds later they popped as smoke surrounded him. The Multi-colored smoke grenades created a sort of visual blocking. He sprinted towards Spyro with great speed faster than a human.

Spyro couldn't see the human any more so he prepared an attack. Janson cold see purple flames in the back of his throat and began to brighten. He ran a bit slower but taking off his belt with the smoke grenades and tossed them into the air. Spyro did his attack and the smoke was completely cleared away. He was shocked to see nothing.

He heard something behind him. He turned around to see Janson with his sniper rifle aiming at him. Spyro did his time power again to the slowest it can be which is milliseconds.

Janson pulled the trigger and the Super Hyper Sonic Bullet flew out. It flew out beating Spyro's time power hitting him in the chest. The bullet went through the other side and kept on going hitting the walls of Warfang clipping a mole on his arm which was enough to smash his arm. The shot rang throughout the entire area. Spyro hit the ground but his scales stayed the purplish black color.

Janson slowly approached him. He stopped hovering over Spyro's dead body. He kicked the body but no movement or breath. He heard a loud bell sound which surprised him, he looked all around, he saw that the city came alive with activity but before he could leave he suddenly felt a tug on his weapons and he found that the dragon was still alive. It roared in his face. He didn't think as he pulled the trigger again on the weapon 4 more times as four shots fired into the dragon's body literally splitting it in half. The dragon fell dead, Janson nearly stumbled backwards. Purplish Black Crimson blood spilled all over the place.

"I would have taken an entire army of Covenant forces than do this again" he said out loud. He could not believe what he had just fought but he was thankful that he was alive. He heard a huge flapping noise like wings. A huge shadow feel over him.

He reloaded his weapon with lightening fast speeds and whipped around but when he did he was knocked back with tremendous force, he slid across the ground again but this time he didn't drop his weapon.

He jumped back up and aimed his weapon again, this time he was facing an adult arctic blue dragon. The dragon stood at least 18 feet tall and 40 feet long which was the size of a young adult Tyrannosaurus Rex. Janson could see blue flames in his eyes and he looked mad.

'Oh God please tell me that I just didn't kill the son of this adult dragon' Janson said in his head with great worry. He knew 4 shots with a sniper rifle won't kill it unless he shot it in the head but will the same thing happen like before.

-Cyril-

Cyril was mad, He had just came back from the Valley of Avalar, from what he saw from above made him angry. This ape attacked Spyro and he needed to protect him. The strange looking weapons was aimed at him but it suddenly changed to right beside him. Second later a large and powerful purple lightning bolt struck Janson square in the chest sending him into a tree. The bolt hit the tree to and made it fall. Once Janson hit the ground the tree fell on his leg crushing it. He screamed in extreme pain as the huge tree landed and settled on it. His weapon was feet from him but he could not reach it.

Cyril was shocked at what happened. He looked at where Spyro laid, he saw him standing up with no wounds but with strange looking blood all over him and on the ground, but what struck him was that he looked different.

Cyril has only seen 3 dragons in his entire life look like this and all 3 he has fought Malefor, Cynder, and Makura. Spyro's scales were half black but his eyes were of pure white. Spyro lunged towards were the Ape laid under the tree. Cyril jumped out and grabbed Spyro, he held him to his chest and held him close as if protecting him. Spyro began to claw into Cyril's chest bringing lots of blood. He clinched in the pain but he refused to let go.

"LET ME GO...HE MUST DIE" Spyro said in a distorted demonic voice. Cyril was horrified cause Spyro was starting to get death threats from the young purple savior. Cyril could never imagine or ever want this for Spyro. He started to shed many tears at this but not over the pain but over Spyro.

"Shhhhh calm down Spyro...calm down...it's over now" he said to Spyro calmly but nothing seemed to work "Please Spyro please calm down...I'm here and I want to come back. I want you to come back to us all please Spyro...listen to the sound of my voice" he said begging to Spyro and this time Spyro was slowly calming down and doing less clawing and biting "Thats it...I'm here...I'm here...come back to Warfang and to everyone that love you." him saying that made Spyro calm down to the point where his scales went back to their original color and so did his eyes. Spyro began to cry on Cyril's bloody chest.

During all this time it began to rain incredibly. Mole and Cheetah soldiers came down from the walls to see what the heck was going on. They surrounded Janson with Spears and Swords pointing at him. They were surprised to see Cyril and Spyro in their states.

No one could tell Cyril was making tears flow freely with the rain but they could see so much water like blood coming from him. Cyril even with him holding Spyro to his chest told the Moles and Cheetahs to get the Ape out from under the tree and take him to the infirmary but make sure he is unarmed, take all his belongings and weapons to Volteer's room for safe keeping. They pulled Janson from underneath the tree and carried Janson and took everything he had brought with him back to Warfang.

Cyril took his time back to Warfang. He looked back to see lights and strange sounds coming from the volcano. He was worried for Terrador and all who else that went, he hoped they all return safely. When he passed the doors of Warfang many were staring at Cyril. Many of the citizens were horrified at the site of Cyril bleeding but they clearly saw Spyro in his wings on his chest covered in blood. Up ahead many were yelling at Janson calling him a 'Damn Dirty Ape' and along with many other insults. Some took the liberty to throw stuff at him and the guards didn't do anything about it. Cyril told them to stop and they did. He felt something different about this 'Ape'. He even wondered if it was even an Ape.

-Private Janson-

Janson was completely in pain and he was making a blood trail from outside the city walls to his current spot. He was pulled into a hospital like place and set onto a table but Mole Guards were stationed at the doorway to make sure he didn't do anything. Mole and Cheetah nurses and doctors were hesitant on helping Janson but they went ahead and helped him with bandages and everything they could do. 'I wish I was back at Camp' Janson said in his mind. He looked over and saw a Black Dragoness with some bandages and red and green crystals in the wrappings too glowing. He wandered how she ended up with those injuries. He looked closer and he saw what looked like a knife slash but no ordinary looking one but one from a Titanium knife. He didn't know what to think but pain quickly hit him when they were taking off his leg armor and rolling up his clothing on his leg to put splints and casts on it.

-Cyril-

Outside Cyril was being treated by some Nurses and Doctors with some Red Crystals. He was lying on the ground as they treated him. Spyro was lying next to him being silent as the grave. Cyril was so worried over Spyro. He never wanted Spyro to get something like this or even have to worry about fighting after the Great War but there are some things he can't control.

He put his wing over Spyro to shield him from the rain. Once the they were finished he stood up but felt sore.

Spyro did not have injuries but he was clearly sore and tired. He got Spyro up and took him to the Temple to the Guardian Chambers. When they got there Cyril saw that the Ape was not there neither was Volteer.

He probably figured that they were in Volteer's Lab, he prayed for that Ape. Spyro laid down and went asleep next to the table but not before staring into the cell that was once holding the so called 'Human'. He kicked and turned in his sleep, he even talked in his sleep also. 'Nightmares' Cyril said in his mind with worry. He knew Spyro had nightmares of many things but from the sounds of it he was running away from something, saying no.

He noticed something on the floor. He went over and looked at it, it was a green like slime. It looked like it had a center mass but it was gone. There was a small trail that led to a vent in the wall. Cyril was confused by this but he ignored, he laid next to Spyro as he had nightmares. Cyril cared so much for Spyro like as if he was his very own son.

Ignitus treated him the same way. Cyril somehow knew that Spyro was going through alot with the Great War, him nearly getting killed by the Ape and Cynder being put into the infirmary by the same Ape, he knew that Spyro cared for Cynder and he hoped that when she wakes up that Spyro will calm down. He heard what that Ape alone did to everyone and this made him shiver in fear at this. He wanted Spyro not to live in complete danger with the war or even with anything else that may hurt him.

He remembered his home in the north. It was a beautiful Tundra landscape with many wildlife and a beautiful city. The city had a huge castle of Ice and Stone. It was where he was born and his family lived. It was always peaceful until the Great War. He hasn't been there since he started as a Guardian. He wondered if his family was still alive which was a very small chance. He also wondered if it did would Spyro be safe there and be happy. He wanted him to be happy and safe but it was going to be very hard to do.

He was his Guardian after all, and as the promise he made he has to uphold it with honor.

* * *

-65 minutes later back in Warfang in the Courtyard-

116 and everyone else was standing in the Warfang courtyard. Many were happy and yet confused. Volteer could barely stand and Terrador was making sure he didn't collapse. Volteer used up so much energy that his own electromagnetic field was nearly gone. "116 looked around and saw that everyone and everything was here including the dead. He saw the Captain helping some people up that could not walk or even move cause of their injuries. Many Marines, Army, and ODSTs helped each other and Warfang's Forces up on their feet. It was raining and this made many feel better, the Spartan loved the rain for many reasons. Something though made him feel weird.

'It feels like something else is here than all of us' he said to himself. He could feel something and so did his secret friend. They both pondered at this wondering 'where is it coming from'.

He looked up to see Six standing over a puddle of blood. Some of the dead bodies that laid nearby were gone. At least 8 UNSC bodies gone with their equipment and weapons. Two Marines ran up to Six and patted him on the shoulder pads. They were trying to tell him a good job, they asked for help as well. 116 knew something was going to happen.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" He yelled at the Marines but it was too late. Six punch one Marine in the face knocking him out and the other Marine he grabbed and threw him into a tipped over Warthog. Everyone froze and backed up on what they saw. Six aimed his weapon with one hand at some troops near 116.

116 jumped in front of the troops when Six fired taking some of the bullets, he then activated a bubble shield deflecting all the other rounds. He was shooting with no recoil whats so ever. When the weapon was empty Six took a look at it and dropped it. He charged with his bloody knife in hand at the bubble.

116 was so shocked by this yet he somehow knew this would happen. He waited for the moment. Six was close to the bubble shield and was bringing his knife down. 116 jump from the shield and tackled Six to the ground. He wrestled to get the knife from Six and hold him down. He thought he had him down but he thought wrong when Six used strength beyond a human or possibly a Spartan to throw him off. Six sprung up with great speed and ignited a Energy Sword, he somehow had one, probably from Reach. 116 ignited his right Energy Sword, it was larger then the average energy sword.

"Six stop! Thats an order!" he commanded but nothing "Six please stop this...your going to hurt everyone here" he said but still no response.

Six lunged and both Energy Swords made contact. Blue electricity started to shoot all over the place. Six's blade was not meant to make contact with each other like this. They both swished, slashed, blocked, and attempt stabs but they always made contact. 116 had extreme skill when using swords and blades and so did Six but he used to much power and was on a rage more than being fast and calm like he always is. Terrador, Volteer, Katrina wondered why they were fighting with each other. They both could see something was clearly wrong.

When they separated Six was more erratic in movement while he was still and calm. 116 did not want to strike Six down because he did not want to hurt Six or even Athena. He wanted to get Athena away before he done anything major. He kept on hearing the same voice in his head telling him to stab Six just below the heart but 116 ignored it.

Six started to show more rage than anyone could ever have when he lunged again. This reminded The Captain and 115 which was watching the entire time of 116 a long time ago. 116 was receiving bad memories from this. Especially when his rage and anger killed so many of his friends, some of these memories started to become more lifelike.

He even remembered a women with beautiful hair moving in the wind in a military uniform standing on a cliff against a sunset. A huge structure went upwards and back around like some type of circle, it was surrounded by space, nebula, and planets and ships.

She looked at him, smiled with her beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly green bulges appeared all over body and she started to scream, she called for him. She then started to laugh in a demonic laughter and the image was torn away to see a huge Flood Gravemind laughing.

The vision went away when he felt the Energy Sword that Six had in his hand go across his stomach through his under armor. This sliced his stomach wide open making blood gush out. Six took steps back and stood there, he waited. 116 dropped down on his knees and dropped the blade, it deactivated.

He heard a scream in his head. Both blades began to emit a screaming like noise as if in pain, they both started to shine dimmer. The strange symbols on them started to glow a different color then their traditional arctic blue.

Crimson red blood poured out of the wound that 116 had. Green blood was slowly oozing out as well. Six head twitched to the side by this. 116 mind was blank when he felt his helmet get yanked off of him and thrown in the distance by Six. 116 looked at everyone and he saw all the horror on their faces. He felt something grab his throat, he looked up to see Six rearing the blade up to strike.

Out of nowhere 115 and the Captain and even including Lt. Martinez tried to tackle Six. Six Deactivated the energy sword and struck the ODST Commander across his helmet making him fly into a group of people.

The Captain was kneed in the chest and thrown away. 115 punched Six multiple times and started to use Military Close Combat Training to get the upper hand. Six blocked and started to repeatedly punch and knee 115 in the chest causing blood to spurt out of his wounds including out of his mouth. He did not have his top armor on or his helmet.

Six punched 115 in the face, he twirled around. He was grabbed and thrown into a Scorpion Tank side. He didn't get back up as a pool of blood formed underneath him. Many ran to his side but did not know what to do.

116 watched in horror as he saw 115 and the others get hurt for him. Something in him snapped as he felt a power pour into his veins. His wound began to stop bleeding. Six saw this and walked over like a zombie to him. Six grabbed him by the throat again and raised the blade.

"You will learn not to attack me again you lower filth...you shall learn your place" 116 said in a darker more ancient voice, no one heard it.

The Captain only heard a fraction of it. That was enough for him to remember the bloodshed years before. He now feared for all around them.

Six brought the Energy Sword back down. 116 put out his hand and the blade stopped mere centimeters from hitting his hand. Six's arm started to shake. He could not move his arm anymore. He dropped the blade and it deactivated. He grabbed his helmet and started to scream. He fell onto the ground screaming gripping his helmet. He started to choke as if he could not breath.

116 stood up, he looked different in his eyes. 116 stared down on Six giving a slight chuckle. Six started to become more silent. Many acted grabbing 116 and trying to pull him away. The group was UNSC and Warfang Forces mix trying their hardest to pull him away but they could not budge him. The Captain walked up and with the butt of his rifle hit 116 square in the head knocking him out. Everyone looked at 116 then back up at the Captain in shock. The Captain looked at them with a stern look.

The Captain turned around towards Terrador "Hey...is there any hospital for the injured" he asked him.

"The Infirmary is nearby...we will help get everyone there" he said as he nodded towards some troops. Moles, Cheetahs, and Dragons began to assist people up and carry them to the infirmary. The Vehicles that was ready to go was used to put wounded on and take them to the Infirmary. It didn't take long to transport all of the injured.

The Captain was the only one not in the infirmary, he was outside talking to the Guardians about their stay here. They said they will find some places within the city that are abandoned.

Volteer ordered moles to guard the Human equipment from any who might take it. They asked him what happened back there and with all the strange activity too.

The Captain said he didn't know either, lying about it. The Captain went inside after he was finished to get help, when he entered the Infirmary passing many rooms he saw Janson. He was shocked to see Janson already in there with a cast around his leg.

The Nurses and Doctors were overwhelmed by the wounded so whatever Medics and Corpsman that could move helped the best way they could.

* * *

After Terrador and Volteer was cared for they returned to the temple. Ember was awake and agreed to stay at the infirmary to help. Flame was still out and Katrina stayed to help to. Once they got into the chambers they were surprised to see Spyro asleep with Cyril by his side awake. Cyril was glad to see them both. Volteer explained himself but gave them a good reason why he did it.

Cyril explained the situation with Spyro and everyone was shocked by this. They all feared that Spyro may be turning towards the Darkness. They all knew that all other purple dragons in history had problems with the darkness and the convexity. Many died tried to keep it under control while others died giving into it. Malefor was said to have allowed it to take over but he harnessed it, controlled it but became somewhat unstable.

After the defeat of Malefor they thought Spyro would never have a problem with the darkness or the convexity ever again or even perhaps the war. They needed help from someone that knew the Convexity and the Darkness more than they did to prevent Spyro from turning into it. They all knew someone that was a great friend and was a candidate for the Guardian of Convexity. They sent some cheetahs to deliver the message to a massive underground dragon city deep within the north mountain ranges. This was home to many dragons and other unlikely allies in hopes for Spyro, it would be many days for them to receive and reply.

'They just hope it was fast enough.'


	10. Awaken, Reunited, Six

5 days have passed since the battle at Mount Malefor, the City of Warfang and it's citizens were all trying to get used to idea of 'Apes' being within the city. None agreed or liked the idea of it, they wanted them out or either dead.  
Most of the UNSC Personal were still in Warfang's Infirmary recovering from the most recent fight. Most of them have healed very well but not all were so lucky. Among the UNSC Forces there was 18 KIA, 15 of them were killed at the battle of Mount Malefor while the rest died in the Infirmary from blood loss or of their wounds.  
The soldiers that were released soon after during that 5 day period went with The Captain and talked to the Guardians about there reservations in this city. Surprisingly it was actually going very well.

Spyro did not like this at all, he became rude and hateful to The Captain and to whoever that was 'human'. He even said things that no one heard him say before, this shocked everyone yet worried them greatly. He even took a violent actions to some of the straying UNSC Personal which led to other populace to do the same. This was not good for anybody that had affiliation with the human forces. Some dragons were injured when they did this which led to the populace to think things, like that newly apes attacked them. Rumors and stories filled the city, no UNSC Personal were safe alone or without a proper guard unit yet it didn't matter.

The Captain and Lt. Martinez worked out a place for everyone to stay. They soon found a part of the city that was demolished and abandoned, Only 21 buildings remained. Most were small, about the size of a small house or a small apartment complex. 6 of the those 21 buildings however where very large.  
One looked like a hanger area which would be good for vehicles and supplies. Now as for the other buildings there will become an armory, communication center, war room, and a HQ.  
They even had the idea to combine some of the buildings to make a more efficient enough base, the rest of the buildings will become barracks however. They even had many tents and recon buildings that they brought with them to use as well along with large amounts of equipment.

They decided to start moving equipment there once they made the deal. They were happy that they are staying inside a fortress city but the populace did not like them one bit. This place may be heavy protection but it wasn't exactly safe at all.

The Guardians did not get a reply back from the Candidate of Convexity yet which worried them slightly. This particular Dragon knew things about the Convexity and Darkness that most dragons and even Cynder couldn't know what he knows, all except for Malefor of course. He wasn't an ally at the beginning of the war either but defected later on. He still hasn't been forgiven by the people but the Guardians have, like they did for Cynder but he was willingly to join Malefor back in the war though.

* * *

-Warfang Main Infirmary-

The Infirmary was dark and silent, the only activity inside Mole nurses, doctors, and a few UNSC Medics and Corpsman. One of the nurses was checking 116 for any new wounds or if he was stable. She moved 116's head around for that wound he received on his head from the Captain knocking him out days before. To her surprise It was gone like it never happened but she wanted to be sure. She saw a little slit in the back of his head and out of curiosity she reached for it. Suddenly 116 jumped up with a gasp and grabbed her arm nearly crushing it. He was sweating and wide eyed as if he had a nightmare.  
She cried out in surprise and pain, everyone snapped towards the source of the sound. 116 was sitting straight up breathing heavily, not realizing his actions. He looked around confused, he did not recognize the surrounding area but he saw some of his men and women bandaged up and resting. Some were awake and looking right dead at him like they have seen a ghost. 116 heard some whimpers, he looks over to see that he was crushing a Mole Nurses wrist, he let goes.  
"I'm so sorry madam...I had one heck of nightmare...I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concernedly, he really hoped he didn't hurt her. She suddenly ran out of the infirmary crying her eyes out. Some of the other nurses ran out after her. All eyes were set on him and he felt it. He looked at everyone in the room and they all quickly went about with their own business again.

'Hmmm I don't see Cynder, guess she recovered' He said to himself hoping he was right. 116 was still in his armor from what he see, he looked for his helmet. He saw it, it was on the nearby counter. 'How in the hell is this bed holding my weight' He said looking underneath his bed to see lots of stone reinforcements, he smiled 'oh...that's how'.  
He continued to look around, he found where Private Janson was, he was sound asleep in a bed but with a massive cast on his leg. 116 wondered what happened to him till he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked his heart was practically broken, Body Bags and many of them.  
This struck him hard, he didn't want another death on this world but with this being such a hostile place, he expected something like this was going to continue happening.

"Are you alright Sir" A Corpsman said coming up to him. 116 looked at him but before he could say anything he saw that the soldier had a bandage around his neck, his wrist was also in a cast.  
"Yeah I'm fine but how did you get those wounds" he asked the Corpsman. He wanted to smack himself for even asking that question because he already knew.  
"Oh these sir...I got a broken wrist from the Volcano Battle and this gash on my neck from being hit by a flying human body in courtyard in this city" he said with a chuckle but he was clearly still in pain and didn't like remembering it.  
"Why are you still on duty?"  
"I wanted to be on duty sir...I begged the Captain to be on duty...it's my job to help and treat others. And since this is a first contact situation, we have to act our best and do our best to have a good impression Sir" he said with an enthusiastic way.  
116 nodded and patted him on the shoulder with a smile "Well carry on Corpsman" he said to the him, the Corpsman smiled. He went back to whatever duties he was doing before. 116 sat there looking around some more until he found Six's body. He was lying on the bed still in his armor on a nearby table with lots of extra supports. 116 stood up and walked over to Six, he looked down on the Spartan 3.  
116 moved his head slightly and looked in ports of his helmet, no holo-chip was seen. 116 was shocked to see that Athena was not in there. He looked around anxiously, worried to death.

"You looking for her aren't you" a unknown but familiar voice said. 116 turned around to see that it was The Captain standing with a Holo-Chip in his hand. 116 smiled at The Captain and he chuckled in the response. He threw the holo-chip to him, he caught it. He looked at it for sometime, it was in good shape.  
"So do you want a report Sir" he asked 116, 116 just nodded as he got up and grabbed his helmet. The Captain walked up to him, snapped to attention, and gave him a salute. 116 went to attention and returned it, after that they both went back down from the salute.  
"As you were Captain, Report!" he said to The Captain in a military manner.  
"Sir! We have reservations for everyone thanks to the Guardians and we have already move a quarter of the supplies to our Vacation Home, you where also taking a nap for 5 days and-"he paused and swallowed " I have to sadly report that that we had 18 KIA" he said and this nearly tore a hole into the Spartans body on how he felt with just hearing it "but that is not the only thing Sir...for some odd reason 5 of those listed KIA are missing" 116 looked at him sternly.  
"What! Where are they Captain" He said very seriously to the Captain. The Captain kept a straight face but he didn't like these kind of moments.  
"We don't know Sir...they disappeared when you had that fight between Noble 6 Sir!", 116 remembered now, the fight he had with Noble 6. Six nearly killed him but something happened, he could not remember what it was either which slightly confused him.  
"Is that all Captain"?  
"Um no Sir..." he sighs "there was an incident with some of the populace...well actually three of them".  
"What kind of problems are you talking about"?  
"Well Sir...the populace throwed stones at some of our troops and injuries were small but what happened next was bad...some of the dragon populace attacked them claiming that they are Apes and should be killed on site...that led to nearly three KIA Civilian Combatants...and that dragon 'Spyro'-was the cause of it" He said, 116 instantly knew Spyro was going to be one hell of a problem.  
"116 I think that's enough to report for now Captain...I'd like to finish moving all our equipment to the place we are all staying at. Our Vacation Home you put it" he said putting his helmet on. Everything came up and showed his armor specs, everything was green yet it some to be a bit buggy. "Oh captain...do you know where the dragoness 'Cynder' is...did she recover alright" he asked the Captain. He wanted to go find Cynder and apologize to her about their first contact situation and how it went wrong.  
"Sir she was not let out yet...She is still out cold." he said pointing at a shut curtain room. 116 looked at it and sighed, he walk inside the curtain room. He saw Cynder on the bed, 116 knew this was not natural for anything to be out this long, he was highly worried that she was in a coma. He walked out back to where the Captain was.  
The Captain nodded and he turned around walking down the halls to exit the infirmary. 116 looked at Athena's chip, he just looked at it. He inserted the chip into his helmet ports and he felt the familiar cold rush to his spine.  
"It's good to be back" Athena said happily.  
"It's nice to have you back...I hoped you liked your break" he said with a smile.  
"Uh yeah I had a wonderful time" she said sarcastically "I was stuck with Martinez and the Captain worrying about you, 115 and Noble Six as well" Her image came on his HUD, it wasn't a pleasing look "Don't you ever worry me like that ever again! Don't you dare do it again!" she said sternly. 116 just stayed silent, he wasn't going to say a word. "Oh, you didn't know what I recorded in his blood and brain levels...beyond a humans I know that" she said being loud but concerning.  
"What do you mean...we got another Section 35663 or something different?"  
"Maybe or something different...something we never encountered before. Have you asked 'Him' about this yet or has he been silent as a mouse the entire time?"  
"Yeah he has been quiet...I will ask him later. We have stuff to do at the moment."  
"Yeah...stuff to do" she said being a smart-ass. 116 was not angry at her, she had the right to act this way. He feared that Six would become a something else. 116 looks over to the same Corpsman that asked him if he was ok.  
"Hey Corporal!" he called him seeing his rank on his armor, he ran over to 116 "I want you to keep your eye on that Dragoness 'Cynder', 115, and Six...make sure they get very good care. Call me if anything happens ok...this is your mission and no one can tell you different ok...you're in charge of them" he said to the Corpsman handing his com code which only few ever got.  
"Yes Sir I Will!" he said but before he took off he said "Oh and Sir...115 is in that room over there, he is doing very well...I will say give him a few days he will be out but it will be a week for him to actually going back to full combat duty. The Corpsman took off to Six and checked him.

116 looked over at the room the Corpsman pointed out. He walked over to it and looked inside. He saw 115 with the entire top part of his armor off including the black suit underneath. He had slight red on his bandages covering his entire chest, 116 suddenly remembered that Six repeatedly punch 115 in his wound including his body when he had no chest armor on.  
He nodded at his friend laying on the bed and walked out of the infirmary. He felt so helpless but he kept his hopes high for his friends. The Captain stood outside waiting inside of a LRV Warthog. The LRV, or the Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, it was a lighter and faster variant to the FAV (Force Application Vehicle or Fast Attack/Assault Vehicle). 116 prefered the LRV more then the FAV but whatever worked was used.

He climbed right in the Hog and they both took off. It was early in the morning and no one was walking about except for Mole guards and maybe some civilians. They were at awe at the sight of the vehicles. The sun wasn't even up yet but the sky was its blue color which made twilight in the sky.  
116 knew that pollution wasn't a heavy worry for them being here due to clean tech; Hydrogen Fuel Cells, Nuclear, and Fusion Rectors supplying worlds but there still was pollution in many cases. He was glad this world is not going through the same problems of some worlds that are really in bad condition.

It was not even 10 minutes later when they entered the central plaza were everything of theirs was. All vehicles except for some warthogs were there. There was many mole guards to keep any sneaky hands from taking anything of importance. There was 9 soldiers standing amongst all the equipment, 2 of them were ODST.  
They were all talking to a big yellow dragon and a smaller dragoness. 116 knew them both and he was glad to see him than the other Guardians, Cyril was too high of himself while Terrador was a complete rock-head.  
116 liked Volteer when he was quiet like everyone else did. The Dragoness was Katrina, she was what to be said as a Storm dragon, a rare species wielding the abilities of storms. From what he heard they can use 2-4 elements at once which is rare for dragons. He respected them, they were actually very understanding then most others in this city.

The Hog stopped and they both hoped out. Everyone was happy that 116 was back on his feet. Everyone cheered and 116 smiled underneath his helmet at the site. Volteer saw him and smiled at him. He rushed over with Katrina following behind him. 116 was now going to get a mouthful now from Volteer. He wished Volteer had a turn off button so bad right now.

* * *

-back at the infirmary-

Private Janson was wide awake, he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He slowly got up and place his hands on his leg. He whispered some words as his hands slightly glowed. After ten seconds he stopped and laid back down. He looked back around to make sure no one was looking again and surly enough no one saw. He smiled as his leg slowly began to heal at a faster rate. He decided to do this once every few hours so he can get the heck outta there.  
Many things crossed his mind but one name hit the top, "Spyro". He disliked him like a fiery passion, he wanted to get back at him for what he had done. He was even thinking of a way to get him back for this. He smiled as he thought of many ways about it. He suddenly sighed in sadness at his old memories of his past. He shed one tear and he didn't even realize it.


	11. Moving Day!

"Hey 116" Katrina said happily towards him. 116 really liked getting a positive attitude from locals. "are you alright and feeling well?" she asked stopping in front of him. She actually forgot how big these "humans" can be. She only met his mid-chest plate in height as well did Cynder, except for Spyro where he met his shoulders almost.

"I could be better" he replied with great enthusiasm.

"Well that is marvelous 116...I'd thought you will never wake up." Volteer said with great speed interrupting Katrina before she replied "I still want to learn more about that armor of yours and your race" he added very fast but before he could say another word 116 through up his hand in his face "Maybe another time Volteer...let us get settled in and get all what we need to get done first. Then we can share technological advancement between our people ok" 116 said trying not to sound upset about him being bombarded with words. Volteer respected the human and decided to be quiet. Everyone was actually surprised at that point and happy that Volteer was quiet.

116 took a look at all this equipment, there was so much ammo, medical, communication, food & water, along with many crates filled with supplies that they were able to bring with them from Reach. He saw many oil drums, many tools and part spare parts, all the vehicles they brought with them, he could even see some where damage with glass cracked and many dents but that was nothing.

He saw the two scorpion tanks sitting there side by side, these tanks were the Armored Beasts on the battlefield, able to deliver fear and pain to all who stand before it. He saw that one of them had its entire front-right treads where ripped off and the armor caved in a little. The Tank can still move but 116 wanted it to get it repaired ASAP so it can perform with 100 percent efficiency.

"We need to get all this stuff to our...new base Captain" He said turning to face The Captain "Are all your men here" he asked.

"Yes Sir...all we could spare at the moment."

"Well...its time to get to work. It's going to be a fine long day" He said with a cocky attitude. The Captain grinned and ran off to get everyone moving, everyone started to pick up equipment and move them to wherever he said so when he started to yell and holler at them.

116 looked at the two dragons "You two wanting to help us move in...we need all the help we can get" he asked them.

"Yeah sure...I will help" she said with a nod.

"I would be honored to help you" Volteer said.

116 smiled underneath his helmet at this "well, go to The Captain...he will tell you what to do and where to put the equipment" he said to them.

They nodded and went to The Captain. 116 looked around and saw Lt. Martinez ordering around the ODSTs that where there. 116 had respect for him but like most ODSTs did not like the Spartans. Martinez looked at him and they just stared at each other. 116 knew what the look was behind that ODST helmet and it wasn't a good one. 116 merely nodded and the ODST Commander just looked away.

116 looked at the vehicles and equipment once more. He knew the quickest way was to use the tanks and the Warthogs to transport the goods into their new base. 116 went and picked the nearest ammo crate, it weighed over 1000 pounds but his armor made him pick it up with one arm. He grabbed another ammo crate and held them both up to his body with ease. He walked to the warthog he used to get here. He dropped the equipment easily, opened the a panel on the Hog and pressed a button. The M41 LAAG made a noise and started to come down until it was nearly flat against the deck of the vehicle. 116 started to load the ammo crates on the back of the Hog. After getting them strapped down and ready he looked at everything else around him.

He saw many civilians now eye balling him along with some others. They were shocked, awed, and scared at the site. Even the guards that did patrolled the city felt the same way. No one wanted them here, 116 knew and felt it. The expressions that they gave them were of anger and not no normal anger but the type of anger that showed no empathy or remorse to anybody.

While his time here 116 learned small detail of the Great War, a Genocidal War. It was all too similar to Earth's WW2 and the current Human-Covenant War. All led by a leader or more and wanting to exterminate a species for power or any other purpose. 116 understood their hatred towards creatures that attacked them or the ones that helped them in the attacks but it doesn't mean that the ones that never had a part or look like the enemy should be blamed and attacked for it.

116 knew it was going to hard to win the people's heart here on this planet, if they stayed that long. He remembered this city was seiged many times in the past but held up. He knew that the "Dark Armies" or what they called them may want to do it again, if they rallied back together.

He hoped that wasn't the case but since there was still enemy forces out there, it was important to push them back harder then before, to give them the message that a new more dangerous people are after them. He realized Athena was quiet, a bit to quiet then usual. He did remember that AIs only have a lifespan of 7 years but she was over 28 years old, well not in military service for most of that time.

"Athena?" he said her name, he has his helmet muted so that no one could here his conversation "You there Athena, whats wrong?" he asked her when he was picking up more equipment.

"Huh...oh nothing, just looking at some scans." she replied with a bored worried tone.

"Athena...I know when your worried. Whats going on?" He asked urgently but yet warmly.

She sighs "Well...the scans on Noble 6's blood and brainwaves are beyond what I thought possible...the other problems is I have been scanning all of your armor and it is having glitches, lock ups, and so many malfunctions its hard to figure out which system is worse" she replied. 116 knew both were a problem but what can he do about at the moment.

"We will talk about Six later in private. Now whats going on with the armor?" he asked her, he couldn't talk about Six here.

"Your shield emitters are only at 25% power output, armor joints are locking up, all the Forerunner upgrades are offline and need repairs, some of the electronics inside the armor are nearly fried, the fusion cores powering your suit are running at below 50% power output".

"Is that all"?

"No! There is a very long list of problems. The scans show that those strange crystals and fighting Spyro and coming through the portal has done some real good problems to your armor" she said to him.

"Well, after we get the base ready and going" he said picking up some more crates and placing them on the Hog, it was almost filled in the back "we will do a armor recovery check, fix it, and bring back up to military service" he finished.

"That sounds like a plan, even though you might be without your armor for a while. Also I have been thinking, what if there are more survivors out there and possibly Covenant refugees?" she asked him. That word sent a signal into the Spartans brain of worry. If the Covenant were on this world with good running equipment means that they could call for pick-up, in which could risk all life on this planet.

"We can do that after we get situated...we need to get Coms up before we conduct any type of operation."

"Understood Sir!" she said still running scans of his armor and trying to figure out all the bugs.

They all sit there for over an hour loading up things. The Spartan and Volteer with their strength can move alot more then the others. They all knew it would take a while for them all to get everything moved. They figured if Volteer could fly he could carry things, so they hooked some straps on him which he didn't like but didn't object. They loaded him with supplies and he was able to fly but not as fast.

There was also another problem, the damaged Scorpion Tank. It could be driven but it would be difficult, well that's what everyone thought when they tried to.

Its engine suddenly blew up on them making it utterly useless, unless it was repaired. 116 was mad at this but knew it could have happened anyways with the damage.

They decided to use the other Scorpion Tank can tow it. It would make the trip longer but it was worth it. They hooked it up and started to pull, it worked yet slow.

They were finally able to get the supplies moving and headed towards the newly found base within the city.

It took a very long time for them to get there, a very long time. They put the damaged Scorpion Tank inside the huge building with some problems but it was quickly solved. the Building was big enough to fit 12 of them inside which was very good for a workshop and vehicle depot. 116 was really impressed by this place, he really was.

"Wow! We can fit an entire Company here...and plus with all this free open room, we can have a training course, weapons range, helipads, and more room to build more things...and with some nearby rubble can be turned into defensive bunkers if we build them right" she said impress of the area. 116 knew she was right about this area as he saw it. He seemed impressed and actually like it, away from Civilian Population and on part of the city that allows the enemy one way in and one way out.

* * *

-almost an entire 8 hours later-

116 along with everyone else was getting the last of the equipment back into the new base. Athena decided to name it "Home Base Beta". He never understood the names that she randomly came up with but he knew that he would change it later, like he always has.

After getting the equipment put away they had to figure out where to put it all. They discussed or argued for sometime before deciding to get it all set up. Without their man power online or any electricity, it would take a week to get all the easy stuff up.

This was going to be a long week.


	12. Moving Day Over!

Two days have passed since 116 woke up from the infirmary. Him along with some recent and non-recent UNSC Soldiers were moving equipment into their new found base, installing it from dawn till dusk even over night with no rest for over these pass two days. They were working around the clock remodeling, setting up generators, power cables, tents and reusable buildings, placing vehicles and ammo, figuring out what goes to what and trying to get it all working. 116 was the only one of few that stayed up all night long trying to get things fixed and working, he didn't mind doing so.

Their energy supply was unlimited due to the Hydrogen Fuel Generators, some old fashioned Gas Generators, Solar Panels, and a build-able mini-wind collector. Some of the engineers are even constructing a wind turbine to help with power.

Food supply was enough for two months, same thing with water. Ammunition was depleted real bad during the Volcano Battle but there was still enough to last them six more battles like that one.

They were working so hard that they forgot the meetings they had with the Guardians and Military Leaders of this place. 116 felt stupid not only as a Spartan and a soldier but as a High Ranking Officer, he should not have forgotten about something like this. Volteer has told him they can postpone the meeting till Every last soldier of his is out of the infirmary and they get settled in. 116 was very grateful for the postponed meetings.

The entire city watched them all cautiously and hatefully. 116 for the safety of his people 'all UNSC Forces had to travel with someone and by vehicle, they had to notify him or one of the commanders as well'.

He also restricted for now 'That all UNSC Personnel will not not have contact with any of the Citizens unless with permission, or deemed necessary on the highest level'. He hated having his soldiers restricted from the City like that but he needed to protect them all from the very same city.

Athena during all this time was going over 116's armor, Six's blood and brainwaves, City Siege Strategies, Adaptive Combat, The History of Dragons on Earth, and millions of other things at once. There wasn't even a second she wasn't busy with something. She was used to it by now because of her older position which she would rather have back at times.

-32 hours later-

Now at least half of the UNSC Forces were released and was put to work. Now the installation of equipment could go faster, in which it did. 116 was able at this time check everyone else in the Infirmary. He checked on Six which was still out like a light-bulb, 115 condition was getting better, Cynder stayed the same which worried him, and Janson was healing faster then usual. Thats when Athena showed him the files and video after he left the infirmary. 116 was so surprised at what he was reading as she explained everything to him.

He thought for sometime about Janson, he knew something was up about him and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He also figured Janson should get awarded for all his services but he decided to wait on that. He went back to work on the newly found base of theirs yet again. It was funny to Athena that almost every person including 116 kept on forgetting the name of the base. 116 had to deal with her teasing him about, so did every Marine, Soldier, and ODST.

-Back in the Infirmary-

Janson was now completely healed which shocked the UNSC Medics and Corpsman. They gave him a clean bill of health and he was free to go. Before Janson left he checked up on Six. He felt worry for him because he had been out a long time with no response. He checked 115's room soon after to see if he was doing good which he was.

He didn't know what exactly happened to 115 and Six but he heard that Six attacked 116 and 115, which he could not believe. He knew Six personally, he knew he would never do that. He was confused but he would never get answers just staying there.

He grabbed his gear and left the Infirmary, he looked around for anything to show where everyone may have went. He decided to walk around the city to find it.

He spent a good hour walking around, he didn't find a thing. He was near the wall which he admired for not only its size but beauty like the city itself. The only thing he didn't like was all the looks he was getting from everyone around him, hateful and disgusted looks.

"Hey" he heard behind him, he turned around to see a Dragoness "Are you Janson" she asked. He nodded and just looked at her. She couldn't see his face because of the Black Visor. "Well 116 wanted to see you, he said it was urgent" she said to him. He nodded as he turned around completely to face her.

From what he could tell she was a different color then most here at the city. She was a white silver color with yellow and blue highlights. She had blue eyes, her wings where a crystal blue color.

The sound of a Hog was heard as it pulled up behind her with Martinez as the driver. Janson looked at the Dragoness "Thanks" he said walking to the vehicle and getting in, what he didn't expect was that she hopped on the back and laid down. The Hog took off and went to the abandoned part of the city, that is where he saw the base.

He was impressed at everything and how it all looked. It had good protection and Excellent living space, and the size of this area is very good for vehicles and possibly aircraft if upgraded. He also saw that many where still at work with either building fortifications, setting up equipment, or moving large stones or rubble away.

The Hog stopped in front of the the largest building with a medium sized door, most liekly for a dragon that lived here long ago. He hoped off the Hog and so did the Dragoness. Janson figured she was going to come with him but she ran off to help some nearby Marines with their load.

Janson smiled, he felt a little better at this but he felt the same way like always. He walked in, he saw that there was already lights up and cables on the walls giving them power. People where still working on them, trying to make sure nothing would short out. They all were tired and worn out from what Janson could see.

Janson walked until he came across The Captain. The Captain then guided him to the War Room of this place. When he entered the "War Room" 116 was standing there working on some type of Holographic projector trying to do something. 116 looked at him and smiled, he finally got it working as a button came online with a green color.

116 stood up, his armor was covered in dirt, grim, oil, and grease. Janson could even see dried up blood all over it and some fresh which made him wonder something.

"Private Janson" He said seriously.

Janson snapped to attention "Yes Sir".

"As you were Private" he said walking up to him, Janson eased up a bit and went away from attention "are you feeling ok, anything broken?" he asked Janson. Janson shook his head 'No'. 116 smiled "Well that's good because I want to help us improve this place, to make it military satisfaction...we need to make an impression on the military here and the people. We need to show them we are civilized and not out to kill everything." he said walking away and picking up his helmet "also I looked up some of your files and I'm pretty damned impressed with your record Private!" Janson smiled underneath his helmet but he was worried if 116 saw his most top secret files "I would really see you in the ranks of an officer but we aren't giving out promotions yet and probably not for a while but...I already made a request to have you promoted, along with everyone else here by the rank they all deserve. For all what they have been through." he said and Janson was thrilled at this but he felt something was going on cause 116 was giving him these strange looks.

116 looked at him sternly with a very cold look "Janson...I don't want to get a bad report from anybody ok, none! And I dont care what happens...No Bad Reports on Behavior!" he said to him "Your dismissed...report to Martinez for your assignments Janson!" he finished.

Janson about faced and ran out with The Captain.

116 stood there looking at his helmet. He flipped it around and pulled a strange hidden chip from the back of his helmet. He placed his helmet on and put in one of the slots. His HUD lit up in a blue color with many different symbols came unto the HUD. It finally showed a massive structure which he recognized, it began to glow but quickly faded out.

"Athena...are you collecting files from the Chip"?

"Yes...I have been. Why do you want information from Forerunner Structure Zulu 09"

"Because...When I was fighting at the portal location I saw Forerunner Structures or pieces of one. I want to know if this is a Shield World, Regular Planet, or something else...and you know my reasons." he said "I just got a bad feeling about this world. I just feel like something all too familiar" He finished.

She didn't say a thing, she agreed with his worry. She knew all the dangers any Forerunner Structure can posses, him and her knew first hand. She observed the Data of this place they once knew and actually called home. Trillions of files in one chip passed throughout her matrix, she was hoping this wouldn't overload her systems. She searched and Searched and found the files but they were blocked with a high forerunner restriction code she could not break alone, even with the codes she had already.

"I found the files but...there is no way of accessing them. I'm sorry but I tried."

"It's ok Athena, you tried. I know you can access them later. Now lets finish with this new home of ours" he said walking out. He had alot on his mind but the main thing was to rebuild this place into a base.

-Guardians-

"Terrador, We have not had a response from him...do you think he didn't live past the Great War" Cyril asked Terrador. They were at the Warfang Wall looking at Mount Malefor, they were worried over many things.

"Thats what I'm worried about Cyril, but lets hope he is alive to help Spyro" Terrador Replied.

Cyril sighed, he didn't want something that was allied with Malefor long ago to be around Spyro for all reasons but he knew Spyro was going to have a problem with the Convexity. "Terrador, what about these new...creatures" he said to Terrador with a tone of worry "They are unlike we never seen before, have weapons that is mystery and highly dangerous, and those three armored ones...the citizens don't even want them here and violence is on the rise because of it" Cyril finished.

Terrador shook his head "They will stay for now...I don't like it at all. They may even leave quicker then we think" Terrador said with a slight smile.

Cyril chuckled but he was scared, actually scared "What if they don't leave...even though we outnumber them. They still are a massive threat"?

"Dont worry...they wont last long. Apes never do last long."

Cyril nodded, he didn't like these creatures or any creature that resembled an Ape or had connections with the Dark Armies. He hated them all and wished the worst. Terrador felt the same way but they both knew that Volteer was curious about them and was actually helping them. They were going to have a talk with him but later.

Cyril looked down, he was worried for Spyro most of all. Terrador saw this "Cyril...Spyro will be ok. I know the reason why you care for him so much...all of us knew what your position is. Remember, we all are in the same position." He said to Cyril to make him feel better. Cyril looked at his chest, he had a slight scaring on his scales from were Spyro clawed him to death. He hoped that this so called Dark Candidate can help them, though he felt that it wasn't the right thing to do. His heart was being split in many ways, he haven't felt this way in years.

-three days later-

They were all finished with the new base, everything was now finally done. They even upgraded the structures with Titanium supports and walling, spare machine guns turned into Auto-Guns, a Freezer system for food storage, Recycling Sequencer and equipment for the re-use of water, plumbing, Electricity from the Salvaged Hydrogen Fuel Cells & Generators and some solor-panels and one small wind turbine. They were all set with this base and everyone was released on that day too. This aloud everyone to move into their Barracks quite easily. Everyone was set and Katrina actually helped with the interior Decorating, she actually had a good taste that everyone liked.

She helped with the rugs, ornaments, candles, and all else to make the place look good but in UNSC Regulation, which confused her. She was able to do all of this because her family owned a shop in Warfang and since her family had neutral ground with the UNSC Forces, they were able to work out a deal. 116 was proud of her and everyone else, he even was impressed when some of the mole Guard helped. He guessed not everyone felt the same way with them, which was good thing.

116 inspected the entire base, he was impressed where everything was. Athena was responsible for arranging all the defensive structures and makeshift stone walls that stood 10 feet high. Everything was good except for that Scorpion Tank, it was unable to do anything but the Engineers were hard at work to fix it. They all hoped they could, it would suck to be in an major engagement with only one tank.

-twenty four hours later-

All the commanders ran Drills all day for every situation. They continued with these back breaking drills till everyone had them down. Janson was tired from going at it for 18 hours straight but he kept on going with great attitude. Everyone was tired and beaten, some people had to go to the Med-bay that they built for recent medical problems, their former injuries.

Once they were finished running the drills everyone was finally assigned to daily duties and tasks. The strange thing everyone noticed was that these duties are two days from now. Everyone looked at 116, Captain, and Martinez as if they were serious.

116 saw this and laughed "You all earned it, 48 hours of this temporary R&R...rest, you all are going to need it" he said with a smile on his face. All the soldiers cheered as they finally had a break. Martinez did not like this, he even made his ODSTs start their duties which 116 kept him from doing. Martinez did not like how the Spartan did things, he even wished 116 was not in command.

-two hours later-

Everyone chose to get some rest, 116 even put the Captain on R&R which it ended up in a friendly argument like they always had. The Captain went to his quarters and rested, Martinez didn't want R&R but like everyone else he returned to his quarters. Janson However still wanted to work, he got somethings done. He did this to get some things off his mind.

"Sir" He ran up to 116. Janson had all his ODST Armor off except for his upper half armor. His ODST undershirt was torn in some spots, soaked in sweat and blood, the ODST emblem was even worn down a little. "I like an assignment Sir" he asked 116.

116 looked at him weirdly, he could see the eagerness in Janson's eyes "No! I gave you some R&R and you need to spend it" he said to Janson. He instantly saw Janson's eyes change from their eagerness to a sorrowing.

"Sir...I'm willing to give away my R&R. Please let me do this Sir. Give it to someone that really needs it" He asked 116. Janson didn't like asking like this, he hated it actually, trying to beg for something.

116 looked at him, he sighed but he remembered something about the Wolverine and the Cobra. He wanted to place the Cobra on top of one the main buildings, he wanted up there because they can use its main weapons the 30mm Rail guns or the light 105mm Rail gun while in lock-down mode. The Wolverine he wanted in the tallest building in the city so it can have full Anti-Air capability throughout the sky all the way to the Horizon.

"You know what Janson...I think I have something for you to help me with. I need some help putting the Cobra on top of one of the main buildings and the Wolverine to the Tallest Building in this city" He said to him.

Janson gulped a little, he wondered how in the world are they going to get vehicle like those two on top of the buildings, but he remembered that that Dragon Volteer would help them. He actually liked Volteer when he was quiet. Now as for the Dragoness Katrina, she was alright to be around.

"Yes Sir! I would like to help." He said.

"Well Private...lets get started" he said putting his helmet on. They both walked to the main building and looked at it, luckily for them it already had a staircase going around the building onto the roof but it was not big enough for the Cobra.

"Sir...Why dont we get Volteer to pull up there?" he asked 116?

"That is a good idea...but can he life it up there? Thats the question." 116 answered his question. They both knew it would be hard for Volteer to lift a vehicle that probably weighed more then a dragon itself. They pondered about this but decided to go through with it. "Athena...Where is Volteer?" he asked her.

"I think he is in the Vehicle Depot is. He is so curious about our technology" she said through his coms. She was located in the War Room.

"Yeah...That's what worries me." looks over at Janson "Come on...lets get Volteer, before he hurts himself." They both took off towards the Vehicle Depot. They peered inside of the Vehicle Depot, they instantly saw Volteer looking at one of the Warthogs. He was inspecting it closely to see how it worked. He was excited and that worried them for not only his safety but all those around them.

"Hey, Volteer?" 116 hollered to get Volteer attention. Volteer jumped and turned to look at them.

"Yeah...we need you to do some heavy lifting" Janson finished 116's sentence for him. Volteer smiled at them but he took a look at all the vehicles.

116 laughs "Don't worry Volteer, you will be able to learn more about our stuff later" said to Volteer "Come on, we need your help." he finished.

Volteer smiled and ran towards them. He started to blabber about how intrigued he was to help us and learn our knowledge. 116 and Janson just turned around and showed him the job. Volteer was now quiet from what he had to do, he looked down at the two humans. He could not believe what they wanted him to do and they saw it. They couldn't help but smirk and snicker under their helmets.

-After 1 hour of slaving away-

"I...Hate...the...both of you" Volteer said exhausted. He had just placed the Wolverine on the tallest building in Warfang, luckily it had a flat top and some stairs. He was lying in the street, 116 and Janson were both sitting down with their heads lowered, trying to get their breath. 116 had to take the upper part of his armor off because it locked up on him which prevented him to do what he needed.

"Lets get back to the Base Janson...Thank you Volteer." 116 said standing up and getting inside the Warthog that he used to get here. Janson drove the Wolverine over here for Volteer to get it on the building. Janson got up slowly and walked towards the vehicle.

"Your Welcome" Volteer said getting up slowly. His wings ached and so did the rest of his body, he over worked his body within the past week with these creatures. He could not wait till he got back to his room.

"See you later Volteer" Janson waved at Volteer and he waved back. 116 and Janson started their drive back to the base. 116 drove around 25mph to make sure he would not hit anybody accidentally.

Over 10 minutes has passed, they both where quiet, not even saying a word. Janson was staring at the moons that were starting to rise into the night sky. 116 saw this, he could sense that Janson was upset. He was about to talk but decided not too. The lights of the Warthog helped them see in front of them.

After sometime driving they got back to base. Janson jumped out once the hog was parked, grabbed his armor, and walked off. 116 watched him leave before he got out of the Hog. He grabbed his armor and walked to the War room. He worried for Janson alot, he wanted to know about his past.

116 spent half of the night working on his armor, he finally got it fixed but it was only temporary. He decided to turn in, get some rest. Suddenly a wolf howl broke all the silence, he wasn't startled but the howl of a wolf came from within the city. He wondered if there was Wolf creatures like the Cheetahs, what if this world had multiple humanoid species but the main question is, are they hostile or friendly and will they be willing to have us on this world.

In his mind he heard a voice that he hasn't heard in days. He smiled by hearing this deep ancient voice, he welcomed it. He also had a bone to pick with the bastard!

* * *

*Arthur Note- I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anybody. Just doing a fast forward kind of thing till everything gets interesting again. It's gonna be slow for a while before any action. Just a heads up.*


End file.
